I've Been Looking for You Forever
by darecrisp
Summary: TRADUCTION. Blaine Anderson est cruel, dur, impitoyable et maltraité, et la seule chose qui lui apporte de la lumière dans sa vie est un garçon qui ne peut même pas le voir. BadBoy!Blaine Blind!Kurt.
1. Afraid Of The Night

_Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà... J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop énervé contre moi pour ma dernière fiction :(_

_Je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, ok je sors!) avec une traduction de la magnifique fiction "I've Been Looking for You Forever" (la version originale de Chloe Winchester ici : /s/7505405/1/I-ve-Been-Looking-for-You-Forever) J'espère qu'elle aura un aussi beau succès en français qu'en anglais :)_

_Je remercie Morgane (que j'aime plus que tout) de m'avoir aidé avec la traduction. Merci !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**_Afraid of the night_**

Un garçon assit, seul, sur un banc dans un parc. Le soleil pâle danse sur sa peau porcelaine, ses cheveux vole dans la brise. Il respire profondément, une canne décorée de losanges à côté de lui. Des yeux bleu ciel semblaient regarder le parc devant lui, regardant des enfants jouer et des chiens courir. Quelques personnes passaient près de lui mais elles étaient invisibles.

Le garçon était aveugle.

Il glissa ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, sentant la chaleur du soleil sur son visage, sachant que ses yeux brûleraient s'il restait exposé au soleil.

Ses mains touchaient un livre sur ses genoux, celui-ci était couvert de points dans un code que lui seul pouvait comprendre. Il rit doucement à une ligne du dialogue. Il se pencha vers sa montre, appuyant sur un bouton.

« Quatorze heures treize, » la montre sonna. Il se leva en soupirant. Il glissa son livre dans son sac, vérifiant le fermoir pour s'assurer qu'il était bien fermé avant d'être debout, puis s'éloigna. Il fit claquer sa langue en même temps que la canne à sa main, en comptant ses pas dans sa tête.

Il entendit quelques murmures d'enfants confus lorsqu'il passait, demandant à leurs mères ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il entendit des voitures, un homme crier sur son fils en vélo de ralentir.

C'était une belle journée.

.

Un autre garçon était assit seul sur son lit. Des sirènes hurlaient dehors dans ce quartier qui autrefois était calme, ses parents criaient dans le couloir, tout comme le reste des personnes dans ce bâtiment.

Le cœur du garçon est endurci, dur comme de la pierre. Des années de cris, des années de maltraitance de son père, d'étrangers dans la rue, des années d'ignorance de sa mère pour les contusions et les coups, des années de lutte contre lui-même à propos de qui il était vraiment, des années d'école où les garçons étaient encore plus méchants qu'il l'était, et des années à se faire mal pour avoir une sorte de contrôle, avaient fait ce qu'il était maintenant.

Il était froid, impitoyable, fatigué et cruel à l'extérieur.

A l'intérieur, au plus profond de lui où il ne laissent personne y accéder, même pas lui, il est juste apeuré, seul, vulnérable. Ce qu'il veut désespérément, plus que toute autre chose au monde, c'est d'être aimé. Parfois, quand les coups l'ont laissé faible et qu'il est incapable pour lui de retenir ce qu'il ressent, il imagine un garçon, adorable, aimant et beau. Il s'imagine dans ses bras, tous les problèmes, coups et douleurs disparus grâce à son touché.

Il était justement en train d'imaginer cela quand l'homme qu'il appelait « père» se rua à l'intérieur, attrapant son tee-shirt, le secouant, hurlant « pédé » et le frappant de son revers, encore et encore, avec une force incroyable pendant que sa mère continuait de boire dans le salon.

Il essuya le sang sous son nez quand ce fut fini, s'asseyant, le visage vide de toute expression, de la douleur et de l'émotion, de la colère, repoussé de nouveau au plus profond de lui, là où il gardait toutes ces émotions.

Il ouvrit son téléphone, répondant à un appel qui pouvait ne pas être plus indésirable.

« Quoi ? » Il lâcha.

« Putain relax, mec. Nous allons dans ce trou merdique demain ou pas ? » Wes demanda, sa voix lourde de sarcasme et d'amusement.

« Ouais, nous y allons, » il soupira.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Son ami demanda.

« Non, » il mentit. « Je vais bien. »

Blaine Anderson raccrocha, fixant ses mains, grimaçant doucement quand une bouteille s'écrasa contre le mur, entraînant des cris.

C'était une nuit horrible.

.

Le garçon aveugle marchait joyeusement, en s'assurant de garder une trace d'où il se trouvait, sachant qu'il devait être prudent dans cette partie inconnue de la ville.

Plusieurs choses se sont passées en même temps.

Le garçon, dont le père lui avait crié de ralentir, passa en accélérant, écorchant le coude de Kurt et tournant autour de lui pendant qu'un jogger passait à sa droite, un klaxon de voiture et des crissements de pneus hurlèrent pendant un bref moment, ses pieds s'emmêlant causant sa chute.

Il prit plusieurs respirations lentes et profondes, ses paumes de mains écorchées. Il saisit sa canne hâtivement, essayant de voir et d'entendre où il était.

Il pouvait sentir les bâtiments et les gens autour de lui probablement en train de le regarder. Mais... mais rien ne lui était familier. Désorienté et effrayé dans le noir, Kurt Hummel était perdu.

.

« Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ? »

Le garçon rit, remuant ses cheveux pour éloigner les boucles qui étaient devant son visage. « Ta gueule, Wes. Fais-moi confiance. »

« Cet endroit est pourri, » se plaint Jeff.

« Ouais ? Eh bien, nos concurrents sont là. Nous pourrions donc vérifier ce que valent ces petites putes, » il répondit.

« Comment ils s'appellent déjà ? » Demanda Nick.

« Nude erections, » rigola Jeff. Blaine frappa son bras.

« Idiot. »

« Hey, » déclara Thad, souriant et faisant des gestes à travers la rue. « Regarde ça. »

Blaine regarda, ajustant sa veste. Il se figea.

Un garçon. Un beau garçon marchait sur le trottoir d'en face. Il était en train de claquer sa langue contre son palet, un regard légèrement paniqué sur son visage, tapant la canne dans sa main presque désespérément. Blaine pensa juste qu'il avait une chanson ancré dans sa tête.

« On dirait qu'il est de ton équipe, Blaine, » taquina David, lui donnant un coup de coude dans ses côtes.

« Ferme-la, » dit-il, riant doucement.

« Et si nous allions dire bonjour ? » Wes sourit, traversant la rue et se dirigeant vers lui. Blaine fronça les sourcils.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Pour une raison étrange, il voulait qu'ils laissent cet angélique garçon tranquille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait cela à propos de lui, mais la dernière chose qu'il voulait était de le déranger. Il voulait le laisser là avec cette pure beauté. Mais Wes et les autres étaient en train de foncer vers lui, en rigolant.

« Hey, mon pote, » Thad sourit, se moquant de lui. Le garçon se figea.

« Sympa tes lunettes de soleil, » remarqua Trenton, les arrachant de son visage. « Ça te dérange si je les essaye ? »

« S'il vous plaît. » Sa voix était aussi angélique un doux et adorable son de clochette qui réchauffa le cœur de Blaine. « S'il vous plaît, je ne veux pas de problème. J'essaye juste de rentrer chez moi. »

Il ne les regardait pas quand il parlait. Il ne regardait rien. Il plissa les yeux quand il jeta un coup d'œil furtif au soleil, empoignant sa canne dans sa main, gémissant presque quand Thad lui prit.

« C'est pour quoi ça, mémé ? » il demanda

« Laissez moi tranquille ! » Il supplia.

Blaine compris la situation. Les lunettes de soleil, la canne, ses yeux...

« Putain, » il respira. « Les gars, arrêtez. » Ils continuérent de ricaner, ne l'entendant pas. « ARRÊTEZ CA, PUTAIN ! »

« Mec, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Wes demanda. L'ange était pressé contre le mur du bâtiment, sa poitrine tremblant alors qu'il essayait de respirer, les yeux effrayés remplis de larmes.

« Il est aveugle, » cracha-t-il. David grogna.

« Et alors ? » Le garçon fit de nouveau le même son effrayé. L'estomac de Blaine bouillait pour des raisons inconnues.

« _Et alors ?_ Es-tu vraiment aussi débile ? Éloignes-toi de lui ! » Il le repoussa, arrachant les lunettes de soleil de Trent. « Allez à l'école. Je vous retrouverai plus tard là-bas. »

« Blai- »

« ALLEZ ! » Il hurla. « Ou, je vous défonce la gueule ! »

« Ok, ok, » déclara Flynn, levant les mains en reculant. « On y va. Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

« _Princesse_, » ajouta Jeff dans un souffle. Ils partirent, laissant un Blaine plus qu'énervé derrière eux.

Il regarde l'ange, donnant la canne dans sa main, attendant qu'il se détende. « Désolé. Ils sont... Ils sont cons. »

« Vas-tu me blesser aussi ? » Il demanda, toujours effrayé.

« Non, » Blaine assura, gardant une voix tranchante. « Non, je ne le ferais pas. » Il regarda aux alentours. « Où est-ce que tu essayes d'aller ? »

« Ma maison » il grinça.

« Quel, euh... » Il était nerveux. Putain, pourquoi il était nerveux ? « Où est-ce que tu habites ? »

Kurt rougissait, des larmes dans ses yeux. Il accusait ce gamin sur son vélo pour tout ce qui c'était passé.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Il murmura, se détestant de devoir dépendre de cet étranger. Il pouvait sentir la cigarette sur sa veste, qui était en cuir, il supposa par la matière qu'il sentait prés de son bras. Il sentait de l'eau de cologne, aussi. Old Spice, peut-être, du gel et du chewing-gum. Pour la plus ridicule des raisons, il trouva ceci presque enivrant.

« 107ème et Ballard,' il dit. Kurt déglutit, essayant de faire disparaître ses larmes.

« Au nord, » il respira.

« Ok, » Blaine acquiesça. Il porta sa main jusqu'à la sienne, prenant sa main gauche puisque la droite tenait sa canne. « Allez, je t'y emmène. »

Kurt s'arrêta alors que Blaine essayait de le guider. « Je ne sais même pas ton prénom, » il respira.

« Je suis Blaine. »

« Kurt. »

L'ange avait un prénom. Pour la première fois depuis des années, Blaine sourit.

* * *

_-Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!- Bisous x_


	2. Candles

_Bonjour à tous! Comment ça va bien? Me revoilà avec le 2ème chapitre :) Merci à tous pour les reviews, les follow et fav, c'est super gentil x_

_Merci Morganus pour la correction ! Je te fais un gros câlin x_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_- moi :_**bonjour moi ! tu as raison, j'ai changé la façon d'écrire les questions, c'est vrai que ça faisait bizarre certaines fois.. merci :) je suis contente que ça te plaise pour l'instant ! tu peux finir par ce que tu veux : bisous, au revoir, à plus, adieu... n'importe ;)

- **_nina-gleeks :_**hey ! merci beaucoup, donc voici la suite :)

- _**youyoulita :**_ merci, c'est vrai que ce thème est juste magnifique !

- **_B__rave Woodpecker :_** salut ! mdr j'allais justement te répondre que c'était une traduction mais bon, t'inquiète je comprends ;) bref voilà la suite mdr

- **_KloChettelafolle :_** Merci! Oui, il y a 30 chapitres :)

_Bonne lecture :)_

* * *

_**Candles**_

Kurt était méfiant avec ce garçon. S'il était aussi méchant que ses amis, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui faire.

« Oh, tiens, » dit-il en lui remettant ses lunettes de soleil. Kurt sursauta, toujours un peu tremblant. « Désolé ! » dit Blaine, s'en voulant d'avoir oublier qu'il ne pouvait plus voir.

Il y avait une véritable gentillesse dans sa voix derrière la froideur qu'il dégageait. La main de Blaine dans la sienne était douce, rugueuse, mais douce. Il pouvait sentir les coupures sur les jointures de sa main provenant de bagarres. Il était sûr que ses yeux étaient aussi froids que sa voix, et il se demandait ce que le reste de son corps pouvait ressembler.

Il ne savait pas ce que ce garçon, Blaine, voulait de lui, ou à quoi il ressemblait, mais il voulait en savoir plus sur lui.

« Donc, » osa t-il. « Est-ce que tu vas à McKinley ? »

« Non. Dalton Academy. A Westerville, » dit-il d'un ton désagréable.

_Super, je suis ramené chez moi par un criminel_, pensa t-il. Il pourrait dédramatiser car... il y avait quelque chose chez ce garçon nommé Blaine qui portait du cuir et qui sentait le chewing-gum et les cigarettes, qui lui donnait envie de rester avec lui et de garder sa main dans la sienne.

Blaine semblait être quelqu'un de merveilleux. Il secoua la tête, réalisant qu'il venait de parler. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit, où est-ce que tu vas ? » Dit-il. Kurt sentit un sourire.

« McKinley, » déclara-t-il, anticipant la moquerie qui allait suivre.

« Hum, comment tu fais- ? »

« Juste parce que je ne peux pas voir comme tous les autres ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas continuer l'école. » répondit-il sèchement, agité et rougissant. « Je commande mes livres en braille, il y a un cadenas sur mon casier et je ne vais pas en sport, ok ? » Il grogna.

« Wow, désolé, » Blaine dit, essayant d'ignorer la culpabilité qu'il ressentait en l'ayant embarrassé. Il garda ce sentiment enfouit en lui. « Juste curieux. Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton. » La grimace de Kurt s'approfondit.

« Si tu entendait tous les professeurs, élèves et adultes avec qui tu n'as jamais parlé et qui te diront exactement la même chose, tu serais un peu en colère aussi, » il cracha. Il était furieux maintenant, souhaitant pouvoir partir loin d'ici, mais il n'avait aucune idée d'où il était. « Dans quelle rue sommes-nous ? » Il demanda.

« Hum, Cherry, » il répondit.

« Orienté de quelle manière ? »

« Nord. »

« Quel côté ? »

« Gauche. »

« D'accord, alors, Blaine, » dit-il fermement, en colère, « Je peux trouver mon chemin à partir de maintenant. Merci de m'avoir humilier et d'avoir fait semblant de m'aider. » Il commença à partir. Blaine attrapa sa main pour le stopper.

« Hey, wow, attends une seconde, » il implora. _Tu ne peux pas partir. Pas tout de suite, je viens de te rencontrer. Je veux en savoir plus, je veux savoir tout sur toi. Tu ne peux pas partir déjà._ Il s'éclaircit la gorge, éliminant les vulnérabilités. « Écoute, je ne voulais pas te blesser, d'accord ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère, je suis vraiment désolé. » Kurt fronça les sourcils, déterminé.

« Je ne te crois pas, » il dit.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me crois ? » Il demanda, exaspéré.

Soudain Kurt posa ses mains sur son visage, le bout de ses doigts sur les coins de sa bouche, ses yeux et sur ses joues. « Redis-le, » il demanda.

« Qu'est-ce que tu- ? »

« Juste, laisse-moi faire ça ok ? » Il dit. « Redis-le s'il te plaît. »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'essayait pas de t'humilier ou autre chose, » il dit.

Kurt pouvait voir quand il le voulait. Tout de suite, il pouvait voir tout un tas de choses. Il vit la peau lisse de Blaine et des cheveux frisés, noir peut-être, mais ce n'était qu'une intuition. Il vit la douceur de ses lèvres et... et la sincérité de ses mots. Kurt pouvait voir Blaine, il pouvait voir son visage. Il y avait des trous qu'il devait remplir, bien sûr, mais il pouvait le voir et voir la vérité.

« Ok, » il respirait, enlevant doucement ses mains de son visage. « Je te crois. » Blaine sourit encore une fois, se surprenant lui-même. Il n'était pas habitué à cela...

« Est-ce que je peux quand même te ramener chez toi ? » Il demanda, sa voix prise entre la demande et la permission. Kurt hocha la tête. « Cool. »

* * *

Burt fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils revenir avec un garçon qu'il ne connaissait pas... un garçon avec une expression colérique et arrogante. Sa veste en cuir marron était usée, un tee-shirt serré blanc et taché avec de la graisse venant, de ce qu'il pensait, d'une dangereuse moto. Une cigarette pendait sur ses lèvres, les jointures de sa main blessées, une croix suspendu autour de son cou.

_Eh bien, je suppose que même les ordures ont besoin de la religion..._ il pensa, d'un ton venimeux. Son principal intérêt est de savoir ce qu'un garçon aussi peu commun faisait avec son fils.

« Merci, » Kurt déclara doucement, le regardant, enfin... dans sa direction. Blaine haussa les épaules, gardant son calme.

« Pas de problème. » L'ange pâle commençait à s'éloigner. « Hey, attends ! » Il dit, prenant son bras. « Hum, je peux te revoir un jour ? »

Kurt s'arrêta, son cœur aussi, les joues rouges et chaudes. Est-ce... est-ce qu'il...

_Il m'a juste demandé... m'a demandé de sortir... n'est-ce pas ?_

« Quoi ? » Il couina.

Blaine le regarda, regarda sa peau douce et ses cheveux, ses lèvres et... et bien plus encore.

« Hum, est-ce que... je peux te revoir ? » Il répéta, essayant de ne pas paraître impatient ou désespéré.

Donc il l'_avait_ bien entendu. « Hum, je, euh... »

Blaine secoua la tête. _Regarde-toi_, il pensa, rouvrant de vieilles blessures. _Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait de toi ? Surtout quelqu'un comme lui ?_ « C'est pas grave, » il soupira. « C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne veux pas. C'est cool. » Il s'éloigna, se tournant. Kurt attrapa sa main.

« Attends, » il dit, sachant très bien que son père était probablement en train de le regarder en ce moment même. « Je veux. » Les yeux de Blaine se sont ouverts en grand.

« Tu veux ? »

« Mmh mmh, » il roucoula.

« Mh, » il souriait, enlevant sa cigarette. « J'allais venir de toute façon demain... si tu veux traîner avec moi ? » Il essayait de paraître cool, mielleux, calme et indifférent.

« Tu vas aller à l'école ? » Il demanda.

« Mmh mmh. »

« Alors tu peux venir me retrouver là-bas, » marmonna-t-il. « Si tu veux. »

« Kurt ! » Son père l'appelait.

« Bien sûr »

« Ok, » il était encore en train de sourire.

« Kurt ! »

« J'arrive ! » Il s'exclama. Blaine regarda vers la porte. « Au revoir, Blaine, » l'ange sourit. Le cœur de Blaine sauta dans sa poitrine.

« A plus, Kurt. »

Kurt comptait ses pas sur le chemin vers la porte, entendant les pas hésitant de Blaine sur l'herbe. Il passa devant son père sans s'arrêter, souriant à lui-même.

« Qui était-ce ? » Burt demanda, ses instincts de protéger son fils prenant le dessus.

« Un ami, » déclara Kurt doucement, accrochant sa veste sur le porte-manteau.

« Quel genre d'ami ? »

« Pas encore sûr. » Il pouvait entendre l'euphorie dans la voix de Kurt, et ceci l'inquiéta un peu.

« Kurt, » il soupira. « Je ne sais pas si je veux que tu traînes avec quelqu'un comme ça. »

« Quelqu'un comme quoi ? »

« Ne fait pas l'idiot avec moi. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, » dit-il fermement. Kurt soupira.

« C'est juste un gentil garçon qui m'a ramené à la maison après que je me sois perdu dans le parc, » il expliqua. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas être autorisé à le voir. » Burt soupira, les bras croisés et les narines dilaté. Kurt entendit sa respiration profonde. Il tapota l'épaule de son père.

« C'est bon, papa. Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, » il sourit et monta à l'étage.

* * *

« Je te l'ai dit, j'étais à Lima avec les gars ! » Se défendit-il, impossible d'empêcher les prochains coups sur son visage. Son père le saisit par le col de son tee-shirt, le tirant d'un coup sec et le jetant contre le mur, blessant son visage.

« Putain, ne me ment pas, sale petit bâtard ! » Il cria, le souffle sentant l'alcool en l'agressant. « Quel est le pote que t'as été baisé hein ? Qui t'as baisé, sale pédé ? » Blaine le repoussa.

« Je n'ai rien fait ! » Il grogne, du sang sur ses lèvres. « Ce que j'ai fait ne te regarde pas, putain ! »

« NE ME RÉPOND PAS ! »

* * *

Il retourna dans sa chambre, battus et fragile.

Dans un monde parfait, quelque part, ce soir aurait été très différent. « J'ai rencontré un garçon aujourd'hui, papa, » il aurait dit. « Il est parfait et beau et je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui avant. »

« C'est très bien, Blaine, » son père aurait répondu. « Je suis content pour toi. »

Mais non.

Il baissa la tête, le cœur lourd, le corps douloureux. Il avait eu pire, oui... mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir avant de se casser.

Il a couvert son visage, une larme glissant sur sa joue.

Il espère que ça ira mieux demain.

* * *

_- Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! Bisous et à la prochaine x -_


	3. Spotlight

_Bonjour à tous ! Comment ça va bien ? JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE PARCE QUE J'AI EU MON BTS, CHAMPAGNE ! Donc j'ai décidé de publier le 3ème chapitre :)_

_J'ai été un peu déçue de n'avoir que 2 reviews pour le 2ème chapitre mais bon c'est pas grave... J'aimerais savoir si vous aimez l'histoire (pour le dire à l'auteur..)_

**Reviews :**

_- _**Brave Woodpecker : **aw déjà? tu vas pleurer souvent alors mdr ! C'est vrai que cette histoire est sublime :) Merci pour la review, c'est super sympa ! Bisous x

- **Oiselu :** Merci pour ta review! La suite est là, justement :) Bonne lecture x

_Merci Morgane pour la correction de ce chapitre, t'es la meilleure! Je t'aime x_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Spotlight**

« Mec, putain, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? » Thad demanda, le fixant. Blaine secoua la tête, un sourire en coin.

« Tu devrais voir l'autre gars, » il gloussa.

Les Warblers le connaissaient bien. Blaine ne se battait pas souvent, en général il intimidait l'autre gars -ou les autres- malgré sa moyenne taille, mais quand il le faisait, il sortait sans aucune égratignure. La seule personne qui pourrait faire ça à Blaine, c'était son vieux père.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez trouvé la nuit dernière, les gars ? » Blaine demanda, sentant son œil palpiter.

« Les Nude Erections n'ont pas eu de répétitions, mais quelques gonzesses étaient en train de s'entraîner quand même, » Jeff dit.

« Elle est bonne, » acquiesça Nick. « Elle est marrante quand elle chante, par contre. »

« Putain de grande bouche, » Wes rigola, David et Thad hochant la tête.

« Habillé comme quatre. »

« Ou quatre-vingt ! »

« D'accord, vos gueules, » il soupira. « J'ai compris. Je vais y retourner ce soir. »

« Tu veux qu'on vienne avec toi ? » demanda Flynn.

« Non, » dit-il bien trop vite. « Euh, non. Ils ne me reconnaîtront pas. Si quelqu'un vous voit, ils sauront. J'irais seul. »

Les voyous échangèrent des regards.

« Tu vas aller voir cette tapette aveugle d'hier, n'est-ce pas ? » Thad demanda.

« Surveille ton langage, » dit-il sèchement. « Et ça ne te regarde pas, putain. Je vais aller voir ce que ce Glee club peut faire, ok ? »

« Ok, ok. »

Blaine savait qu'ils ne le croyaient pas, qu'ils ne devraient pas, mais ils s'en fichait. Il se fichait de tout, sauf de revoir Kurt.

* * *

« Qui était ce gars avec qui tu étais hier ? » demanda Finn. Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ce serait tes affaires ? » Il se demanda, fermant son casier et se dirigeant vers sa classe.

« Parce qu'il ne ressemble pas au genre de gars avec qui tu traînes... ou que tu voudrais traîner, » il dit. Kurt pinça ses lèvres, en colère.

« Ma vie personnelle ne te regarde pas, Finn. »

« Ça me regarde quand ce quelqu'un semble profiter de toi, » il dit, essayant de se justifier.

« Finn, je peux prendre soin de moi, » il assura. « Tu ne lui as même pas parlé. »

« Écoute, Puck a dit qu'il était un mauvais gars. Il l'a connu en prisonet il lui a fait peur ! » Il craqua, frustré.

« Si Puck pense ça, alors il peut venir me le dire lui-même. Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal avec Blaine, à part le juger trop vite. Il m'a aidé quand ses amis m'ont harcelé et il m'a ramené à la maison, » il expliqua. « Quelqu'un qui peut faire ça n'est rien d'autre que courageux. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois aller en français. » il partit, esquivant habilement un sportif qui avait avancé son pied pour le faire trébucher.

* * *

« Peut-être qu'il ne va pas venir, » soupira Kurt.

« Kurt, ça ne fait que trente secondes, » assura Rachel, tapotant son épaule. « A quoi il ressemble, déjà ?

« Magnifique, j'imagine, » il gloussa. Il secoua sa tête. « Mh, cheveux bouclés, environ deux centimètres de moins que moi... »

« Grands yeux et une allure grincheuse ? » Elle demanda.

« Est-ce qu'il est en train de fumer ? »

« Mh. »

« C'est lui. »

« Il vient vers nous ? » Il suffoqua.

« Oui, oui. Ton chevalier en veste en cuir est venu pour t'emmener dans les quartiers pauvres. »dit-elle en souriant.

« Ne te moque pas. »

Le sourire de Rachel s'effaça. « Il est blessé. » Kurt fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet... inquiet pour quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait à peine.

« Hey, Kurt, » Blaine dit, essayant de ne pas paraître aussi heureux qu'il se sentait. Les coups de son père valait de le revoir.

Il était aussi beau qu'hier, mais dans différents vêtements, tout aussi adorable.

Rachel était presque ébahis par ce garçon qui était en train de fumer devant l'école, là où les professeurs pouvait le voir, avec son œil au beurre noir, une lèvre fendue et une coupure sur la joue. Elle sursauta quand elle remarqua ses yeux énervés sur elle.

« Tu vas continuer de me regarder, petite fille, ou tu vas aller en récréation avec tes copains de première année ? » Il demanda, n'appréciant pas d'être observé telle une attraction de foire. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je te verrais en répétition, Kurt, » cracha t-elle, partant au loin.

« C'était grossier, » Kurt fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas être fixé par une nana que je ne connais pas, comme si on était au zoo, » il se défendit. « Elle a été grossière en premier. »

Kurt soupira, hochant la tête. « Elle fait souvent ça. » Il éclaircit sa gorge. « J'ai répétition jusqu'à quatre heures et demie. »

« Cool. Je t'emmène dîner quand tu as fini, » il dit, sans poser de questions. La première réaction de Kurt était d'être d'accord avec tout ce qu'il disait. Mais il se posa un moment, écoutant sa voix. Il avait fait ça avant, exigé un rendez-vous au lieu d'agir comme le gentleman qui se cachait quelque part, Kurt le savait. Il n'aurait pas été aussi serviable s'il ne l'était pas.

Il déglutit, déterminé. « Non. » Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées de Blaine s'emmêler les unes aux autres.

« N-non ? » Il balbutia. « Mais, tu as dis hier- »

« J'ai dit que je voudrais traîner avec toi. Tu n'as rien dit par rapport à un dîner, » il a corrigé.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? » Il grogna, son cœur battant de peur que Kurt ne veuille rien faire avec lui.

« Je veux te connaître mieux, » l'ange expliqua. « Puis, je déciderais si je veux dîner avec toi ou pas. Tu as peut-être l'habitude que les autres gars -avec qui tu sors- tombent sous ton faux, prétentieux charme, mais contrairement à eux, je peux voir à travers toi. » Il a dit ça tellement fermement que Blaine n'a pas contesté. Il pouvait parier qu'à la fin de la nuit Kurt le connaîtrait mieux que personne d'autre.

_Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ? Et s'il ne me donnait aucune chance comme tous les autres ?_

« Je dois aller en répétition, » a déclaré Kurt, cherchant sa main. « Tu peux venir nous espionner si tu veux. » Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Comment tu as su que j'étais dans les Warblers ? » Il pâlit. Kurt sourit.

« Je ne savais pas, tu viens juste de me le dire. » Blaine sourit.

_Sale bâtard._

* * *

« Kurt, c'est qui ? » Quinn demanda.

« Qui ? » Puck a dit, en regardant dans le public.

« Ouais, il est sexy, » sourit Santana.

« Il est gay Santana, » grommela Kurt. « Et c'est juste un ami. » Finn se moqua. Les yeux de Puck s'élargirent.

« Kurt, mec- »

« Ok, les gars, » M. Schue interrompit. « C'est parti. »

* * *

Il a fallu un moment à Blaine pour se rendre compte que la répétition était fini. Il était en train de regarder Kurt, le fixant avec la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfait. Si ce garçon était encore plus angélique, il aurait des ailes et une auréole. La façon dont il chantait était... était juste magnifique que son cœur lui faisait mal.

Il se leva enfin, secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprits alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui.

« Hey, par ici ! » Il appela, ignorant les autres ados qui le fixaient. Kurt tourna dans sa direction, souriant et buvant d'un trait une bouteille d'eau. « C'était bien. »

« Merci, » dit Kurt, souriant légèrement.

« Je ne savais pas que ton registre était ça... » Il s'arrêta, secouant la tête. « Juste, wow. » Kurt rougit. « Tu veux aller au parc ou quelque part d'autre ? »

« Oui, je veux bien, » l'ange sourit.

* * *

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si on parle de toi maintenant ? » Blaine demanda gentiment. La soirée était fraîche et de plus en plus froide. Les étoiles et la lune brillaient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il regardait la douce lueur danser sur la peau porcelaine de Kurt, illuminant chaque traits, ses yeux brillants à la lumière.

Il était difficile pour Blaine de respirer, surtout quand Kurt se tourna vers lui.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne veux pas parler de moi, » dit-il tout simplement. Kurt fronça un petit peu les sourcils.

« Tu as l'air triste, » il remarqua. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, ça va. » Kurt toucha son visage. Il soupira. « Je vais bien. »

« Menteur. » Blaine enleva ses mains.

« Je ne veux pas parler de moi, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? » Il grogna. Kurt recula, blessé et un peu confus.

« D'accord, » il grinça. Blaine soupira, se maudissant et s'adoucissant.

« Hey, » dit-il doucement, prenant sa main. « Juste, ce n'est pas la chose la plus heureuse, ok ? Je veux parler de toi. Je veux en savoir plus sur toi. »

« Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent, » déclara Kurt, mémorisant la sensation de la main rugueuse et douce de Blaine dans la sienne.

« Tu aimes quand je suis gentil ? » Il demanda. Kurt hocha la tête. Blaine se racla la gorge, ne sachant pas pourquoi il était toujours muet avec ce garçon. « Je, euh, je m'améliorerai sur ça. » Kurt rougit encore.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Kurt dit doucement.

« Ouais. »

« Pourquoi tu veux autant être avec moi ? » Il se demanda. Blaine rougissait maintenant et heureux qu'il ne puisse le voir.

« Je-Je ne sais pas. Je suis bien avec toi » il haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas parce que je m'en sens désolé pour toi, ne pense pas ça. Juste, je... »

« Tu ne l'es pas ? »

« Non. »

« Et tu ne traînes pas avec moi comme si c'était une blague, parce que je suis moche ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Blaine le fixa, choqué.

« Tu n'es pas moche, » dit-il franchement. Kurt mordit sa lèvre, regardant ses genoux.

« Personne ne m'a jamais dit ça avant. »

Blaine pris ses mains, puis regarda son visage.

« Ils devraient. »

* * *

Blaine parla de lui, évitant le sujet de ses parents. Il a dit, à ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine, tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, des choses qu'il n'avait jamais dites avant.

« Je n'aime pas trop le football, » il haussa les épaules. « Mon histoire d'amour pour les écharpes passe au-dessus. » Blaine rigola. _Il rigolait._

« J'aime ton rire, » sourit Kurt. Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« C'est juste un rire. »

« Je sais. Mais le tien est adorable. » Blaine avala sa salive difficilement, soudain nerveux, la bouche sèche, les paumes moites.

« J'aime le tien aussi, » admit-il. « Je... je t'aime bien. » Kurt rougit. « Tu veux aller dîner avec moi vendredi soir ? »

Kurt sourit. _Maintenant c'est beaucoup mieux,_ il pensa.

« Oui, j'aimerais, » dit-il, essayant de garder sa voix calme. Il entendit la légère hésitation dans la voix de Blaine quand il lui a demandé, ce qui le fit se sentir mieux par rapport à sa voix tremblante.

Blaine sourit, regardant au loin, embarrassé. « Es-tu en train de sourire ? » Kurt demanda.

« Oui, » il murmura, toujours en rougissant.

« Je peux voir ? » Il demanda, levant une main. Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit.

« Bien sûr. »

Kurt toucha doucement son visage avec le bout de ses doigts.

Il vit les plis au coin de ses yeux, sentit ses joues dodues plus hautes sur son visage. Il sentit les fossettes provoquées par ses lèvres, sa bouche formant un grand sourire.

« De quelle couleur sont tes yeux ? » Il chuchota.

« Marrons. Comme du caramel, en fait. Pas comme de la merde. » Kurt rigola, tenant toujours son visage.

« Et tes cheveux ? »

« Marron foncé. Presque noir. »

« Ta peau ? »

« Je suis italien si ça peut t'aider. » Kurt hocha la tête.

« Oui. » Les yeux de Kurt étaient fermés, un petit sourire sur son beau visage alors qu'il imaginait ses traits. Il sentit la bosse de sa pomme d'Adam, l'angle pointu de sa mâchoire, et la petite courbe de son nez.

« Je peux te voir, » il sourit. « Je te vois. » Blaine le regarda, toujours souriant.

« Comme Daredevil, » il remarqua.

« Hein ? »

« Daredevil, le super-héros ? » insista t-il. Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit.

« Ça me va, » dit-il doucement.

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? » Blaine demanda.

« Je suis en train de toucher ton visage, donc tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux. »

« As... as-tu déjà eu un petit-ami avant ? » Kurt s'arrêta, une vague de douleur passa sur son visage. Blaine prit ses mains.

« Non, » lui dit-il. « Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un qui s'est intéressé à moi non plus. » Blaine fronça les sourcils, son cœur se serrant, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Il regarda ce garçon, ce magnifique, adorable et angélique garçon, et se demanda pourquoi personne sur terre ne l'avait remarqué avant.

« Je ne comprends pas comment c'est possible. »

L'ange rigola tristement.

« Je suis aveugle, efféminé et gay. Je suis un peu particulier. Pas beaucoup de gens veulent faire face à mon handicap, et encore moins mon magnifique sens de la mode et j'ai l'air d'être Judy Garland, » il a dit doucement. « J'ai donné mon cœur à des gens avant et je n'ai jamais eu quoique ce soit en retour. J'attends juste, je suppose. »

Blaine serra sa main, attendant de savoir qui l'a blessé pour qu'il les tue plus tard. « Tu n'as plus à attendre. »

Il se surprit lui-même, figé. « Je... » Il chercha le visage de Kurt, essayant de savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il ne regardait rien, des larmes dans ses yeux.

« Je te ramène chez toi. » Kurt releva son visage, le regarda, se levant avec lui et essayant de garder sa respiration sous contrôle.

« Ok. » Il fit un bisou discret sur la joue de Blaine avant de commencer à marcher.

Un étrange sentiment parcouru le corps de Blaine qu'il n'a pas tout à fait reconnu. La plupart des gens appelleraient ça le bonheur.

* * *

_Fini ! - Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre! -_

_La suite arrive bientôt :)_


	4. Sparks Fly

_Bonjour à tous :) Comment ça va bien? Voici le chapitre 4 ! _

_Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, ça me fait très plaisir :D _

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**- Brave Woodpecker :** Aw je suis contente que cette histoire te fasse ressentir ça, et ce n'est pas fini! Blaine est vraiment adorable avec Kurt et tu vas voir qu'il lui rend bien :) Merci beaucoup pour ta review x

**-** **justmoi59 :** Merci pour ta lecture et review :) Ça change de voir Klaine comme ça !

**- HOP3SO :** Merci beaucoup, c'est adorable! Il va arriver quelques trucs aux deux personnages mais je ne dis rien mdr bisous x

**- elisaa :** Je suis contente que la fic te plaise, je la trouve vraiment touchante et originale :) Merci beaucoup x

**- Klaineuse :** Malheureusement, les moments sombres ne vont pas cesser avant quelques chapitres... Désolé.. Mais je me tais ! Ca avance un petit peu entre les deux garçons :) Merci !

**- mama :** Merci à toi de la lire et de laisser des reviews :)

Merci Morgane, ma chérie x

Bonne lecture !

_**PS : Les mots avec des "*" sont expliqués à la fin :)**_

* * *

_**Sparks Fly**_

Blaine prit une bouffée de sa cigarette tout en soupirant et en fermant les yeux. Il plaqua sa tête contre les briques, le col de sa vestepulsant contre le vent de Novembre et se demandant combien de temps les professeurs prendraient pour se rendre compte que les Warblers n'étaient pas dans la salle de chant.

« Alors, » Thad dit, sa voix craquant à travers le silence. « Vous avez déjà baisé ensemble ? » Les garçons rigolèrent mais s'arrêtèrent tout de suite quand Blaine leur lancèrent un regard noir.

« Ça ne te regarde pas, putain, » gronda-t-il. « Et ne parle pas de lui comme ça. »

« Pourquoi ? » Trent demanda.

« Parce que je le dit, putain, voilà pourquoi ! » Il aboya.

« Délicat, hein ? » Nick rit. Blaine traversa l'allée, attrapant son col et le tirant en avant.

« Tu veux voir à quel point je peux être délicat ? » Il grogna, le jetant plus loin. « C'est quoi votre problème putain ? »

« C'est quoi notre problème ? Mais c'est quoi ton problème plutôt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Jeff demanda. « Tu es tout grr ! »

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mec ? »

« Je vais bien, » il cracha.

« Ah ouais ? Dis-ça à ton visage, » Wes dit, montrant les coupures et les ecchymoses.

« Juste, ferme ta putain de gueule, et ne parle pas de Kurt comme ça ou je te défigure, » dit-il d'un ton indifférent.

Ils savaient mieux que personne. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas parler de la vie personnelle de Blaine, jamais. Parler de ses blessures, c'était parler de sa mère et de son père, et c'était la meilleure façon de l'énerver.

Cependant, ils ne savaient pourquoi il s'était autant énerver par rapport à Kurt. Il connaissait à peine ce gars. Blaine ne s'attachait pas, surtout à des personnes avec qui il voulait coucher avec. Ils étaient perdus.

« Comment s'est passé le deal hier soir ? » Wes demanda, se tournant vers David, qui sourit et tapota sa poche.

« Disons que DaveY va avoir une nouvelle paire de chaussures, » il rigola. « Ou douze ! » Ils rigolèrent même Blaine esquissa un petit sourire. « La cocaïne est un bon business, mon pote. »

« C'est marrant, ta mère a dit la même chose chez moi la nuit dernière. » Ils rigolèrent encore plus fort, pendant que David sautait sur Nick.

Blaine était perdu dans son propre monde, en fumant d'un air heureux et en pensant. Il se sentait stupide de se sentir si étourdi et heureux de voir Kurt ce soir, mais il l'était. Des papillons flottaient dans son estomac en pensant à la voix de Kurt et à son magnifique visage. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de Breadstix. La seule fois où il avait dû aller là-bas, c'était pour récupérer quelques amis pris dans une bagarre avant que les policiers n'arrivent.

Mais le Breadstix était chic, sans trop l'être, mais ce n'était pas non plus un simple fast food pour ne pas le faire paraître trop pauvre ou qu'il ne se préoccupait pas de cette soirée. Contrairement aux autres garçons avec qui il avait pu être. Aucun d'entre eux n'ont été des relations stables. C'était plus comme un simple coup avec qui tu couchais pendant une nuit et après tout était fini_**.**_

Il ne voulait pas ça avec Kurt. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression qu'il l'utilisait comme ça, ce qui était son habitude. Non, il voulait quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose de mieux. Il voulait rester avec Kurt le plus longtemps possible, en fait, il ne voulait jamais être loin de Kurt. Il voulait savoir qu'il serait à ses côtés pour toujours... Il était perdu de ressentir ces choses là. Il souhaitait avoir eu des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre avant, comme ça il saurait quoi faire, comment réagir, et comment se comporter avec Kurt.

Le fait d'être avec Kurt lui faisait peur, et l'excitait. D'une part, il ne voulait rien d'autre que le tenir contre lui, toucher sa peau douce et l'écouter respirer pour le reste de sa vie. D'autre part, il voulait le repousser et s'enfuir loin de ce garçon qui l'obligeait à ressentir des choses, pulser son cœur, et obligeait sa bouche de cracher des choses qui devaient rester dans sa tête.

« Hey, allô la terre ! » Trent dit, agitant sa main devant le visage de Blaine. Il reprit ses esprits.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas revoir ce loser de Lima ce soir ou pas ? Nick demanda. Blaine frappa l'arrière de sa tête.

« Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, putain. Et oui, je le vois. Problème ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. Il jeta sa cigarette au loin, se tournant. « On doit s'entraîner. Les sectionals arrivent. » Il s'éloigna.

Ils se regardèrent, se demandant pourquoi leur leader se mettait dans un état pareil pour un garçon aveugle qui allait le changer pour le blesser plus tard. Les gars comme M. Lima ne restaient pas avec les gars comme Blaine. Ils ont juste leur période badboy puis ensuite ils partent, ne voulant pas les ennuis et les bagages qu'ils possèdent. Ils utilisent des arguments comme leur passé pour ensuite partir.

Donc, les Warblers regardaient Blaine partir au loin, se demandant combien de temps cela prendra avant que son cœur soit brisé... encore.

* * *

« Hey, Kurt, je peux te parler ? » Puck demanda, posant son plateau à côté du sien sur la table de la cafétéria.

« Je ne rechante pas pour des donations, Puckerman, » il soupira. « Je pense que les gens commencent à comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de 'Lima, l'Endroit pour les Enfants Qui Ne Peuvent Pas Voir.' »

« Non, c'est pas ça, » expliqua t-il. « Maintenant, écoute-moi jusqu'au bout, ok ? » Kurt hocha la tête. « Ce gars avec qui tu étais hier, son nom c'est Blaine Anderson. Il est allé en prison dix fois depuis qu'il a treize ans et il y était pour _pleins de choses_. Drogue, alcool, bagarres, tabac, résistance aux arrestations, fuite, vol, tu comprends. Rappelle-toi ce gamin qui prenait mes gaufres ? C'est lui. Il est mauvais, Kurt, et c'est _moi_ qui te dit ça. Je pense qu'il essaye de profiter de toi pour l'aider à voler ou quelque chose comme ça. Je veux que tu sois en sécurité parce que tu es mon ami et tout ce que ce gars va faire, c'est te blesser. »

Kurt attendit un peu avant de répondre. « As-tu déjà parlé avec lui ? » Puck soupira.

« Non. »

« Jamais pris le temps de le connaître alors qu'il volait tes gaufres ? »

« Non. »

« Alors comment sais-tu qui il est vraiment ? » Il demanda doucement. Puck soupira.

« Kurt, de ce que j'ai vu, je te dis que c'est un mauvais garçon. »

« Alors, laisse-moi le découvrir par moi-même, s'il te plaît, » il dit, peu de temps après, se levant pour ranger son plateau. Puck l'aida tout le long du chemin, essayant de l'empêcher de chuter ou d'être recouvert de slushie. Il a vu ça arriver trop souvent.

« Si tu as des problèmes, tu sais que tu peux m'appeler, d'accord ? » Il assura, essayant de transmettre son inquiétude sans vraiment le dire.

« Oui, Noah. Merci. »

* * *

« Merde, merde, merde, merde ! » Blaine jura, slalomant entre les voitures avec sa moto. Il était en retard. Ce fils de pute de policier l'avait arrêté pour aucune raison et lui avait posé des putain de questions comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal et l'avait mis en retard.

Il ne pouvait pas foirer ça. Et s'il ne voulait plus sortir avec lui maintenant ? Il a essayé de l'appeler et avait laissé quelques messages vocaux, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Merde, était-il en colère contre lui ?

Un grand garçon ouvra la porte, son visage sévère, énervé. « Je peux t'aider ? » Blaine leva son regard vers lui, imperturbable et prêt à passer à travers lui s'il le fallait.

« Je suis passé prendre Kurt, » il dit, sur le même ton.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille te parler maintenant, » dit-il. Blaine regarda le garçon de haut en bas, regardant quel genre d'intimidation il devrait utiliser sur ce clown.

« Je pense que tu ferais mieux de lui dire que je suis là et de me laisser lui parler avant que je m'énerve, » il grogna. Finn se redressa, le regardant de tout son long.

« Es-tu en train de me menacer ? »

Blaine le fixa. « Je te donne un conseil, » dit-il méchamment.

« Finn, bon sang ! » Kurt aboya, le poussant avec difficulté. « Je t'avais dit de me dire s'il était là. »

Une fois de plus, Kurt a réussi à le laisser bouche bée.

Il était magnifiquement beau. Son manteau était blanc, en coton épais avec de gros boutons en argent. Sa chemise était noir, descendant bas sur son cou avec ce pantalon incroyablement serrés qui était boutonné sur le côté, une épaisse écharpe grise autour de son cou. Il était parfait comme d'habitude, mais il y avait quelque chose avec la lumière, ou peut-être que c'était juste le fait de le revoir qui faisait battre son cœur aussi vite.

« Où étais-tu ? » Il demanda, en colère.

« Je me suis fait arrêter. Je n'allais pas vite, ni rien. J'ai juste démarré ma moto quand il m'a arrêté. Cet abruti m'a bien fait chier, et j'étais en retard, et je suis désolé, » dit-il très rapidement. _Ne pars pas, ne pars pas, ne pars pas s'il te plaît._

« Est-ce qu'on a perdu la réservation ? » dit-il doucement.

« Non, je les ai appelé et ils nous ont déplacé. Si nous partons maintenant, nous pouvons le faire, » il assura. Il s'arrêta, ses lèvres pincées, s'inquiétant. « J'ai essayé de t'appeler ! » Il lâcha, essayant de le faire réagir. « Mais, mais ton téléphone est éteint. »

« Oh... » Il se mordit la lèvre, coupable. « Je viens, mais... mais que ça ne se reproduise plus, » il avertit. Le cœur de Blaine sauta.

_Ne gâche pas à nouveau, connard !_ se dit-il_._

« Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle fois, je te promets, » dit-il en secouant sa tête.

« Ok, » il tendit la main dans l'attente. Blaine sourit, prit sa main et le guida dans les escaliers. « Au revoir, papa ! » Il hurla, fermant la porte rapidement. « Maintenant, dépêchons-nous avec qu'il voit la moto. Tu as apporté un- »

Blaine mis doucement le casque sur sa tête, le serrant soigneusement. « Casque pour toi ? » Il finit, souriant un petit peu. « Allez Daredevil. »

* * *

Kurt cria de rire, serrant fort la taille de Blaine contre lui alors qu'ils allaient à toute vitesse sur la route. Le vent froid giflait ses joues et gelait ses doigts mais il s'en fichait. C'était génial, excitant et un peu effrayant de penser que sa vie était entre les mains de ce garçon et un très petit véhicule en métal. Il se colla contre le dos de Blaine, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, excité de pouvoir le refaire sur le chemin du retour.

Blaine ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, écoutant le rire de Kurt. Entendre ce rire était probablement la meilleure chose au monde.

Il soupira, déçu quand il vit le restaurant, mettant la moto sur une place du parking. Kurt soupira, le souffle coupé. Blaine aida Kurt à descendre de la moto, enlevant doucement le casque et se demandant comment sa coiffure avait tenu le coup avec ce casque.

« C'est moche ? » Kurt demanda, rougissant et se recoiffant.

« Non, » il ria. « Tes cheveux sont parfaits. »

Ils se sont soudain rendu compte qu'ils étaient très proches, ainsi que les mains de Blaine sur sa taille. Il déglutit.

« Nous devrions rentrer à l'intérieur, » il murmura, ne le tirant pas. Kurt hocha la tête, toujours à la même place.

« Oui. »

Les bras de Kurt entourèrent le corps de Blaine, collant son corps au sien, sa tête sur sa poitrine, le serrant fort. Le cœur de Blaine sursauta, sentant la chaleur et la peau de Kurt. Il lui rendit son étreinte, posant sa joue contre le sommet de sa tête. Les deux oublièrent tout dans ce merveilleux, accidentel moment. Ils restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre dans la nuit froide, heureux. Rien n'avait été aussi... aussi parfaitdans leurs vies que ça. Un simple, extraordinaire, doux, beau moment. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment de ce moment magique, si étonnamment calme était qu'aucun des deux n'avait vécu cela l'ange pâle par un autre garçon, le brun par personne.

Kurt respirait lentement, se forçant à le faire. Il était tellement captivé par Blaine, son cou et sa poitrine. Il sentit les battements de son cœur, l'odeur de sa peau et de son parfum, c'était agréable, apaisant, hypnotisant. Il était tellement absorbé par tout ça qu'il n'entendit pas Blaine lui parler.

« Kurt ? » Blaine insista, se demandant s'il s'était endormi. Le garçon aveugle leva les yeux, s'écartant de son corps. Blaine eut mal à l'absence du contact, sa peau se refroidissant déjà de l'absence de la chaleur du corps de Kurt.

« Désolé, » marmonna-t-il, embarrassé. Blaine redressa son écharpe, ses doigts frôlant sa joue.

« Je pense que nous devrions aller à l'intérieur maintenant, » il dit. Kurt acquiesça, sa gorge trop sèche pour parler.

* * *

Le dîner était merveilleux. Il n'y avait pas de silence gênant, pas de discussion sur la pluie et le beau temps. Ils ont rigolé, plaisanté et souri. Kurt découvrit que Blaine avait beaucoup plus de connaissances que « Les choses à savoir pour survivre ».

Ils ont parlé de tout, de vêtements, de musique, de films, de théâtre, de la proposition 8*****, « Don't ask, don't tell »******, de nourriture, de tout.

Kurt a eu raison de penser qu'il y avait plus de choses à connaître de Blaine.

Le crime a trouvé son chemin dans la conversation, un sujet que Blaine connaissait très bien qu'il discuta des lois et de leurs lacunes mais Kurt n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Combien de fois as-tu été arrêté ? » Kurt demanda. Blaine fronça les sourcils, un peu honteux.

« Plus que je ne l'admets, » dit-il sincèrement. « Des fois, je faisais de mauvaises choses, et d'autres où j'étais juste aux alentours et donc pratique pour avoir un coupable. »

Kurt hocha la tête. « Est-ce que, euh... est-ce que tu te drogues ? » Il se demanda, espérant ne pas le fâcher.

« Avant, oui, mais je préfère boire, » dit-il sincèrement. « J'essaye de ne pas boire, cependant. Je suis un stupide ivrogne. »

_Il va continuer de me poser des questions jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose pour me laisser,_ pensa-t-il, désespéré.

Kurt continua de poser des questions. « Comment tu t'es retrouvé impliqué dans ce bordel ? »

« Drogues ? » Kurt hocha la tête. « Je fait l'intermédiaire de temps en temps pour mes amis, mais je n'en prends pas. J'ai essayé toute cette merde, et je n'aime pas ça. » _Ne pars pas._

« Et tu es allé en prison ? »

Blaine avala sa salive difficilement, nerveux. « Dix fois pour à peu près tout. » Il hocha la tête. « Alcool, rouler avec une voiture volée, vandalisme, vol- »

« Qu'est-ce que tu volais ? »

« Une barre de chocolat, » grogna Blaine. Kurt le regarda.

« Je sais quand tu me mens, » il averti. Blaine soupira.

« D'accord, une barre chocolatée, trois chemises, une paire de lunettes de soleil, une bouteille de coca-cola et une cartouche de cigarettes, » a-t-il déclaré. « Tout en un voyage. » Il pensait que Kurt serait horrifié. Cependant, Kurt rigola.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Il sourit. « Est-ce que tu es sorti avec tout ça ? » Blaine fit un grand sourire.

« Oui ! Ils m'ont pris à cause de la vidéo surveillance une semaine plus tard, » il expliqua.

« Tu avais quel âge ? » Il gloussa.

« Quinze ans, » il dit, toujours un sourire aux lèvres. Kurt secoua la tête en souriant.

« Wow, je veux dire, je ne tolère pas ton comportement ou quoique ce soit, mais wow. »

Les deux se turent. Blaine regardait ses mains, le cœur lourd.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de mauvaises choses, Kurt, » il murmura. « J'ai blessé des personnes, bonnes et mauvaises. J'ai été avec beaucoup de gars, et la dernière chose que je mérite est quelqu'un d'aussi magnifique et pur que toi. Tes parents vont me détester, tes amis aussi et ce sera dur pour toi. Ils vont faire de ta vie un enfer. »

« Qu'est-ce tu essayes de me dire ? » Kurt dit doucement.

« Que tu dois mettre fin à ça maintenant, avant de faire quelque chose que tu regrettes. Je ne veux pas te rendre la vie plus difficile. »

Kurt toucha la table, prenant la main de Blaine dans la sienne, souriant gentiment. « Ça fait dix ans que je ne peux plus rien voir. J'ai appris à lire en braille, m'habiller tout seul, me déplacer d'un endroit à un autre, écrire, manger et savoir si quelqu'un me suivait. J'ai du réapprendre à vivre alors que je n'avais que huit ans. Je pense que je peux te supporter. » Blaine sourit, serrant leurs mains.

C'était, aussi, la première fois qu'il tenait des mains dans les siennes.

* * *

_***La Proposition 8**__ est un référendum de novembre 2008 proposant l'amendement de la Constitution de l'État de Californie pour interdire le mariage entre personnes de même sexe, à la suite d'une initiative populaire en ce sens. Depuis le 26 juin 2013, la Cour suprême des États-Unis a jugé que le groupe de défenseurs de la Proposition 8 qui avait porté le dossier n'était pas légalement habilité à le faire et l'a annulée._

_****Don't ask, don't tell**__ (« Ne demandez pas, n'en parlez pas ») était une doctrine et une législation discriminatoires en vigueur de 1993 à 2011 dans les forces armées des États-Unis vis-à-vis des homosexuels ou bisexuels. Elle a été abolie par un vote du Sénat américain le 18 décembre 2010 et mise en application jusqu'au 20 septembre 2011._

Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Laissez-moi une review :) Bisous x


	5. Looking Deeper

Hey tout le monde ! Désolé du petit retard mais me revoilà :) J'ai pris un peu d'avance dans la trad donc normalement je serais plus trop en retard !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les fav/follow :) Je vous aimes !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

- **Brave Woodpecker :** Coucou :) c'est vrai qu'ils sont tellement mignon ! Ce chapitre va te plaire, je pense :) Bonne lecture et merci !

- **ButTodayIsTuesdayToo :** Merci, juste merci :) Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que ... non je dis rien parce que je veux pas te spoiler, désolé... C'est vrai que cette fiction est très originale et tellement touchante ! Et ça ne fait que commencer haha :) Comment le père de Blaine va réagir? Mal, comme toujours... D'ailleurs tu verras un passage de Blaine et son père qui n'est pas très gai (et malheureusement ça ne changera pas..) Je ne dis plus rien mdr ! J'en ai déjà assez dit lol ! Bonne lecture :) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

- **Guest :** Merci :) Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira aussi :)

- **Klaineuse :** Ça se rapproche encore un peu dans ce chapitre haha ;) Bonne lecture !

- **justmoi59 :** Tu vas voir que Kurt se fiche des avertissements de tout le monde haha il veut juste être heureux :)

- **Guest :** Merci Guest, c'est adorable :)

- **Crepouille :** Salut :) Mais non, la fiction a 30 chapitres donc ce n'est pas fini mdr! Blaine n'est pas vraiment un bad boy quand il est avec Kurt! Pauvre Puck, il voulait juste manger ses gaufres :'( MDRRRR Dans les prochaines chapitres, tu vas voir que Blaine a beaucoup de secrets et de la douleur au fond de lui... Bisous et merci beaucoup x

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Looking Deeper**

Ramener Kurt chez lui était la chose la plus dure que Blaine ait dû faire. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt s'en aille, si ce n'était que lui, il l'aurait gardé avec lui pour le reste de sa vie, juste pour entendre cette douce mélodie qu'était sa voix, si légère, ou alors juste pour tenir sa main. Il n'a jamais pensé que quelque chose comme ça pourrait être aussi agréable, mais il voulait le faire encore. Ce qui était probablement pourquoi ses doigts étaient liés à ceux de Kurt alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée.

« J'ai passé un très bon moment, » Kurt lui dit en souriant. Blaine sourit.

« Bien. Je suis content. J'ai passé un bon moment aussi, » il dit, gardant sa voix ferme. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses yeux se déplaçant à ses lèvres, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour faire ça. « Donc, il y a une fête le week-end prochain et... et je me demandais si tu voudrais y aller... avec moi. » Kurt sourit, hochant la tête.

« Oui, j'aimerais y aller, » il dit doucement. Blaine s'approcha un peu plus de lui, essayant toujours de respirer correctement.

Kurt pouvait entendre la vitesse de la respiration de Blaine. Il réalisa alors que Blaine pensait à la même chose que lui. Il sentit sa bouche devenir sèche.

« Je, euh, je te verrais là-bas alors. » Blaine dit. Kurt fronça les sourcils. Il ne voulait pas attendre aussi longtemps pour le revoir.

« Je ne peux pas te voir plus tôt ? » Kurt demanda. Blaine se sentit rougir, ses mains moites.

« Euh, je, mh, je peux venir te voir lundi après les cours. On pourra aller au Lima Bean et prendre un café, » il suggéra. Kurt fit un énorme sourire, toujours étonné de tenir la main d'un garçon qu'il imaginait magnifique et qui trébuchait sur les mots en essayant de lui parler.

« Ok. » Kurt répondit. Blaine était si proche, sa chaleur s'étendant sur lui.

« Je peux... Kurt, je peux t'embrasser ? » Il respira. Kurt hocha la tête, essayant de ne pas trembler. Il ferma les yeux, attendant. Blaine prit une profonde respiration, se penchant en avant, si désespéré de toucher ses lèvres roses.

Il effleura sa peau quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Les garçons se séparèrent rapidement, déçus.

« Désolé, » dit Burt, sans vraiment y penser. « J'ai entendu du bruit, je n'étais pas sûr de ce que c'était. » Blaine jeta un regard mauvais au sol. Kurt se renfrogna.

« A plus, Kurt, » marmonna Blaine, sautant l'escalier et se dirigeant vers sa moto.

« Salut, » déclara Kurt doucement. Il tressaillit un peu quand la moto démarra et partit au loin. Il se tourna, rentrant dans sa maison. « Merci, papa. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Il demanda en le suivant à l'intérieur, sur la défensive.

« Non, c'est rien ! » Il se dépêcha de monter les escaliers, les larmes aux yeux. Burt le suivit.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit qu'il conduisait une moto ? Cette chose pourrait te tuer ! » Dit-il sévèrement. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Papa, je m'en fous que tu aimes ce qu'il conduit ou pas, d'accord ? » Il soupira, exaspéré. Il avait été si près d'avoir son premier baiser, de quelqu'un d'adorable et d'incroyable, et son père avait tout gâché.

« Je n'aime pas ce gars, Kurt. Ce n'est pas une bonne fréquentation, je te le dis. »

Kurt ferma les yeux, prenant une profonde respiration. « Tu sais ce qu'il est ? » Dit-il en serrant les dents. « Il est adorable, intelligent, drôle et sa vie a été un enfer total. Mais il m'aime bien. Il est gentil avec moi. Il ne pense pas que je suis trop efféminé, il est gay et il pense que je suis mignon. Sais-tu combien de personnes m'ont déjà dit que j'étais mignon? »

« Kurt, je sais que ce garçon porte une certaine attention sur toi- »

« Avec qui tu n'as dit que deux mots, » dit-il sèchement. « Papa, toi et moi savons que je peux lire les gens. Tu sais que je ne te dirais pas que c'est un gars sympa s'il ne l'était pas, ok ? Ce soir, tu as interrompu ce qui aurait pu être mon premier baisé avec lui. Je le revois cette semaine et pendant les quelques semaines à venir, j'espère. Je pourrais avoir enfin un petit-ami, et je l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, d'accord ? J'ai déjà assez de gens qui me font la morale à l'école, est-ce que je peux avoir un peu de soutien de ta part ? »

Burt regarda son fils pendant un moment, comprenant qu'il n'est plus un enfant. Kurt n'a plus besoin de protection, en dépit de son handicap, plus maintenant, et il pourrait prendre ses décisions lui-même. Blaine était mauvais pour lui, mais si Kurt voulait être avec lui, il n'y avait rien que Burt puisse faire.

« Très bien, » il se rendit, en levant les mains. « D'accord, tu as gagné. Si tu veux être avec ce gars, alors je te soutiens, ok ? Mais si il fait une seule chose qui te fait avoir des problèmes ou s'il te blesse- »

« Il ne me blessera jamais. »

« Tu es sûr? »

« Oui, papa. Je suis sûr. » Il soupira, secouant la tête. « Je vais aller au lit et essayer de ne pas penser au magnifique baisé que je viens de louper. »

* * *

Coup de poing.

Coup de poing.

Baffe.

Coup de poing.

Coup de poing.

Chute.

Coup de pied.

Lynchage

Coup de pied.

« C'est ce que tu obtiens quand tu te trompes de cigarettes, pédé. »

_Non_, l'esprit de Blaine hurlait alors qu'il était sur le sol, du sang coulant hors de sa bouche, le corps douloureux. _Pas ce soir. Pourquoi devait-il me battre ce soir ? C'était parfait, tellement merveilleux avec Kurt là-bas. Le doux, adorable, insolent, langue de vipère, beau Kurt._

Il traîna par terre jusqu'à sa chambre, fixant sa mère qui était en train de sortir de la salle de bain un verre de scotch à la main. Cette soirée avait été tellement bien jusqu'à maintenant...

Il s'assit sur son lit, ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet et prit son plus ancien et plus proche ami.

Un rasoir.

Il roula sa manche afin de dévoiler sa peau, fixant la lame, la tournant dans sa main. Il ne pouvait pas contrôler les sentiments qu'avait Kurt pour lui, ou les accès de fureur de son père sur son corps, ou si oui ou non le père de Kurt laisserait son fils être avec une telle épave. Mais il pouvait contrôler cela. Il pouvait décider si oui ou non il couperait plus ou moins profond, long ou court, douloureux ou indolore. C'était à lui de décider, et maintenant, il voulait juste enlever cette peine qu'il ressentait dans son cœur et qui lui rappelait les coups qu'il venait de recevoir pour que ce soit seulement un souvenir, cela devait faire mal. Cela l'aiderait. Il le devait, et il avait besoin de _quelque chose_ pour oublier.

Il ferma les yeux, soupirant presque de soulagement quand la lame entra dans sa peau, le sang coulant sur son poignet.

_Qu'est-ce que Kurt penserait de ça ?_

« Qui s'en préoccupe ? » Il dit d'une voix presque inaudible. Personne ne se souciait de lui, surtout quelqu'un comme Kurt. Son père s'en fichait, sa mère aussi et les Warblers-

_Ils se soucient._

_Ils seraient défoncé avant de venir m'aider._

Son père le détestait, voulait sa mort parfois. Il ne s'inquiétera jamais. Sa mère s'était noyée dans l'alcool, ignorant toujours ses coups, sa douleur, sa maltraitance qui durait depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas.

Et Kurt, il serait aussi parfait qu'avant si Blaine disparaissait de la surface de la terre maintenant.

Il coupa, encore et encore, allant sur les anciennes cicatrices, les ouvrant encore une fois. Il soupira, fermant les yeux. Cela fait mal, oui, mais mon dieu, cela fait du bien. Le sang coulait sur le plancher, colorant son tapis qui allait être remplacé dans quelques instants.

Soudain, son téléphone sonna sur la table de chevet. Il fronça les sourcils, le regardant. L'écran afficha : « Nouveau message : Kurt. » Il laissa tomber le rasoir à côté de lui, prenant l'appareil rapidement.

« J'espère que mon père ne t'as pas effrayé, » il lit.

« Nan. Il ne m'a pas fait peur, » il répondit. Il attendit que l'écran s'allume à nouveau avec inquiétude.

« Bien, » un smiley suivi. « J'ai vraiment passé un bon moment ce soir. »

« J'en suis ravi. » Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne reçoive une réponse.

« Je voulais vraiment t'embrasser. » Il dit. La bouche de Blaine est devenu sèche, le rasoir oublié depuis longtemps.

« Vraiment ? » Il répondit.

« Ouais. »

« Bien, j'espère que j'aurais encore une chance. »

« Moi aussi. »

* * *

« … Et j'étais tellement énervé ! Il n'avait pas le droit de nous interrompre comme ça, » Kurt ronchonna, ses lèvres toujours en attente d'un baisé.

« Eh bien, tu le vois bientôt, n'est-ce pas ? » Rachel assura.

« Je sais, » il soupira, fermant son casier. « Ça aurait été tellement parfait. »

« Depuis combien de temps vous vous connaissez ? » Elle demanda.

« Environ deux semaines, » il dit. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Et tu l'aimes déjà autant ? » Elle demanda, un peu confuse. Il soupira.

« Écoute, Rachel, je sais que c'est bizarre, et ça va contre la normalité des relations et comment ça marche dans ce pays. Mais si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, notre relation n'est pas vraiment normale. Je suis aveugle, et il est- »

« Un jeune délinquant ? » Elle proposa. Il roula ses yeux.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que peu importe si ceci est bizarre ou mal, ça me fait du bien. Quand je suis avec lui, je... je ne sais pas. Il me fait me sentir tellement merveilleux, bien plus que certaines personnes ne m'ont jamais fait sentir dans toute ma vie. J'aime être avec lui, et je veux être à ses côtés tout le temps. Je ne le connais peut-être pas depuis longtemps, mais je pense que je ressens quelque chose pour lui, » ses mots se turent dans un murmure, regardant les livres dans ses mains.

« Bien, je suppose que c'est tout ce qui importe, » dit-elle doucement. Elle lui tapota l'épaule. « Je te verrai au Glee Club. » Elle s'éloigna.

Il se retourna, comptant son chemin tout le long du couloir jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Il a été, sans pitié, poussé contre les casiers quelques instants plus tard, les livres tombant sur le sol. Il resta accroupi à côté d'eux, la douleur et la chaleur de son épaule, écoutant les rires au loin des garçons qui avaient fait cela. Un qu'il reconnu comme celui de David Karofsky.

« _Regarde_ où tu vas, homo ! »

Kurt prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux, sentant déjà l'ecchymose sur son épaule. Il se souleva grâce au casier et continua de marcher les jambes tremblantes, se demandant quand est-ce qu'un jour quelqu'un ferait quelque chose à ce sujet. Alors peut-être qu'il ne serait pas tout le temps effrayé.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Blaine dit, touchant doucement l'épaule de Kurt. Les yeux du pâle garçon s'élargirent, réalisant que son tee-shirt à manches longues et col bas révélait son épaule. Il tira dessus, cachant la blessure.

« Quoi ? »

Blaine secoua la tête, atteignant, avec sa main, le tee-shirt. « Ne me dis pas « quoi ». Tu sais ce que c'est. C'est quoi ? » Le bleu était violent, violacé et frais.

_S'il vous plaît, faîtes que son père ne soit pas comme le mien, mon dieu s'il vous plaît._ Il paniqua, la pensée brève mais terrifiante.

« Je... Je ne suis pas vraiment aimé dans mon école, ok ? » Dit-il doucement. « On m'a poussé contre les casiers aujourd'hui, c'est pas important. »

Le doux sentiment du garçon aux cheveux noirs fut remplacé par de la colère.

« Ils te poussent contre les casiers assez fort pour te faire _ça_ ? » Il dit, touchant délicatement la blessure. Kurt secoua son épaule, repoussant la main de Blaine, essayant de ne pas rougir comme un idiot.

« Comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas important, » marmonna-t-il. Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage furieux et blessé de Blaine.

« Ça l'est pour moi, » il dit avec insistance. Kurt regarda la table, jouant avec sa tasse nerveusement. « Est-ce qu'ils te font autre chose ? » Pas de réponse. Blaine se tut et prit doucement sa main, sans se soucier des connards qui pourraient avoir un problème avec ça.

Kurt se détendit un peu, assez réconforté pour parler.

« Des insultes, surtout. Slushies, jeté dans une benne à ordures, des chaises mises devant moi. Comme d'habitude, » il murmura.

« Des noms, » Blaine demanda, la colère prenant le dessus.

« Je peux me débrouiller, » Kurt assura, secouant la tête. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça, on peut changer de sujet ? »

Blaine acquiesça, mais seulement parce que ces grands yeux bleus semblaient être la seule chose sur cette planète à qui il ne puisse dire non.

« … et je suis tellement excité pour les Sectionals, » il rigola. Blaine sourit à ce qui était le plus mignon son qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

« Ouais, moi aussi, » il sourit. « Tu vas traîner avec moi là-bas ou me traiter comme le lépreux de la concurrence ? » Kurt sourit.

« Peut-être pas un lépreux, » dit-il. Blaine repris sa main.

« Alors, que veux-tu faire maintenant ? » Le brun demanda, sa voix basse, mais son ton envoya un frisson dans le dos de Kurt.

« Je... Je euh... Je ne sais pas, » il grinça.

« Tu veux aller faire un tour ? » Il proposa.

« Il fait froid, » Kurt fronça les sourcils. Blaine serra sa main assurément.

« Je te garderai au chaud. »

Comment pouvait-il dire non à _cela_ ?

* * *

Voilà :) Alors, vous avez aimé? Avez-vous aimé le rapprochement Klaine? Qu'avez-vous pensé de la scène Blaine/Père?

Bisous et à la prochaine !


	6. Lost in Darkness

Bonsoir ! Comment allez-vous? Voici le chapitre 6 :) Ma bêta n'a pas pu le corriger donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes... (normalement, j'ai relu et il n'y en a pas mdr) Je voulais vous remercier pour votre fidélité et pour les reviews, ça me fait super plaisir :)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

- **Nina-Gleeks :** Pour répondre à ta question, oui, Kurt va s'en rendre compte, même s'il s'en doute déjà que son père est violent avec lui... Tu vas voir, dans ce chapitre, que Kurt se rend compte que la vie de Blaine n'est pas si merveilleuse !

- **Brave Woodpecker :** Je suis désolée... Le premier baiser va venir bientôt, t'inquiète ! Blaine est tellement mignon et il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive.. (enfin personne ne le mérite!) Et, oui, les yeux des aveugles peuvent être d'une couleur, la plupart des aveugles ont les yeux blancs, gris mais certains ont toujours leur couleur naturelle (j'ai fait mes petites recherches parce que je n'étais pas sûre..). Donc oui, Kurt a toujours les yeux bleus (un peu plus claire).

- **Klaineuse :** Oui, tu n'es pas la seule à penser ça. Ses parents sont horribles mais... (je ne spoile pas mdr) En effet, Kurt aide beaucoup Blaine sans s'en rendre compte. Ils s'aident tous les deux. Et ils vont bientôt s'en apercevoir :) Merci pour ta review x

- **Crepouille :** Salut toi :) Je comprends, je m'endors tard pendant les vacances mdr ;) J'ai vécu à peu prés la même chose que toi. Une de mes anciennes amies se scarifiait et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour l'aider... Je trouvais pas les mots.. Mais Blaine a Kurt à ses côtés donc ça va beaucoup l'aider. Pauvre Kurt, il n'a vraiment pas de chance, et c'est pas fini pour lui malheureusement :( Dans ce chapitre, Kurt se pose exactement la même question : est-ce qu'il apprécie Blaine parce qu'il l'aime bien ou parce que c'est le seul garçon qui se préoccupe de lui? Je pense que Kurt aime beaucoup Blaine, bien plus qu'il ne le voudrait... Tu verras dans ce chapitre :/ Merci pour ta review, j'adore :) Bisous x

Bonne lecture ! (Je rappelle que ce n'est qu'une traduction.. Voici l'originale : /s/7505405/1/I-ve-Been-Looking-for-You-Forever)

* * *

**Lost in Darkness**

Enveloppé dans des bras tendres et chauds, son parfum enivrant doucement l'air, Kurt était incroyablement bien. Il étais assis sur ce banc dans le parc, l'un des bras de Blaine était autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant sa main. Il soupira, content et à l'aise.

Blaine était toujours étonné qu'il se sente comme ça avec Kurt, et qu'il soit autorisé à le tenir comme ça. Il n'a jamais été bon pour l'intimité. Il ne faisait pas de câlins et le mot n'existait même pas dans son vocabulaire, et il était sûr que si l'un de ses amis apparaissait miraculeusement, il trouverait une bonne excuse à sa façon d'être assis. Peu importe, pour l'instant, il resta comme ça avec lui et fut vraiment heureux.

« Tu as toujours froid ? » Blaine demanda.

« Non, » Kurt secoua la tête. « As-tu froid ? » Blaine secoua la tête, luttant contre l'envie de caresser la joue du châtain devenue rose à cause du vent frais de la nuit. Il prit des respirations lentes et profondes, sachant que Kurt sentait probablement son cœur battre. Il avait fixé ses lèvres toute la soirée, et il le faisait toujours, voulant désespérément essayer et l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Hey, Blaine ? » Kurt demanda, interrompant ses pensées.

« Oui ? » Il dit, raclant sa gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Nous, je veux dire? » Il dit doucement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Blaine dit, confus.

« Est-ce que... on est ensemble, on se fréquente, on va être ensemble, est-ce que c'est juste un plan cul, c'est quoi ? » Il demanda, un peu effrayé de la réponse. Blaine avala difficilement sa salive.

« Je... Je pensais qu'on pourrait être ensemble, t'sais, après qu'on se connaisse mieux, » il dit. « Je veux y aller doucement, au cas où... au cas où tu ne veuilles pas de moi. »

« Oh, » déclara Kurt doucement, se demandant comment Blaine pouvait penser qu'il ne voulait pas être avec lui. « Doucement c'est bien, » il assura. Blaine sourit, le regardant. Kurt était affalé contre sa poitrine, ses joues devenant de plus en plus roses, sa peau si douce et belle, et Blaine voulait plus que tout embrasser ces lèvres charnues bien trop tentantes en face de lui. Le brun releva son menton, essayant de garder son souffle régulier. Kurt déglutit, sachant ce qui allait arriver.

Il sentit ses yeux se fermer alors que la chaleur de Blaine devenait de plus en plus proche, son corps tendu, le sentant plus près. Kurt chercha désespérément quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, saisissant la première chose qu'il trouva, les poignets de Blaine.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se figea quand Kurt haleta, et il se pencha en arrière, les yeux écarquillés. Les narines de Blaine se dilatèrent tandis qu'il s'écarta du châtain, terrifié.

« Blaine, » souffla Kurt. « Blaine, c'est quoi ça ? »

« Rien, » il cracha instantanément. « C'est rien, fous-moi la paix. »

« Blaine, est-ce que- »

« Laisse tomber, Kurt ! »

« Est-ce que tu te scarifies ? » Il demanda, sa voix douce. Blaine se leva, furieux.

« J'ai dit tais-toi ! » Il hurla. Kurt grimaça, essayant de le toucher.

« Blaine, c'est bon, on peut en parler- »

« Il n'y a rien à dire ! » Il était en train de lui crier dessus, et Kurt était pris entre deux émotions : être sur la défensive ou être bouleversé. « Ce n'est pas tes putain d'affaires, ok ? » Le pâle garçon ne pouvait que le fixer, ignorant les injures, essayant juste d'aider.

« Blaine, si tu as besoin d'aide il y a des gens- »

« JE NE VAIS PAS ALLER VOIR UN PUTAIN DE PSY ! » Il grogna. « JUSTE LAISSE TOMBER ! »

« J'essaye juste d'aider ! » Kurt répliqua, des larmes de colère dans ses yeux. Blaine lui lança un regard noir.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide d'un putain d'handicapé, » grogna-t-il. Il regretta aussitôt ce qu'il dit, mais il n'y avait pas moyen de revenir en arrière. « Kurt- »

Kurt se leva avec dignité, des larmes sur son visage, mais sa voix était complètement ferme quand il parla. « Je ne suis pas un handicapé, » il dit, les poings serrés. « Donc, VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! » Il s'éloigna, bien conscient d'où il était et comment rentrer chez lui. Il attendit que Blaine soit loin de lui avant de sangloter, le visage dans ses mains.

Le criminel le regarda s'éloigner, son cœur se brisa douloureusement. Il était parti. Il ne reviendrait pas.

« PUTAIN ! » Il hurla, frappant son poing dans un arbre près de lui.

_SALE FILS DE PUTE ! Deux semaines, deux PUTAIN DE SEMAINES et tu as déjà tout gâché ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? IL NE REVIENDRA JAMAIS !_ Il frappa l'arbre encore et encore, ne s'autorisant pas à sentir autre chose que de la peine physique. La peine qu'il méritait, les blessures qu'il méritait.

Kurt était parti. Il avait effrayé un ange sans le faire exprès. Il avait fait pleurer cet ange. Il avait fait ça.

Il continua de frapper l'arbre même si ses doigts commençaient à saigner. Même s'ils étaient cassés.

* * *

« Kurt, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien ! »

« Kurt- »

« Je vais bien, papa ! Juste... juste laisse-moi tranquille... » Sa voix se tut dans un murmure, alors qu'il marchait jusqu'à l'escalier, claquant la porte de sa chambre. Il s'effondra sur son lit, sanglotant fortement et serrant son oreiller contre lui. Lui et sa grande gueule.

_Tout aurait été si parfait si tu n'avais rien dit !_

« Il-il m'a appelé- »

_Je sais, je sais, il l'a fait. Mais merde, Kurt, il a eu peur._ Cela ne faisait pas moins mal. Son cœur battait fort, les yeux larmoyant_**. **_Il avait pris l'habitude de ne plus pleurer en allant se coucher chaque nuit, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Blaine, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir maintenant. La même routine qu'il avait fait pendant près de dix ans.

Il avait laissé le premier mec qu'il a autorisé à aimer, partir. Il retomba sa tête sur son oreiller, le serrant comme si c'était une personne qui pourrait enlever tout ses problèmes.

* * *

« Blaine, qu'as-tu fait cette fois ? » Dit le Dr. Albert. Blaine ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur ses mains ensanglantées, sa mâchoire serrée. Elle prit sa main, la tourna. « Tu vas avoir besoin de points de suture, et pas qu'un peu. » Il haussa les épaules, imperturbable, insensible.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, et puisqu'ils le connaissaient si bien dans cette clinique gratuite, il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il avait besoin de 5 points de suture sur chaque articulation des doigts. Il refusa l'anesthésie, ne faisant presque aucun bruit quand elle commença son travail.

« Alors, avec qui t'es-tu battu ? » Elle dit tendrement.

« Personne, » il dit d'une voix rauque. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Eh bien, tu as dû abîmer tes mains d'une manière ou d'une autre, » elle déclara. Il secoua la tête. Ce qu'il a fait ou pourquoi il l'a fait ne la regardait pas.

« Juste faîtes ces points de suture et arrêtez de me poser des questions, » dit-il sévèrement. Elle pinça les lèvres et continua.

« Veux-tu quelques antibiotiques ? » Elle demanda. « Cela aidera pour la douleur. »

« Mes amis les prendront, » dit-il en secouant la tête.

« Blaine- »

« Ça va aller, » dit-il brusquement, sa voix restant calme. Elle enveloppa ses mains avec un bandage, se demandant toujours s'il allait lui parler.

« Problème de garçon ? » Elle osa, terminant le bandage. Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle pour la première fois, la fixant. Elle le regardait, impassible. Elle avait l'habitude de Blaine. Elle était habituée à des gens bien pires que Blaine, mais elle savait qu'il pouvait être violent. Elle garda sa voix neutre. « Je demande juste, pas d'indiscrétion. Tu n'as pas à me parler, Blaine. »

« Ouais, » il dit après une longue pause, regardant le sol. « J'ai merdé. » Il se leva, attrapant son manteau.

« Il pourra peut-être te pardonner, tu sais, » elle dit. Il s'arrêta, dos à elle donc elle ne pouvait pas voir la douleur atroce traverser son visage.

« Non, » lui dit-il, se rappelant le visage de Kurt. « Non, il ne le fera pas. »

* * *

« Kurt ! »

Il continua de marcher.

« Kurt, attends ! »

L'ignorant toujours.

« Kurt, » Finn dérapa pour s'arrêter devant lui.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur pour entendre « Je te l'avais dit », Finn, donc laisse-moi tranquille, » dit-il fermement, marchant autour de lui.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, » Finn assura. « Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. » Kurt sentit encore les larmes aux bords des yeux, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point.

« Ça va, » il cracha. « Maintenant... juste... putain laisse-moi tranquille, » il semblait épuisé quand il parlait puis partit, encore plus bouleversé quand il trébucha. Il tomba, sachant que Finn ne serait plus là pour l'aider à se lever. Personne ne voudrait l'aider. Il s'enroula sur lui-même contre les casiers, respirant lentement pour se calmer, se demandant pourquoi sa vie devait être aussi nulle.

Il se releva avec précaution du sol, seulement pour être frappé et retomber de nouveau. Il sanglota une fois, une larme s'échappant de son visage. Cela faisait que quelques jours, mais...

Blaine lui manquait.

* * *

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » Blaine cracha alors qu'il rentrait dans la salle de chant. L'étrange garçon se retourna, un sourire en coin, quelque chose d'étincelant dans ses yeux quand il vit Blaine. Le bouclé regarda le nouveau, le jugeant du regard. Il était plus grand que lui, maigre, cheveux châtains, yeux verts. Dans d'autres circonstances, Blaine aurait essayé d'avoir ce gars. Enfin, dans son lit, en tous cas.

Le garçon tendit sa main, toujours ce sourire en coin. « Sebastian Smythe. »

* * *

Désolé... Ne me tapez pas.. C'est pas de ma faute! Mais rappelez-vous que Kurt et Blaine sont des âmes sœurs :)

Bisous ! (vu que ce chapitre n'est pas très long, j'en posterai un bientôt ;)) N'oubliez pas une petite review, j'aime savoir ce que vous en pensez!


	7. Dying Embers

Hey ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre! Vu que le dernier chapitre était court, je vais poster celui-là plus tôt :) J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir lol

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews (+30!)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

- **Crepouille :** C'est vrai que ce chapitre était vraiment nul pour Klaine mais bon, ça va s'arranger... ou pas :/ Blaine est très effrayé par rapport à ses sentiments et ses parents... Les prochains chapitres seront très durs pour lui :( La clinique gratuite, c'est surtout un centre infirmier, et comme Blaine est un habitué, ils connaissent sa situation et donc ne demande pas d'argent (un peu comme les avortements pour les mineurs..). Ne t'inquiète pas pour Sebastian, Blaine sait très bien comment gérer ce genre de gars mdr ! Aw merci beaucoup, c'est gentil :) Merci infiniment pour tes reviews, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir ton avis !

- **Brave Woodpecker** : Je suis désolé pour ce chapitre... C'est vrai qu'il était triste mais ça va s'arranger avec le temps (enfin pas vraiment :/) N'ai(e) pas peur ! Merci pour ta review 3

- **Nina-Gleeks** : Tu vas voir que Sebastian ne va pas faire long feu mdr

- **Klaineuse** : Ouf ! Je voulais pas être tapée :) Je ne dis rien, j'aime bien te laisser dans l'angoisse mdr mais ne t'inquiète pas trop ;) Malheureusement, dans ce chapitre, ça ne s'arrange pas trop mais ça va venir :) Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Dying Embers**

« Sebastian Smythe, » dit le garçon, souriant à Blaine, le reluquant. Blaine l'ignora complètement, regardant Wes.

« Depuis quand on laisse rentrer les gens sans une réunion ? » Il grogna. Wes ricana.

« On l'a fait, » intervint Thad. « Tu étais occupé avec ce- »

« Ta gueule, » il grogna, se tournant vers Sebastian. « Donc, tu sais chanter ? »

« Évidemment. C'est un peu comme ça que je suis rentré dans la chorale, » il gloussa. Blaine ricana, pas d'humeur pour cette attitude arrogante ou des plaisanteries d'un fils de pute.

« Donc pourquoi tu es ici, Smythe ? » Il grogna. Le sourire de Sebastian s'élargit.

« Plusieurs raisons, » il dit, ignorant les autres Warblers de la pièce et s'approchant du bouclé. « Un : j'aime chanter. Deux : j'étais dans le glee club de mon ancienne école. Et trois… » Il le regarda de haut en bas. « J'ai entendu que le sex-symbol Blaine Anderson était dans celle-ciet je voulais _vraiment_ te rencontrer. »

« Aw, Blaine, » roucoula Nick, « On dirait que tu as une groupie. » Le sourire de Sebastian faiblit un peu. Blaine se tourna vers Wes, en l'ignorant complètement.

« Nous avions déjà assez de membres, pourquoi avons-nous besoin de lui ? » Il demanda.

« Flynt a été arrêté la nuit dernière. Nous avions besoin d'un ténor pour le remplacer, » il haussa les épaules. « Sebastian est venu et a auditionné pendant que tu étais à ton rendez-vous la nuit dernière et on l'a laissé entrer dans le groupe. »

« Comment ça s'est passé, au fait ? » David demanda. « Le rendez-vous, je veux dire ? »

Blaine secoua la tête, se dirigeant vers la porte. « Je vous vois plus tard les gars. »

« Où tu vas ? » Jeff s'exclama. « Nous devons répéter. »

« Je suis bien plus que prêt pour les Sectionals. Montrez à Smythe ce qu'il a besoin de faire pour qu'il ne ressemble pas à un connard quand nous serons là-bas. » Il claqua la porte, une lourde culpabilité sur le cœur. Il avait besoin de parler à Kurt, et s'il continuait à ignorer ses appels et ses messages, alors il allait aller le voir.

* * *

_Fils de pute_, pensa Kurt, couché sur le dos dans la benne. Être jeté dans la benne n'était pas vraiment le problème, avec l'odeur et ne pas savoir s'il avait mis sa main dans du pudding de la semaine dernière, c'était plutôt de pouvoir sortir de la benne qui était le plus difficile.

Il s'assit, trouva le bord et mesura la meilleure façon de sortir de cette chose sans tomber sur son visage… encore.

_Ok, Kurt,_ il pensa, prenant une profonde respiration. _Juste balance tes jambes au-dessus et saute. C'est facile. Tu peux le faire._

Il prit une profonde inspiration, son coude se fit douloureux quand il a percuté quelque chose en tombant dans la benne. Il se positionna dans ce qu'il espéra être un bon angle pour sauter, avalant difficilement sa salive.

Il glissa.

Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge, ses muscles se tendant tous à la fois pour frapper le sol et se blesser. Peut-être qu'il a encore cassé son bras-

« Waouh ! » s'exclama une voix familière, le rattrapant. « Je te tiens, Kurt, » dit Sam, tenant ses épaules et le reposant au sol. « Ça va ? »

« Je vais bien, » lui dit-il. « Merci. » Il repositionna ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, grimaçant quand il sentit des saletés collées sur lui. « Peux-tu me diriger dans la direction des toilettes ? » Il murmura.

« Ouais, euh, je t'emmène, » il dit, faisant un petit sourire, souhaitant pouvoir faire plus que le guider à l'endroit où il pourrait se nettoyer. « Donc, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans la benne ? »

Kurt gloussa. Merci pour l'attention. « Les joueurs de football qui s'en foutent de mon orientation m'ont jeté dedans, » il dit, essayant de ne pas être aussi sévère qu'il l'était. Sam s'arrêta, soudain choqué.

« Quoi ? » Il s'exclama. « Ils- »

« Sam, je ne sais pas sous quelle roche de cette école tu vis, mais cela m'arrive au moins une fois par semaine, » il dit sèchement, secouant la tête et se détachant de lui, reconnaissant où il était par les sons. Sam fronça les sourcils, pinçant ses grosses lèvres.

« Kurt, je… je suis désolé, » marmonna-t-il. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Non, c'est… c'est bon. Merci, » il soupira, se dirigeant vers les toilettes. Sam le suivit, ne comprenant pas que Kurt voulait être seul. « Pourquoi tu me suis ? »

« J'ai dit que je t'aiderais, donc je le fais, » il assura. Kurt pinça ses lèvres, essayant de contrôler sa colère.

« Je ne suis pas impuissant, Sam. Je peux me nettoyer moi-même, d'accord ? Juste… » Il se frotta les tempes, si fatigué de la douleur des harcèlements et de la douleur de son cœur où Blaine l'a blessé. « Merci pour ton aide, mais je veux être seul maintenant. »

Sam regarda son ami, qui était devant lui, une douleur atroce dans les yeux. « Est-ce que c'est en rapport avec le gars que tu voyais ? »

Kurt sursauta, le fixant. « Qui-qui t'as parlé de ça ? »

« Finn, » dit-il simplement. « Il essayait de trouver un moyen de t'aider quand tu le voyais, donc il a demandé quelques conseils aux gars du Glee Club. » Kurt avait soudain envie de meurtre, son visage devenant rouge immédiatement.

« Fais chier… » Il secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sam. » Il se tourna et partit en direction des toilettes avant de pouvoir dire autre chose.

* * *

Blaine regarda tout autour de lui, voyant les enfants sortant du lycée, rentrant dans leurs transports respectifs pour aller chez eux, cherchant un châtain bien habillé brillant plus que les autres.

Il attendit, regardant la foule des enfants diminuée avant d'aller à l'intérieur, décidant de chercher Kurt lui-même.

Il errait dans les couloirs, toujours à sa recherche, écoutant même s'il entendait la douce voix de contre-ténor. Il était sur le point de tourner dans un autre couloir quand il s'arrêta.

Il était toujours à son casier, mettant des livres dans son sac, plus beau que jamais dans un pull bleu marine et un pantalon noir incroyablement serré qui se boutonnait dans le dos. Blaine ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux, les pantalons ou les bottes hautes qu'il mettait avec.

« Kurt ! » Il appela, courant vers lui.

Le garçon pâle se figea en entendant cette voix d'une obscurité sans fin. Il ferma son sac, claqua son casier et partit loin de lui. « Kurt, attends ! »

« Vas-t-en, » il essaya de dire avec force, mais tout ce qui sortit fut un bruit calme que Blaine n'avait sûrement pas entendu.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi une seconde, » il supplia. Kurt secoua la tête, son cœur douloureux des cicatrices que Blaine avait arraché à nouveau.

« Non. » Blaine était à côté de lui maintenant, envahissant les sens de Kurt avec son parfum.

« S'il te plaît- »

« Non, » il forçait sa voix pour être fort. « Non, Blaine. Tu ne veux apparemment pas être près de moi. Tu t'en fous de moi. Tu n'aurais pas dit ça si c'était le cas. »

« Kurt, tu ne comprends pas, je- »

« HEY ! »

Kurt empêcha son envie de cacher son visage dans ses mains, sachant que son demi-frère et probablement Rachel venaient vers eux.

« Finn- »

Blaine resta sur place, posant un regard mauvais sur le géant avec qui il avait déjà une altercation dans le passé, ignorant le hobbit traînant derrière lui. Finn se baissa et s'approcha de son visage, le menaçant. « Fous le camp loin de mon frère. »

« Tu n'as pas à me dire quoi faire, connard, » il aboya. Rachel regarda Kurt qui était sur le côté, secouant la tête, en colère, des larmes de frustration dans ses yeux.

« Finn, peut-être qu'on devrait- » Elle essaya de tirer son bras. Il l'ignora totalement.

« Peut-être pas, mais tu ne me fais pas peur. Maintenant, tu dégages d'ici et tu ne reviens plus près de mon frère ! »

« Finn, tais-toi ! » Kurt exigea. « Blaine, rentre chez toi ! »

« Kurt, je veux juste te parler, » Blaine dit, sa voix bien plus douce que quand il se remit à parler à Finn. « Donc, donne-nous un peu d'intimité ! »

« PUTAIN FOUS LE CAMP D'ICI ! »

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE ICI ? » Sue hurla, marchant dans le couloir.

« Rien, Coach Sylvester, » Finn dit, souriant d'un regard noir. « Blaine allait partir. »

Le garçon vêtu d'une veste en cuir fronça les sourcils, ses yeux sombres et meurtriers alors qu'il partait au loin, seulement hésitant quand ses doigts effleurèrent la main de Kurt sur son passage.

Kurt grimaça à ce contact, souhaitant que son cœur ne veuille pas qu'il aille à sa poursuiteet lui dire qu'il lui a pardonné et qu'il voulait juste rester dans ses bras et tout oublier. C'est tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il devait rester où il était.

_C'est la vraie vie, Kurt. C'est la vraie vie, avec des vraies émotions et des vraies choses qui ne peuvent pas disparaître parce que tu es si seul que tu ne peux pas respirer._

Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il sache que Blaine était hors de vue pour frapper la poitrine de Finn avec ses poings, ignorant la présence de Sue, emporté par la colère et la douleur.

« Espèce de fils de pute ! » Il hurla, se sentant tomber en arrière, surpris par la soudaine main qui l'a retenu.

« Wow, porcelaine ! » Sue le tira en avant. Rachel couvrit sa bouche, perdue.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! » Finn s'exclama. « J'essayais de- »

« RESTE EN DEHORS DE MA VIE ! » Il cria, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Putain, Finn, ce n'est pas parce que je suis aveugle que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me tienne la main tous le temps ! » Il pointa un doigt vers sa poitrine. « Ce qui se passe entre Blaine et moi ne concerne que moi et moi seul ! Et j'apprécierai que tu gardes ce que je te dis en privé pour toi et pas le dire à l'ensemble du GLEE CLUB ! »

Finn resta sans voix, de même que Sue et Rachel. Kurt prit une grande inspiration, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé- »

« Juste, laisse-moi, seul. » Il se tourna, marcha au loin, le visage perturbé par la douleur. Rachel courut après lui, attendant qu'il soit dehors prenant quelques bouffées d'air frais avant de lui parler.

« Kurt ? » Elle dit doucement, s'approchant de lui. Sa tête était baissée, les yeux fermés et brûlant. Lentement, elle le prit dans ses bras, fermant ses yeux quand il s'effondra contre elle, sanglotant. « Chut... Chut… Je sais. Je sais… »

Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était d'être tourmenté, traqué et torturé par ces brutes chaque jour. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était de souffrir pour quelqu'un qui l'a blessé et il voulait juste se blottir dans ses bras et rester là.

Mais au moins elle était là.

« Il essayait juste de t'aider, » elle chuchota. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, reconnaissant d'avoir au moins un ami.

« Je sais, je sais, » il déglutit. « Mais, ça fait mal… »

« Chut, chut… »

* * *

Blaine donna des coups de pieds, insulta et cracha, puis finalement cria vers le ciel et s'effondra contre le mur de brique. « Oh- PUTAIN ! » Il hurla de rage et se força à retenir quelques sanglots. « Je voulais juste lui parler, » il respira. « Je voulais juste lui parler… »

Il se demanda ce qu'il se serait passé si Kurt lui avait parlé. Il le vit quand il ferma les yeux, ce garçon qui était habituellement plein de vie avec une lumière illuminant ses magnifiques yeux ne ressemblaient pas à cela aujourd'hui. Kurt avait l'air effrayé et blessé.

_Tu as fait ça,_ il se réprimanda, en fermant les yeux. _Tu lui as fait du mal. Reste loin de lui, Blaine. Tu le blesseras encore plus que tu l'as déjà fait._

La boule dans la gorge fut plus difficile à avaler que d'habitude, mais il le fit.

_Reste loin de lui._

« Je ne peux pas. »

* * *

Voilà ! Mon Blaine me fait trop de peine :( Il ne peut pas vivre sans son Kurt.. (et ça vaut aussi pour Kurt) Et Finn m'énerve tellement : Il est chiant mdr

Bisous, Laurine.


	8. Now I've Seen The Light

Bonsoir (ou bonjour)! Comment allez-vous? Je viens poster le chapitre 8 :)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

- **_Brave Woodpecker_** : ce chapitre va te faire plaisir, je pense :) Merci beaucoup !

- **_Crepouille_** : Ah bon? Je vois pas pourquoi je donnerais un faux prénom? C'est vrai que la plupart des auteurs ont des surnoms mais bon, j'vois pas trop l'utilité.. :/ Mais tu vas être contente avec ce chapitre, je suis sûre ;) Les gens sont stupides de s'en prendre à lui... Et Sam est con mdr mais le truc c'est que personne ne se soucie de Kurt, même pas ses amis.. (heureusement qu'il y a Blaine) Merci pour tes reviews, j'adore :)

- **_Klaineuse_** : Tu vas encore plus aimer ce chapitre :) Bisous

- **_Klaineuse4ever_** : Ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian va pas faire long feu mdr et tu ne vas pas être déçue par ce chapitre :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Now I've Seen the Light**

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours que Blaine avait vu Kurt à l'école, et le manque de voir cette douce porcelaine lui faisait mal au cœur, ce qui l'énervé, et probablement pourquoi il était en train de boire aussi vite.

« Tu devrais ralentir, mec, » Trent conseilla, se balançant un peu à l'entrée de la pièce.

« Je boirai autant que je veux ! » Il articula. « Donc… Va te faire foutre. » Il éclata de rire. Wes secoua la tête, tout aussi paumé.

« Je pense qu'il va bien tant qu'il ne conduise pas encore sa moto dans la cuisine, » il dit avec insistance. « Thad était tellement énervé ! » Il ricana.

« Alors, Blaine, » David demanda, souriant bêtement derrière son gobelet rouge. « Cette escapade ivre n'aurait rien à voir avec l'Aveugle ? »

« Ça ne te concerne pas ! » Il cracha. « Mais oui… »

« Aw, mais qui a besoin de lui ! » Nick dit. « Tu as Smythe ! » Il hocha la tête derrière lui. Blaine regarda Sebastian sourire tout en parlant à une fille qui était invitée à la fête aussi, regardant sans cesse vers Blaine.

_Il parle de moi_, pensa-t-il, souhaitant qu'il dise de la merde.

« Je ne l'aime pas, » dit-il simplement.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Thad s'écria, relevant le visage du cou de sa petite-amie pour la première fois depuis 20 minutes.

Blaine haussa les épaules. « J'sais pas. Il est mignon, bien sûr, mais… »

_Mais il n'est pas Kurt._

« Mais… ? » Wes insista, frappant l'arrière de la tête de Thad alors qu'il recommençait à tripoter sa petite-amie à côté de lui sur le canapé.

« Mais je suis fatigué d'avoir des relations sexuelles qui ne comptent pas, » dit-il sincèrement. « J'en ai marre d'être avec un gars juste pour quelques bonnes baises et puis, c'est fini. Et c'est tout ce que veut Smythe avec moi. Il ne m'aura pas, par contre, » il grogna.

« C'est un peu pathétique qu'il veuille autant ta bite, mec, » Nick rigola. Blaine sourit, prenant un autre verre.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je devrais le faire. Kurt ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi, » il soupira, penchant sa tête en arrière. « Je ne pense pas que laisser Smythe me sucer la bite me fera me sentir mieux, pourtant. »

« Pourquoi tu ne parles pas à Kurt ? » Jeff suggéra. « T'sais, si tu l'aimes tant. »

« J'ai_ essayé _de lui parler. Son putain de grand-frère ne me laissera pas l'approcher, et Kurt ne réponds pas à mes messages ou mes appels, » il soupira. « Il ne me veut pas. »

« Alors tu devrais complètement abandonner, » Wes grogna. « Tu n'es pas une fillette si tu arrêtes d'essayer. Et personne ne change d'avis après qu'ils aient eu du temps à penser à comment c'était mal. Nan, tu as raison, tu devrais baiser Smythe. »

Blaine regarda son ami ivre, surpris par son bon sens alors qu'il est saoul.

« C'était profond, mec, » gloussa Nick.

« Ouais, Socrate, tu devrais écrire un livre, » s'exclama David.

« Je vais l'appeler, » Blaine hocha la tête, debout, puis retombant sur la chaise.

« Tu devrais peut-être être sobre avant, » déclara Thad. « Comme ça, tu ne ferais rien de stupide. »

« Je ne vais rien dire de stupide, » il assura. Les Warblers rigolèrent. « Quoi ? »

« Désolé, Blaine, mais tu as tendance à faire beaucoup de choses stupides quand tu es bourré, » souligna Trent. Les autres acquiescèrent. Blaine se moqua d'eux, croisant les bras comme pour les défier.

« Comme quoi ? » Il demanda. Ils échangèrent des regards.

« Eh bien, » Jeff commença, « tu te rappelles la fois où tu as parié cinquante dollars que tu pourrais marcher sur le toit sans te blesser ? »

« Ou que tu pourrais faire une course à travers la circulation avec un cadis ? »

« Ou en criant, 'REGARDEZ-MOI COMME CA ENCORE UNE FOIS ET JE VOUS OFFRE A L'EQUIPE DE FOOTBALL AMERICAIN à un groupe de flics _devant le poste de police._ »

« D'accord ! J'ai compris, » il soupira. « Je dessaoule, et puis je l'appellerai. Je vous le dis, il ne répondra pas. »

« Cinquante dollars qu'il le fera, » Wes proposa. Blaine leva les yeux, des douleurs dans son estomac quand il parla.

« Non, il ne le fera pas. »

* * *

_Nettoie ton visage… Tu dois arrêter de pleurer si tu veux le faire. Putain, pourquoi tu continues de pleurer ?_

« Je ne sais pas, » il dit, avalant sa salive difficilement. Il le savait très bien et _Blaine_ n'était certainement pas autant bouleversé. Il n'était pas en train de pleurer, et il n'était probablement pas tout seul, non plus. Il avait dû sans doute passer à quelqu'un d'autre qui ne l'aurait pas repoussé ou agit comme un lâche.

Il secoua sa tête, frottant ses yeux et essayant d'avoir le visage propre encore une fois. Il était déjà en retard pour sa routine pour aller se coucher à une heure convenable, il s'en fichait de toute façon. Il n'a pas parlé à Finn depuis des jours, ignorant son père quand il lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas parler de cela et s'il voulait vraiment savoir il pouvait demander à Finn. Il était silencieux à l'école et pendant les répétitions du Glee Club. La chose drôle était que personne ne semblait remarquer qu'il était silencieux, ou qu'il avait l'air véritablement misérable tout le temps.

_Mes amis craignent vraiment,_ il pensa tristement. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait même remarqué que l'harcèlement devenait de pire en pire, ou les trois slushies qu'il avait reçu juste en une semaine seulement.

Il baissa la tête. Il pouvait le supporter beaucoup mieux s'il ne se sentait pas seul.

Blaine l'avait traité d'infirme dans un accès de colère et de peur, il le savait. Mais le ton de sa voix, la méchanceté dans sa voix, comme s'il voulait le blesser le plus possible. C'est ce qu'il retenait de lui. Ça et sa fierté.

_Aveugle, pas désespéré,_ il s'assura. _Tu n'as pas besoin d'un garçon pour être heureux._

Quelque chose à propos de Blaine lui donnait envie de jeter cette philosophie et faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour être avec lui. Quelque chose à propos de Blaine lui donnait la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui. Quelque chose le faisait se sentir bien d'être incroyablement proche de lui alors qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques temps.

Il secoua la tête.

_Arrête d'être un loser pathétique,_ il gronda. _Je sais que tu en es un, rien qu'un pathétique, seul petit garçon et tes amis sont aussi mauvais que toi mais es-tu obligé d'agir comme ça ? Tu es chanceux qu'il est perdu son temps avec toi. Maintenant oublie-le. __**(Lie to yourself) **__Fais semblant et dis-toi que tu es meilleur que lui et passe à autre chose._

Il hocha la tête anéanti, jetant la bouteille de crème hydratante, abandonnant et s'effondrant sur son lit, fermant les yeux et pleurant silencieusement, ne voulant pas alarmer son père.

Soudain, son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit à côté de lui. « Message de Blaine, » il annonça d'une voix robotique.

Il s'assit, fixant l'appareil, stupéfait. « Message de Blaine, » il répéta. Il l'ignora.

_Non, loser._

Puis, il commença à sonner.

« Appel de Blaine. »

« Merde, » il soupira, secouant sa tête.

Trois fois. Blaine appela trois fois, envoyant un message entre chaque appel.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi une seconde ! » Il baissa la tête, se souvenant de cette sincérité atroce dans sa voix. Il avala difficilement sa salive, son cœur tapant fortement quand son téléphone passa sur la messagerie vocale.

« S'il appelle encore, je répondrai, » il jura, hochant la tête. Priant au plus profond de lui d'une voix si calme qu'il n'était pas sûr d'y avoir pensé.

_S'il te plaît, appelle._

* * *

Blaine posa sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, luttant pour ne pas le frapper aussi fort qu'il pouvait. Il ferma ses yeux, enfonçant le coin de son portable sur sa tempe. « Allez, Kurt, allez... » Il supplia, attendant une réponse d'un message, ou même un appel.

Une sonnerie, juste une, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait, _quelque chose_ qui lui ferait savoir que Kurt n'a pas totalement renoncé à lui.

Il attendit et attendit. Mais bon sang, rien ne se passait. Son téléphone restait silencieux, se moquant de lui avec la voix du répondeur. Sans vie.

Il sentit de nouveau ce vide se déplacer lentement dans son estomac, le vide qui était là avant Kurt était revenu. Le froid, dur, vide champ de ruines qu'était son cœur, las et recouvert de pierre. Il ne voulait pas encore se sentir comme ça. Il ne voulait pas que Kurt soit parti. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé et peut-être, _peut-être_ avoir une autre chance de l'embrasser comme il le méritait.

Mais son téléphone ne dit rien, posé dans sa main comme une pierre en plastique qui n'accomplissait absolument rien.

_Encore une fois,_ il pensa. Juste appelle-le encore une fois.

Il secoua la tête, un vent froid, vif et piquant sur lui, comme s'il savait la culpabilité que Blaine avait et la chose horrible qu'il avait fait à ce garçon à qui il voulait désespérément parler. La fête battait son plein à l'intérieur, le son fort et pulsant contre les fenêtres. Il n'y avait aucun doute dans sa tête que ses amis avaient complètement oublié les conseils qu'ils lui avaient donné il y a quelques heures, ou que Sebastian n'était toujours pas en train de l'attendre pour un verre là où se trouvait Blaine avant de s'enfuir.

Il déglutit, regardant vers le bas.

_Sebastian serait plus facile,_ se dit-il. _Tu es habitué aux Sebastian. Pas de vrais sentiments, pas de véritable engagement, juste quelqu'un pour jouir, qui sucera ta bite sans poser de questions. Kurt ne fera pas ça. Kurt prendrait le temps, et de la patience. Dieu seul sait quand tu pourras le baiser._

_Non,_ il secoua la tête, bouleversé. _Non, je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas lui faire ça. Je ne veux pas le baiser. Je veux le prendre des mes bras et l'embrasser et l'entendre parler. Je veux une vraie relation pour une fois, pas toujours la même connerie. C'est réel avec Kurt. Quelque chose... quelque chose est étonnamment différent avec Kurt. Je veux ça._

« Je veux Kurt, » murmura-t-il, déverrouillant son portable et composant un numéro rapidement.

Kurt se redressa, plongeant sur son téléphone quand il sonna encore une fois. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la voix pour lui dire qui c'était, cette fois. Il savait.

« Allô ? » Il dit, sa voix étrangement sûre.

« Kurt ! Kurt, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît écoute-moi. Juste une seconde, » il supplia. Le contre-ténor resta silencieux, incapable de former des mots. « Kurt, je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé putain, tu dois le savoir. S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était terrible, mais... mais je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère et j'ai agis comme un putain de lâche. Je-je devrais être _détruit_ pour ce que je t'ai dis, » il s'arrêta, prenant une profonde respiration et avalant difficilement sa salive. « Je ne te demande pas de continuer de me considérer comme ton petit-ami. Je sais que j'ai trop merdé pour que ça arrive. Mais s'il te plaît, tu dois savoir que je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé. S'il te plaît Kurt, pardonne-moi. »

Kurt était silencieux pendant un moment, essayant de forcer sa langue à former des mots cohérents. « Blaine... » Il dit finalement, son cœur prenant de la vitesse quand il dit son prénom. « Je te pardonne. » Blaine poussa un soupir de soulagement, attendant patiemment que l'ange reparle. « Et, » il sourit, « c'est ta seconde chance. »

Blaine sourit bêtement, tellement soulagé. « Ouais ? » Était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire.

« Ouais, » souffla Kurt.

« Où es-tu maintenant ? » Blaine demanda. Il voulait le voir. Non, il devait le voir, maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, pas après avoir été aussi loin de lui pendant presque une semaine.

« Je-dans ma chambre, » il dit, ne sachant pas pourquoi Blaine demandait.

« Ton père est chez toi ? »

« Ouais, il dort. Tout le monde dort. »

« Ça te dérange si je viens te voir maintenant ? » Il demanda, une pointe de manque dans sa voix. Le souffle coupé de Kurt, son cœur grondant.

« Tu devras passer par ma fenêtre. » Qui a dit ça ? Est-ce qu'_il_ a dit ça ? Non, non, sûrement pas. Il ne dirait pas ça.

_Mais il l'a dit._

« Ok, » Blaine dit doucement. « Je serais là dans vingt minutes. »

« Dépêche, » Kurt murmura.

* * *

Blaine retourna en vitesse dans la maison, arrachant les clés de sa moto et sa veste.

« Wow, y a pas le feu ! » Jeff demanda.

« Je vais voir Kurt, » dit-il d'un ton bourru, masquant son bonheur.

« Aw, c'est tellement dommage, » Sebastian bouda, arrivant derrière lui. Wes roula des yeux tandis que Nick fit un faux bruit de bâillement. « J'allais te demander de danser avec moi. »

« Désolé, » Blaine dit, alors qu'il ne l'était pas du tout mais Sebastian avança jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

« Hey, allez, » dit-il, saisissant sa manche. « Une danse ne va pas te tuer. » Blaine haussa les épaules pour s'échapper de l'emprise de Sebastian, tournant la poignet.

« Dans les mots tristement célèbres de l'un de mes artistes préférés, c'est juste toi et ta main ce soir. » Il partit, laissant le reste des Warblers en plein fou rire.

* * *

Le souffle de Kurt bafouilla quand il entendit un léger coup sur sa fenêtre, trop doux pour déranger qui que ce soit avec une audition normale. Il essaya de ne pas se précipiter, ouvrant la fenêtre, instantanément agressé par l'odeur de la peau et des cheveux du garçon.

« Salut, » Blaine soupira, incroyablement proche de lui quand il se mit debout.

« Salut, » Kurt répéta, la poitrine serrée. Le brun posa délicatement ses mains sur sa taille, notant le rougissement qui augmentait sur les joues de Kurt ainsi que sur les siennes.

Le contre-ténor se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'avait rien qu'un maillot fin comme du papier et un survêtement... et les mains de Blaine étaient sur sa taille, chaudes et rugueuses. « Je suis désolé, Kurt, »

« Ne le soit pas, » dit-il doucement, touchant ses lèvres. « C'est bon. »

Les yeux de Kurt étaient toujours rouge et gonflés, et Blaine regarda son lit et pu voir les tâches des larmes sur son oreiller. Il enleva sa veste – la pièce étant étouffante – avant de prendre Kurt dans ses bras, la culpabilité presque suffocante. Blaine sourit doucement quand Kurt posa sa joue contre sa poitrine, ses doigts minces passant dans son épaisse chevelure.

Kurt s'écarta au bout d'un moment, guidant le voyou pour s'asseoir sur son lit, leurs mains liés. « Kurt, je... » murmura Blaine, touchant son menton. Kurt déglutit, ses yeux aveugles brillant grâce à la faible lueur du lampadaire à l'extérieur. Blaine soupira, prenant un moment pour apprécier la beauté de Kurt.

« Quoi ? »

« Puis-je t'embrasser maintenant ? » L'air quitta les poumons de Kurt, réalisant que ce garçon, celui-ci là, voulait l'embrasser. Et mon dieu, il le voulait aussi.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il commença juste à se pencher vers lui, fermant ses yeux automatiquement, voulant juste se concentrer sur _Blaine_.

Le cœur du criminel grondait, gonflant douloureusement. Il sentit le souffle tremblant de Kurt sur son visage alors qu'il se rapprochait, sentant son dentifrice et la lotion sur sa peau. Il prit sa joue, caressant avec son pouce la peau-plus-douce-que-de-la-soie. Les mains de Kurt serrèrent la couverture sous lui, tout son corps tremblait. Leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs nez se frôlèrent.

Puis, Kurt l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes, attentionnées et tellement douces. Son cœur tapait si fort que cela faisait mal.

_Je suis en train d'embrasser un garçon, je suis en train d'embrasser un garçon, je suis en train d'embrasser un garçon !_ Il pensa frénétiquement.

Blaine était perdu dans cette incroyable peau douce, sa main libre entourant sa taille pour le rapprocher. Il gémit de surprise quand Kurt approfondit le baiser, glissant une langue prudente mais étonnamment habile dans sa bouche. Kurt sauta en arrière après un moment, le regardant.

« Ta langue est percée ? » Kurt respira, les joues rouges.

« Ouais, » Blaine rit. Kurt attrapa son visage, écrasant leurs lèvres ensemble encore une fois, ses doigts s'emmêlant dans ses boucles, embrassant avec passion – Blaine avait toujours su que Kurt avait ça au fond de lui – .

Ils se séparèrent après ce qui semblait être des heures, à bout de souffle, les lèvres rouges et enflées.

« Peux-tu rester ici pendant un petit moment ? » Kurt respira, le voulant près de lui. Blaine hocha la tête.

« Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, » Kurt hocha la tête, s'allongeant avec lui, le serrant. « Je suis encore désolé, Kurt. »

Il secoua la tête, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine. « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Blaine frotta le dos et le front du châtain, essayant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas rêve. Il y a quelques heures, il était certain que Kurt ne voudrait plus jamais le revoir. Maintenant, il le berçait dans son sommeil, caressant son front qu'il embrassa plusieurs fois, et le tenant délicatement.

Il commença à chanter doucement, le calmant. Un sourire apparu dans le coin de sa bouche.

« Katy Perry ? » Il murmura endormi. Blaine haussa les épaules, donnant un sourire gêné.

« C'est un plaisir coupable, » admit-il. Kurt ferma les yeux à nouveau, retombant dans ses bras.

« Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

« You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on. I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back… »

* * *

Awwww trop mignon :)

A bientôt !


	9. Don't Blink

Bonjouuuuur ! Comment ça va bien ? Désolé du retard mais j'ai eu un problème de beta (j'ai changé de beta..) enfin bref voilà le chapitre 9 :)

Merci infiniment pour vos reviews, les follows et les fav, ça me fait énormément plaisir et me donne envie de continuer !

Je suis désolée si vous trouvez quelques fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible et de me relire (ma beta relit aussi) mais il y en reste toujours quelques unes... J'AIME PAS...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_[Klaineuse]_ Oui, c'est trop mignon :) Et oui, tu as raison, Kurt va beaucoup aider Blaine !

_[Crepouille]_ Hey, coucou ! Tu vas aimer ce chapitre aussi, je suppose ;) Il y aura encore beaucoup de moments difficiles, mais ça va encore plus les rapprocher ! Je ne sais même pas de qui est cette phrase, j'ai trouvé une chanson de pink mdrrrrr Blaine est un bad boy jusqu'au bout, peut-être même qu'il a un piercing à la bite, je ne sais pas ;) OH JE M'ENFLAMME MDRRRRR ! Non tu ne m'avais pas demandé, et donc j'essayes de publier toutes les semaines ou deux semaines mais normalement je ne dépasse pas les deux semaines... Merci pour tes reviews ;) Bisous

_[Brave Woodpecker] _MDRRRRRR désolé mais c'est pas fini... Oui, ça va durer en ce qui concerne Klaine, mais il y aura quelques misères concernant chaque personnage... Merci :)

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Don't Blink**

Kurt se réveilla lentement, ses sens agressés par un parfum familier, un corps chaud respirant profondément à côté de lui. Il sourit, enfouissant profondément son visage dans le tee-shirt de Blaine, heureux.

Blaine s'agita dans son sommeil à ses mouvements, jetant un coup d'œil vers Kurt avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux, le serrant encore plus près de lui, voulant rester ici et le serrer dans ses bras le plus longtemps possible.

« Salut, » murmura Kurt, ressentant un frisson alors que Blaine caressait distraitement ses bras nus.

« Salut, » sourit-il. « Je ne veux pas bouger. » Le sourire de Kurt s'élargit à l'aveu, son visage toujours posé sur sa poitrine.

« Alors, reste là, » murmura-t-il. Blaine fut volontiers obligé, soulevant doucement le menton de Kurt pour l'embrasser. Kurt soupira, gémissant doucement au contact de sa peau.

« Tu vas bien ? » Blaine gloussa.

« Je ne suis juste pas habitué à ça, » il respira. « Et... et je suis très sensible. » Il fronça les sourcils, s'asseyant un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » demanda-t-il, curieux. Kurt rougit.

« Parce que je ne peux pas voir, je... je suis beaucoup plus sensible au… au toucher que n'importe qui d'autre. Ma peau, mes lèvres et mes doigts sont vraiment... » Blaine caressa son cou, testant ses dires, les lèvres à un souffle de lui.

« Alors, comment tu te sens ? » demanda-t-il. Kurt déglutit difficilement.

« Hum, euh... pas mal, » il dit doucement, la voix un peu tremblante.

« Alors, » Blaine continua, touchant sa peau doucement, faisant des cercles où son épaule rencontrait son bras. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que ta langue est sensible aussi ? »

« Hum, » dit-il, la voix bien plus silencieuse.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? » Murmura-t-il, connectant leurs lèvres avec ferveur, passant, sans demander la permission, sa langue à travers ses lèvres, tenant son dos pour maintenir le châtain. Kurt fit de son mieux pour ne pas gémir, ses mains devenant de la gelée. Il laissa sa langue s'emmêler avec celle de Blaine, le piercing touchant des zones sensibles, le faisant trembler encore plus. Les mains de Blaine caressèrent doucement sa nuque et ses bras, ses doigts touchant légèrement sa peau de porcelaine. Kurt sentit chaque respiration et les plus petits mouvements que Blaine faisait, chaque sensation totalement nouvelle et belle. Tout était tellement sexy, et putain, pourquoi sa poitrine était aussi serrée ? Ses poumons étaient en feu et -

« Kurt, respire, » déclara Blaine d'une voix rauque, un sourire en coin. Kurt haleta, souriant, rougissant et embarrassé. Blaine sourit, attrapant de nouveau ses lèvres, s'émerveillant de la _douceur_ de celle-ci et comment Kurt embrassait merveilleusement bien. « Tu n'as jamais été embrassé avant ? » lâcha-t-il, tout simplement émerveillé par ce garçon.

« Jamais, » il respira. Blaine écrasa de nouveau leurs lèvres ensemble, son cœur sautant quand Kurt lui rendit son baiser avec une incroyable ferveur, ces douces mains de bébés sur ses joues et le gardant le plus près possible. Kurt sentit sa barbe de trois jours brûler d'une manière incroyable contre sa peau, ses lèvres gonflant de nouveau.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « Kurt ? » Ils se figèrent.

« Merde. »

« Kurt, tu es déjà levé ? »

« Euh, ouais, papa ! » répondit-il, se précipitant hors du lit et tirant Blaine avec lui. « Juste une seconde, je m'habille ! »

Il poussa Blaine vers le placard le plus silencieusement possible. « Le placard, cache-toi dans mon placard ! » cracha-t-il, alors que Blaine ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait. Il referma la porte avec un discret clin d'œil, enfilant rapidement un jean et courant s'asseoir sur le tabouret de sa coiffeuse, appliquant rapidement de la crème hydratante sur ses joues avant de dire calmement : « Entre ! »

« Hey, » déclara Burt, entrant à l'intérieur. « J'étais juste venu te dire que Carole et moi allons voir sa famille avec Finn et je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais besoin de rien. »

« Non, je vais bien, » dit-il, souriant. « Merci quand même. »

« Quelqu'un se sent mieux, on dirait, » Burt remarqua, riant doucement. Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Je suis un adolescent, papa. Nos émotions changent encore plus vite que le temps du Mid-Ouest, » rit-il. Burt sourit.

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux d'y aller, alors, » dit-il, se dirigeant vers la porte. Il s'arrêta en chemin, voyant une veste en cuir désagréablement familière accrochée à côté de la porte. « Kurt, » dit-il d'une voix grave. « A qui est cette veste ? »

Kurt pâlit légèrement, mais garda une voix neutre quand il parla. « La rouge ? »

« Non, celle en cuir qui sent la cigarette et le gaz, » dit-il, un grondement sourd dans sa voix.

« Oh, Blaine me l'a prêté. J'avais froid l'autre soir et il m'a laissé la porter, » dit-il avec, il espérait, un ton nonchalant.

Burt fronça les sourcils, jetant la veste sur son lit. « Je pensais que c'était fini avec ce gamin ? »

« Et je pensais que tu étais d'accord que je sorte avec lui ? » Il contesta, le visage fermé, les lèvres pincées, mauvais. Burt soupira, pinçant l'arête de son nez.

« Je le suis, je... je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je veux dire, regarde la façon dont il te traite- »

« Papa, tu ne- »

« Je sais, je ne le connais pas. Tu me dis ça à chaque fois. Mais tu sais ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ? Pourquoi, précisément, tu veux être avec lui. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire il n'est rien qu'un voyou. Les gens du magasin disent- »

« Papa ! »

« Tu as tes amis et j'ai les miens. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est pourquoi tu t'embêtes avec ce garçon qui a un dossier judiciaire beaucoup trop rempli ? » Demanda-t-il. Kurt pris une profonde respiration, sachant que Blaine n'était qu'à quelques mètres, entendant son père dire toutes ces choses et sur le point d'entendre la réponse de Kurt. Il déglutit, se forçant à penser qu'il n'était pas là pour ne pas peser chaque mot qui sortait de sa bouche.

_Il suffit de dire précisément ce que tu penses,_ pensa-t-il, déglutissant et utilisant le courage du baiser de Blaine avant de parler.

« Il... il est gentil avec moi. Je sais qu'il ne l'est qu'avec moi, mais c'est la seule chose qui compte. Il est adorable, il est intelligent, il me fait rire, il me fait sourire. Il a une forte carapace à l'extérieur, ouais, mais une fois que tu es à l'intérieur, il se soucie beaucoup. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas le montrer, mais mon dieu, il est tellement gentil. Il agit de cette façon parce qu'il a peur de quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de montrer ses émotions, ou quelque chose chez lui, ou s'il est fâché contre le monde mais il me traite comme si j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux. J'aime ce que je ressens quand je suis avec lui et je... » Il regarda ses mains. « Je suis heureux quand je suis avec lui, papa. Et je pense... je pense que la seule raison, que toi et tous les autres ne l'aimaient pas et la façon dont vous le traitaient, est parce que vous ne le voyez pas de la même manière que moi. »

Burt pinça les lèvres, regardant son fils et la veste. « Est-ce qu'il te rend vraiment heureux ? »

« Ouais, papa, vraiment. » Il continua d'hydrater ses joues. Burt soupira, tapotant son épaule.

« Je te vois demain, d'accord ? » dit-il. Kurt hocha la tête.

« Salut, papa. »

Du placard, Blaine vit le père partir avant de revenir pour regarder le dos de Kurt, positivement abasourdi. Il attendit jusqu'au bruit du démarrage de la SUV des Hummel, le son du moteur mourut au loin et il sortit du placard, arrivant derrière Kurt.

Kurt n'avait pas bougé, son cœur battait trop fort pour pouvoir se déplacer. Il ne voulait pas dire tout ça à voix haute. Il avait à peine admis et compris la moitié de ce qu'il avait dit, et encore moins le dire en face de Blaine. La peur que son père découvre Blaine caché dans sa chambre avait été complètement remplacée par cela. Il respira doucement, la respiration profonde, angoissé par ce qui aller se passer.

« Kurt ? » Dit Blaine, quand il fut assez proche, à genoux à côté de la chaise. Kurt se retourna pour lui faire face, son cœur battant à toute vitesse. « Est-ce que tu pensais tout ce que tu as dit ? » Kurt hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Blaine le regarda en secouant la tête.

« À quoi tu penses ? » Kurt respira, caressant doucement le visage du brun pour tenter d'avoir une idée.

« Juste, je... » Il regarda ailleurs, ne voulant pas rencontrer les yeux de Kurt. « Personne n'a jamais voulu me donner une chance, Kurt. Personne ne me donne plus d'une journée. Soit, ils m'expédient dans une école qui est supposé m'apprendre les bonnes manières ou soit, ils me mettent en prison. Et tu as dit... » Il mordit sa lèvre, ne regardant toujours pas dans la direction de Kurt.

Kurt, cependant, sentit la joue de Blaine devenir de plus en plus chaude dans ses mains et il étouffa un sourire, sachant qu'il ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Blaine n'était pas quelqu'un qui montrait ses sentiments facilement et il ne voulait pas l'effrayer.

« Et j'ai dit... ? » Il insista doucement.

« Tu as dit ça comme si tu me donnais cette chance, » murmura-t-il. Kurt se pencha, embrassant doucement ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai laissé venir ici ? Ou que je t'ai laissé m'emmener à un dîner ? Ou que je t'ai laissé me conduire sur cette merveilleuse moto ? » Sourit-il. Blaine le regarda, souhaitant avoir assez de courage pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

« Pourquoi je ne t'ai pas rencontré plus tôt ? » Lâcha-t-il, rougissant et s'éloignant de la main de Kurt. Le châtain rigola, ses magnifiques yeux fixant le vide.

« Je ne sais pas, » murmura-t-il. La main de Blaine caressa sa joue, s'approchant de son visage, le nez frôlant son cou, les lèvres à quelques millimètres. Kurt se racla la gorge bruyamment, se levant beaucoup trop vite, se frappant contre la chaise. Son rougissement s'approfondit. « Euh, euh, tu as faim ? » Balbutia-t-il, nerveux. Blaine se leva aussi, toujours souriant.

_Mon dieu, il est beau,_ Blaine pensa d'un air heureux. « Oui. » Kurt sourit.

« D'accord. Ça te va des pancakes ? » Blaine pencha la tête.

« Tu peux faire des pancakes ? » Demanda-t-il. Kurt rigola.

« Est-ce que toutes mes actions ressemblent à celles de chiens d'aveugle ? » Taquina-t-il. Blaine sourit.

« Non, tu continues à me surprendre. »

* * *

« Merde, ils sont bons, » sourit Blaine. Kurt fit un large sourire, versant un verre de lait. Blaine regarda curieusement le lait s'élever dans le verre jusqu'à toucher le bout du doigt de Kurt, puis il le fit glisser jusqu'à Blaine.

« Merci, » dit-il joyeusement, assis devant son assiette. Blaine regarda la cuisine. Toute la maison de Kurt était tout simplement une merveille, plein de choses que Blaine n'avait jamais vu.

Pour commencer, tout était bien organisé. Même le mobilier avait du ruban adhésif dessus pour guider les jambes de Kurt, juste au cas où quelque chose soit déplacé. Les chiffres sur la cuisinière étaient surélevés pour que Kurt puisse les lire, des stickers de mots en braille qui avaient été imprimés avec une machine spéciale, et la même chose pour le micro-ondes. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil à la bibliothèque, il trouva plusieurs livres en braille et quelques disques et cassettes, classés parfaitement par ordre alphabétique.

« Je peux te demander quelque chose ? » Dit Blaine, s'appuyant sur sa main paresseusement.

« Est-ce que c'est un questionnaire d'aveugle ? » Demanda-t-il, souriant.

« Non, juste une question, » assura-t-il. « Comment tu t'habilles si merveilleusement bien ? »

Kurt rougit. « Mon placard est organisé très spécifiquement et... » Il lui montra l'intérieur de son pull révélant un petit bouton en forme de papillon. « Je les utilise pour organiser mes vêtements. Selon la couleur, le tissu et la saison, bien sûr. » Il sourit, Blaine sourit en retour. Mon dieu, il aimait ce sentiment.

« Tu es incroyable, » soupira-t-il, souriant légèrement. Kurt rougit.

« Merci. »

Ils passèrent toute la journée ensemble, regardant des films, écoutant de la musique, parlant de tout et s'embrassant. Beaucoup, et beaucoup de baisers.

Kurt était assis sur les genoux de Blaine, ses jambes tendues sur le canapé, les bras enroulés autour du cou du brun, les doigts enfouies dans ses belles boucles épaisses. Les doigts de Blaine empoignaient le tissu de son pull, se demandant si le reste de son corps était aussi doux que ses lèvres.

« Je vais embrasser ton cou, » avertit Blaine. « Ne panique pas. »

« Oh-ok, » il eut le souffle coupé, et déglutit. Il gémit, se mordant la lèvre quand les lèvres de Blaine chatouillèrent son cou, ses doigts caressant doucement sa clavicule. Dieu, tout cela était si nouveau et, ohhh et il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait ressentir cela. « Doucementdoucementdoucement, oh, Blaine, ralenti... »

« Désolé, » il respira. « Désolé, tu es juste splendide et tu es tellement bon. »

« Mmph ! » Ses dents trainaient sur sa lèvre inférieure, sentant Blaine mordre toujours aussi doucement sa peau avant d'embrasser derrière son oreille.

« Ça va ? » Sourit-il. Kurt laissa échapper un rire haletant, les yeux toujours fermés alors qu'il se penchait vers ses lèvres.

« Non, non, je ne vais pas bien, » il respira. « Je vais incroyablement bien et je- ah... » Blaine était en train de sucer son cou, doucement. « Je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça _avant_ ! » Ses yeux se fermèrent à nouveau. Blaine se sentit plus courageux, ses mains glissant sous ses épaules, dans son dos et glissa plus bas pour serrer sa peau.

En un instant, Kurt se leva d'un coup, reculant un peu. Blaine le fixa, son cœur sautillant, sachant qu'il avait franchi une frontière.

« Je suis désolé ! » Dit-il instantanément.

« C'est...c'est bon, » Kurt soupira, se calmant doucement, respirant fortement. « J'ai juste... je te l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais été touché comme cela avant et... » Ses joues étaient rouges. « J'ai aimé ce qu'on était en train de faire, mais... je ne peux pas laisser cela aller trop loin, d'accord ? M'exposer à quelqu'un comme cela me fait terriblement peur. » Il était encore plus rouge quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit... à haute voix. Blaine se leva lentement, s'approchant vers lui pour lui prendre la main.

« C'est bon, » il hocha la tête, prenant ses joues en coupe. « Je n'aurais pas dû... Je ne savais pas- »

« C'est rien, » dit-il timidement. Blaine pressa leurs fronts ensemble, souriant doucement.

« Alors...où en étions-nous ? »

* * *

« Blaine, c'est l'aube, mes parents vont bientôt rentrer, » murmura Kurt, la tête reposée contre la poitrine du brun. Blaine soupira, souriant légèrement.

« Bien, bien, je pars, » dit-il, embrassant son front et ses lèvres une fois de plus. « Je suppose que le monde réel est malade d'être ignoré. » Kurt sourit, encore endormi. Blaine rit, se glissant doucement hors du lit pour ne pas trop déranger Kurt. Il mit sa veste sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus.

« Je te vois demain, » promit-il.

« Envoie-moi un message, » marmonna Kurt, l'embrassant en retour.

« Dors un peu avant, » avertit-il, ouvrant la fenêtre et passant à travers. « Au revoir, Kurt. »

« Au revoir, Blaine. » Il se blottit contre l'oreiller où Blaine était appuyé celui-ci sentait comme lui. Il gloussa sans s'en empêcher, s'endormant rapidement, rêvant de cuir, de chewing-gum et d'une barbe de trois jours brûlante.

* * *

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il composait un numéro sur son téléphone, attendant qu'il sonne, faisant de son mieux pour garder sa voix stable.

« Allô ? »

« Hey, Wes, » sa voix était rauque. « Hey, je ne vais pas pouvoir venir à la répétition. J'ai vomis toute la journée et je me sens comme de la merde. »

« Merde, ne bouge pas, » cracha Wes. « Garde ta maladie chez toi. Appelle-moi quand ça va mieux, mec. »

« Ouais, je le ferais. » Il termina l'appel avant d'envoyer un message à Kurt. _Je ne peux pas te voir aujourd'hui. Je suis malade. À bientôt. Bonne nuit. _« C'est bon, » dit-il doucement.

« Donne-moi ton téléphone, tapette. » Blaine leva son regard vers son père, lui tendant, essayant toujours de ne pas trembler. Il grogna quand un poing de fer s'abattit sur sa mâchoire, le faisant tomber sur son lit. Son père saisit une poignée de ses boucles, le rapprochant de son visage. « Ne t'avises jamais, jamais de partir encore une fois aussi longtemps, m'as-tu compris ? »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'étais avec- »

Plus de douleur. Un autre passage à tabac qui lui provoqua un saignement de nez, ses lèvres gonflèrent rapidement, les côtes douloureuses. « TU PENSES QUE JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUE TU ETAIS EN TRAIN DE FAIRE PUTAIN ? TU AS ETE BAISER QUELQU'UN! » Un autre coup de poing. « Tu enculais un cul, c'est ce que font les tapettes ! » Blaine eu du mal à respirer, la respiration haletante, toujours incapable de détourner le regard de l'homme.

« Tu restes ici jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes la leçon, » cracha l'homme, jetant à nouveau son fils par terre, souriant quand sa tête rebondit contre le mur.

Blaine attendit qu'il soit sûr que son père soit partit avant de s'effondrer, fatigué, le corps battu, le faisant s'écrouler assez pour pleurer silencieusement dans son oreiller. La chaîne attachée autour de ses poignets se secouant au rythme de son corps.

* * *

Mon pauvre Blainey :(((( Je suis en train de traduire le chapitre 13 et il est super triste, je vous préviens...

Une petite review? (les 50 reviews pour ce chapitre?)

LOVE YOU, Laurine.


	10. Reflections

Bonjour tout le monde! Comment allez-vous? J'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passé.. Bon courage à tous :)

Presque 50 reviews WOW! MERCI BEAUCOUP! CA ME FAIT TROP PLAISIR! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction (même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews), merci beaucoup :)

J'ai besoin d'un ou une beta, c'est-à-dire quelqu'un qui puisse relire mes chapitres et corriger mes quelques fautes (et qui soit à peu près bon en anglais au cas où..), si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider, dite-le moi par mp ou en review ;)

**_Reviews :_**

_[Crepouille]_ Salut toi :) Ouais, c'est juste horrible mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est plutôt bien ! Par contre, je ne peux rien te promettre pour les chapitres à venir... Ça va se gâter... :( En fait, je crois pas qu'il est un piercing là mais bon on verra mdr bref, merci pour ta review, j'adore lire tes avis :) X

_[Born This Way 8]_ Bonjour! Merci de lire cette fic depuis le début et je comprends tout à fait que tu n'ais pas pu attendre :) Cette histoire est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil X

_[unpassant] _Salut :) Non, tu n'es pas du tout stupide, je comprends tout à fait! Oui, vaux mieux tard que jamais :) Mais non, je suis sûre que tu pourrais traduire aussi et l'originale n'est pas vraiment dure à comprendre donc c'est pas très difficile pour moi mdr Oui je trouve ça bien qu'ils prennent leurs temps et apprennent à se connaître, puis leurs vies ne sont pas faciles donc ils y vont doucement. Le père est un vrai connard, ça ne va pas vraiment s'arranger dans les prochains chapitres. Tu vas encore plus le détester.. Oui, il enroule une chaîne autour du cou de Blaine et attache ses poignets à son lit... Tu comprendras un peu plus ce qu'il fait dans les prochains chapitres... C'est juste horrible mais je rappelle que c'est une fiction, je ne pense pas et je n'espère pas que quelqu'un puisse faire ça à son propre fils... Merci à toi de lire et de laisser ton avis ;) X

_[Klaineuse]_ Hey! Oui, la fin était juste horrible, son père est horrible... Aw merci beaucoup :) Ouais, malheureusement, ça ne va pas s'arranger pour l'instant même si ce chapitre est plutôt mignon ;) Merci X

_[hap]_ MDR euh Klaine va commencer à avoir une relation plus intime dans le chapitre 17 !

_[Brave Woodpecker]_ Ce chapitre est mignon aussi, enfin surtout à la fin :) Non, ne pleure pas déjà mdr ;) Ils sont vraiment adorables et encore plus dans ce chapitre haha! Moi non plus, je comprends pas.. Et je comprends surtout pas comment sa mère ne fait rien pour l'aider... enfin tu verras comment avance cette histoire dans les prochains chapitres! Merci beaucoup X

_[KanaYu]_ Salut :) Kurt est vraiment trop mignon, mais Blaine aussi surtout quand il est avec Kurt ;) Il y a 30 chapitres ! Merci X

**_Chanson_ **_(j'ai décidé de mettre un lien d'une chanson à écouter pendant la lecture du chapitre, même si vous ne l'écoutez pas, j'ai juste envie de vous transmettre les sentiments des personnages pendant ce chapitre avec une chanson.. vous pouvez aussi aller lire les paroles pour mieux comprendre! bref je sais pas si je suis claire mdr..) **:**_ Latch - Kodaline (youtube*com / watch?v=5I2rm9AWSV)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Reflections**

« Je peux aller à l'école… s'il te plaît ? » Blaine supplia, incapable de regarder dans les yeux de ce monstre. Son père attrapa la chaîne, tirant fort. Blaine poussa un cri de douleur, un mouvement sec en avant, ses poignets déchirés à nouveau. Une main captura ses cheveux encore une fois, tirant sa tête.

« Depuis quand tu veux aller à l'école ? » Grogna-t-il. Blaine le regarda, priant pour que son père ne remarque pas la peur dans ses yeux.

« J'ai besoin de m'entraîner pour les sectio- »

_Une baffe !_ Le garçon grimaça, reprenant ses esprits. « Chanter et danser… tu ne peux pas faire plus pédé. » Blaine ne répondit pas.

« Je veux juste aller à l'école, » murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur ses poignets ensanglantés, sachant que sa maman chérie se tenait juste devant la porte, écoutant tout.

« Je ne pense pas, » dit-il fermement.

_LAISSE-MOI VOIR KURT !_ Son cœur hurla. _LAISSE-MOI LE VOIR ! ÇA ME TUE DE NE PAS POUVOIR LE VOIR, S'IL TE PLAIT !_

« Est-ce que je peux au moins avoir mon téléphone ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Comme ça tu pourras appeler les flics ? Je ne pen- »

« Ai-je déjà appelé les flics ? » Répliqua-t-il. « Papa, s'il te plaît… » C'était la première fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots depuis qu'il était très jeune.

« David, » une voix, une voix de femme, s'exclama depuis la porte. L'agresseur se retourna, regardant sa femme avec un air sceptique. « Donne-lui son portable. Il ne peut pas pisser quand il veut, donne-lui au moins son téléphone. »

Blaine ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas croire que sa mère l'avait contredit pour lui. Étonnamment, son père lui jeta son téléphone, se tournant en direction de la porte. Il s'arrêta à la porte, incroyablement près du visage de sa mère.

« Ne me redis jamais, jamais comment l'élever, tu as compris ? » Grogna-t-il. Elle hocha la tête, les yeux fermés. Elle ne les ouvrit que quand il s'éloigna. Elle regarda son fils, qui était un peu en train de trembler. Elle soupira, sursautant quand la porte d'entrée claqua, signalant qu'il était partit au travail.

« Je vais fermer ça, » dit-elle, fermant la fenêtre. Il ne dit rien, la dévisagea seulement, serrant son téléphone contre lui. Elle le couvrit d'une couverture, ne le touchant pas une seule fois, avant de sortir de la pièce. « Je reviendrais avec ton déjeuner plus tard. »

Elle ferma la porte.

Blaine se nicha dans la couverture, cherchant de la chaleur, des larmes dans ses yeux. Il tourna son téléphone, priant pour que son père n'ait pas regardé ses messages, ou envoyé quoique ce soit à Kurt pour lui faire croire des choses…

Il vérifia rapidement ses messages, trouvant des dizaines de messages de Kurt sans réponse. Il soupira, soulagé. Il décida de répondre au message le plus récent, qui était :_ Blaine, tu vas bien ? Tu commences vraiment à me faire peur._

_Ouais, je vais bien, _il répondit. _Cette fièvre me rend fou__**. **__Je serai bientôt de retour._

Il n'a pas eu à attendre longtemps avant d'avoir un nouveau message.

_J'espère. Tu me manques vraiment._ Il sourit tristement, plus de larmes dans ses yeux.

_Tu me manques aussi._

_Bien, je te parlerai pendant le déjeuner. Je dois aller en cours. Soigne-toi bien !_

Il se rassit, la tête appuyée contre le mur, tenant le téléphone serré dans ses mains. _Tu me manques plus que tu ne le sais… et j'espère que tu ne le seras jamais._

* * *

« Kurt, Blaine est là, » dit Rachel, voyant le visage du châtain s'éclaircir.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit-elle, le regardant venir vers eux. « Kurt, il est encore blessé. »

« Quoi ? » Il respira. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Son visage… il est couvert de bleus et d'égratignures… il a encore un œil au beurre noir, » dit-elle, inquiète. Kurt soupira, souhaitant que Blaine soit déjà en face de lui.

Blaine accéléra le pas, remarquant le groupe de garçons en veste Letterman passé devant Kurt, l'un avec un gros verre à la main. Il eut le souffle coupé quand ils s'écartèrent, en riant, laissant Kurt couvert de slushie rouge.

« HEY ! » Hurla-t-il en fonçant vers eux.

« Blaine, ne fais pas ça ! » Bafouilla Kurt alors que Blaine passait devant lui.

« Tu me regardes quand je te parle, espèce de connard ! » Grogna Blaine, saisissant l'épaule du sportif et le retournant, malgré sa grande taille.

« Et t'es qui ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Ton putain de pire cauchemar. Ne t'approche plus jamais de Kurt, ou je te jure que je te défonce jusqu'à enlever le peu d'amour qu'il te reste, » jura-t-il, le fixant.

Dave éclata de rire avec les autres derrière lui. « Écoute, pourquoi tu ne retournes pas au comté avec ton pédé ? Il aura besoin de quelqu'un pour le guider de toute façon. »

Blaine hocha la tête, serrant la mâchoire, regardant le sol pendant un moment avant de lui sauter dessus, le mettant en pièce. Et il l'aurait fait si Puck, Mike et Finn ne l'avait pas retenu en l'attrapant.

« Arrête, mec ! » Avertit Mike.

« JE TE JURE QUE JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Grogna Blaine. « Tu le TOUCHES encore une fois, tu es MORT ! »

« Calme-toi ! » Cracha Finn. « Si un prof sort- »

« Tu ne vas rien faire, tapette ! » Rappela Karofsky.

Blaine se tordait dans leurs bras, tellement en colère. Il frappa le visage du sportif, souriant quand il toucha sa mâchoire alors que les autres le tirèrent de nouveau.

Dave recula, avant de partir. Blaine secoua la tête, se dégageant de leurs prises.

« C'est quoi ce bordel, mec ? » Demanda Puck.

« Il a jeté un slushie sur le visage de Kurt, » dit-il, les yeux noirs. « Est-ce que ça arrive souvent ? »

« Ouais, » Puck dit la vérité. Blaine se détourna, allant vers Kurt.

« Tu n'es pas censé être son frère ? »

Finn regarda le sol, honteux.

* * *

Kurt était là bafouillant, après que Blaine soit passé devant lui, ses yeux brûlant horriblement, picotant comme des coups de poignard. La glace s'infiltra dans ses vêtements, le faisant frissonner.

« Kurt… » Dit Rachel, l'aidant à essuyer son visage.

« Où est allé Blaine ? » Il toussa, s'étouffant avec du sirop de cerise. Il pouvait le sentir couler dans son cou et son dos, si froid, bien trop collant et dégoûtant.

« Je ne sais pas. Il a suivi Karofsky, » dit-elle.

« Non ! » S'écria-t-il, en essayant de s'éloigner d'elle. « S'il se bat, il va aller en prison- »

« Kurt. » C'était la voix de Blaine cette fois. Celui-ci prit un mouchoir de sa poche, essuyant la glace et le jus de ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » Demanda Kurt, un peu exaspéré.

« Je lui ai fait clairement comprendre ce qui allait se passer s'il te touchait à nouveau, » dit-il simplement. Kurt soupira. « Il a reçu juste un coup de poing. »

« Blaine- »

« Il ne fera rien, bébé. Fais-moi confiance, » assura-t-il, tenant sa tête. « Allons te nettoyer. »

« Blaine, » dit Kurt, s'éloignant de lui. « Blaine, ce n'est pas comme Dalton ici. Si tu es trop près de moi comme ça… »

« Tant que je suis dans les parages, personne ne te touchera ou quoique ce soit d'autre, d'accord ? Tu es en sécurité. Tu es ici, avec moi, et tu es en sécurité, » assura-t-il. Kurt soupira, reprenant la main de Blaine.

_Tu es dans le noir de toute façon,_ pensa-t-il. _Tu ne vois pas les regards qu'ils te lancent. Tu en as rien à foutre. Tu es ici avec lui, avec Blaine._

« Allez. Allons te nettoyer. » dit-il doucement.

* * *

Blaine prit des serviettes en papier pour le nettoyer, alla au casier de Kurt pour prendre des vêtements de rechange et son sac de toilette avec divers produits pour la peau et pour les cheveux.

« Merci pour ça, » dit Kurt, à l'intérieur du cabinet. Blaine sourit, prenant les vêtements qui pendaient au-dessus de la porte, les mettant dans un sac plastique.

« Pas de problème, » dit-il doucement. « C'est un peu mon job, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » rit Kurt. « Tu es une sorte de garçon d'aveugle ? » Blaine sourit en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, » dit-il. Blaine se tourna quand Kurt sortit du cabinet, le souffle coupé pendant un instant. C'était incroyable de voir comment Kurt réussissait à lui couper le souffle en quelques minutes après avoir reçu ce dégoûtant liquide partout sur lui.

« Alors quoi ? » Demanda Kurt, inquiet. Blaine sourit, faisant un pas vers lui. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, souriant de plus en plus quand il vit le rouge sur les joues de Kurt. Il posa sa joue contre sa poitrine en soupirant joyeusement. Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Kurt, respirant lentement, en paix pour la première fois depuis des jours, heureux au moins pour un moment, et il retenait cette sensation pour ce soir quand il se fera battre. « Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Kurt, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

« Peut-être un jour, » dit-il honnêtement. « Pas tout de suite. Tu as assez d'ennuis pour penser à ça, d'accord ? » Kurt hocha la tête, n'aimant toujours pas l'idée, mais quel choix avait-il ? Blaine tourna sa tête, le tenant tendrement toujours aussi proche. Ils connectèrent leurs lèvres, les plongeant dans un lent, chaud, langoureux baiser. Kurt ronronna, encore plus heureux quand ils se séparèrent. « Hey, Kurt ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être mon petit-ami ? » Sa voix était tellement douce que Kurt ne l'entendit presque pas, pourtant il avait dit quelque chose. Il sentit ses joues devenir chaudes instantanément, ses mains moites, sa bouche sèche.

« _Tu_ veux que _je_ sois ton… ton petit-ami ? » Dit-il, sceptique.

_Personne ne veut un petit-ami aveugle. Cela doit être un piège, il ne peut pas te dire la vérité. Il ne peut pas._

« Bien sûr que je veux, » il respira. « Tu es… Mon dieu, Kurt, tu es tout. Et tu es vachement plus pour moi qu'un petit-ami mais… mais c'est l'étiquette que les gens utilisent. Donc… ? »

Il était abasourdi, pour faire simple. Blaine le voulait vraiment. « Tu es sérieux ? » Blaine rit doucement.

« Est-ce si difficile à croire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, » Kurt hocha la tête, une voix douce. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu… ? » Blaine l'embrassa profondément, caressant doucement ses joues, essayant de faire de son mieux pour transmettre ce qu'il ressentait sans le dire parce que, bon sang, il ne savait pas comment le dire.

« Parce que tu es la meilleure chose qui ne m'est jamais, jamais arrivé et j'ai l'intention de m'accrocher à toi aussi longtemps que je le peux. Alors, s'il te plaît, Kurt, réponds-moi ? »

« Oui, » lâcha-t-il. « Oui. »

_Et s'il ment ?_

_Il ne m'a jamais menti. Je le saurai s'il était en train de mentir maintenant. Il ne ment pas. Je le sais._

Ils s'embrassèrent encore, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Blaine sourit, sachant que peu importe l'enfer qu'il aura en rentrant chez lui ce soir, peu importe s'il utilise la chaîne ou pas, s'il le bat si fort qu'il devrait aller à l'hôpital. Il ne pourrait pas oublier ceci. Il mit l'anneau de son école dans la main de Kurt, en essayant de ne pas sourire autant quand Kurt tourna rouge écarlate.

« C'est pour quoi ? » Grinça-t-il.

« Tu es mon homme, hein ? » Demanda Blaine. Kurt hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Bien, je veux m'assurer que le monde entier le sache. »

Kurt sourit, la regardant dans sa main, incroyablement ravis. « Bien. »

« Hey, » Blaine commença, le front collé au sien. « Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas à la répétition avec moi ? »

« Ce n'est pas de l'espionnage ? » Demanda-t-il. Blaine sourit.

« Je pense que tu dois pouvoir voir pour être considéré comme un espion, » taquina-t-il. Ils rirent. Heureux. Ensemble.

* * *

Alors? C'est-y pas mignon tout ça? :) Voilà, ils sont enfin ensemble haha!

Désolé, le chapitre est court mais les prochains sont un peu plus longs :)

J'attends vos reviews pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ;)

Bisous X


	11. Fumbling in the Dark

Bonjour tout le monde :) Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Ce chapitre n'est pas mon préféré et j'ai eu un peu de mal à le traduire, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais bon... j'espère qu'il va vous plaire :)

**_Reviews ; _**

_**[Born This Way 8]**_ MERCI! Tu as mis la 50ème reviews WOOOOHOOO! Merci :) Désolé, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider, mais c'est très gentil de ta part et si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, je ferais appel à toi ;)

**_[Brave Woodpecker]_** Je sais, je suis désolé mdr mais t'inquiète, ça va un peu se calmer dans ce chapitre lol Blaine aime vraiment beaucoup Kurt donc il ferait n'importe quoi pour lui et surtout le défendre :) Merci beaucoup x

**_[unpassant]_**Non, il n'y a pas de raisons d'avoir peur haha enfin un peu, juste pour Sebastian... Mdr non mais tu as raison, tu verras ;) Malheureusement, le père et Karofsky ne sont pas près de disparaître comme ça :( Tu n'as pas fini de les voir... Oui, ils sont enfin ensemble et plus amoureux que jamais ! Merci beaucoup x

**_[Klaineuse]_** Oui, pauvre Blaine... :( Merci beaucoup x

**_Chanson ;_** Little Things - One Direction (youtube watch?v=xGPeNN9S0Fg)

* * *

**Fumbling in the Dark**

« Quoi ? Il a le droit de faire ça ? » Demanda Nick, perplexe.

« Il ne brise aucunes règles, » dit David, parcourant le manuel.

« Il est dit que personne ne peut voir l'une de nos répétitions au cours des semaines avant la compétition- »

« Ouais, » dit Wes, coupant Thad. « _Voir._ Blaine sort avec ce garçon aveugle, tu te rappelles ? »

« Quoi ? » Cracha Sebastian, debout. « C'est de ça qu'on parle ? Blaine sortant avec un putain d'aveugle- »

« Fais gaffe, Smythe, » avertit Jeff.

Thad le fixa. « Si tu ne peux rien dire de gentil, ne dis rien du tout, ou Blaine va tabasser ta face de chipmunk. »

« Enfin, c'est ce qu'il nous a dit, » modifia David. « On n'en a vraiment rien à foutre, mais j'ai pas envie de faire chier Blaine. » Les autres hochèrent la tête.

Sebastian fit de même, s'asseyant, en boudant. « Il m'a laissé tomber pendant la fête pour un putain d'infirme, » murmura-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il voit en lui, putain ? »

* * *

« Blaine, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, » dit Kurt nerveusement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne va arriver. Tu es avec moi, d'accord ? » Assura Blaine, serrant sa main alors qu'il le guidait dans les escaliers.

« Si nous nous basons sur la dernière fois que je les ai vu… »

« Ils ne feront rien, je te jure. Ils aboient plus qu'ils ne mordent. Sauf Wes. Je suis sûr que Wes tuerait quelqu'un à mains nues, » ricana-t-il. Kurt n'était pas plus à l'aise qu'il l'était avant. « Kurt, crois-moi. Ces gars-là sont mes amis. D'ailleurs, après ça, tu pourras retourner voir les Nues Érections et leur dire qu'ils vont devoir travailler dur pour les Sélections, » taquina-t-il. Kurt frappa son bras en représailles.

« Dans tes rêves, Gargler, » rigola-t-il. Blaine se mit à rire, poussant la porte de la salle de chant.

Les autres Warblers se retournèrent quand ils rentrèrent, Sebastian jugeant immédiatement Kurt. « Ne faîtes pas les gros cons, ok ? » Avertit Blaine.

« Aw, mais Blaine, on est d'adorables cons, n'est-ce pas ? » Dit Nick, faisant un clin d'oeil. Blaine secoua la tête, montrant à Kurt le canapé.

« Juste, soyez respectueux comme vos nounous vous l'ont appris, » conseilla-t-il.

« Tu vas nous donner la fessée comme elles le font aussi ? » dit Jeff, en agitant ses sourcils. Blaine lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Juste à toi, Jeff. Maintenant tais-toi et chante. »

Kurt était très impressionné, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Il écouta les six harmonies, plus une voix faisant du beat-box au fond. Et puis, il y avait Blaine. Sa douce, pure voix à cappella était comme du miel, provoquant la chair de poule dans le dos, retenant un frisson. Il continua d'écouter, fasciné. Son cœur faiblit quand ils s'arrêtèrent, tout simplement parce que ses oreilles n'avaient jamais rien entendu d'aussi beau avant. Il sourit et applaudit, néanmoins vraiment étonné.

Blaine marcha d'un pas nonchalant jusqu'à lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. « Maintenant, » murmura-t-il, la bouche près de son oreille, tandis que les autres se plaignaient des erreurs, « ce n'était pas notre numéro des Sélections, mais- »

« J'espère que non, » grogna Kurt, le taquinant. Blaine rit.

« Tu as de la chance d'être mignon, » dit-il. Blaine l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avec la langue et tout. Kurt cria brièvement, se transformant en gelée avant de le repousser, rougissant et souriant d'embarras.

« Blaine, » siffla-t-il, étouffant les rires. « Il y a beaucoup de gens ici, nous- »

« Laisse-les regarder, » dit-il, souriant contre les lèvres de Kurt et l'embrassant encore. Sebastian lança un regard noir dans leur direction qui fut complètement inutile.

_Putain, il ne peut pas te voir, tu te souviens ?_ Se grogna-t-il à lui-même. _Il n'est même pas mignon. Mettez-lui une perruque et il est une fille laide._

« Hey ! » aboya Wes, séparant le couple à cause de son emportement. « Arrêtez de vous sucer le visage et toi, bouge ton cul ici pour aider les barytons ! »

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, » dit-il sèchement, tapotant l'épaule de Kurt avant de rejoindre les choristes. Sebastian se pavana jusqu'à Kurt, le jugeant toujours du regard.

« Hey, » dit-il, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Kurt regarda vers lui, un peu surpris par la soudaine présence. « Désolé, Sebastian Smythe. » Il tendit la main, le sourire en coin devenant complaisant quand Kurt ne répondit pas. « Donc tu es vraiment aveugle, hein ? »

« Oui, » Kurt dit, les joues rouges une fois qu'il comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. « Tu dois avoir manqué cette information pendant que tu te gélifiais les cheveux durant des heures, je suppose. »

« Mignon petit sens de l'odorat que tu as. Comme un chien, hein ? » Demanda-t-il. « Donc, depuis combien de temps vous êtes ensemble, toi et Blaine ? » Kurt garda le même ton et un vrai sourire.

« Nous venons de nous mettre ensemble, en fait. Depuis quand il te connaît ? » Lâcha-t-il, le venin coulant de ses mots contrôlés.

« Un mois ou deux. On est plutôt proches, » assura-t-il.

« Très drôle, » dit Kurt, en touchant son menton. « Pour être de bons amis, il ne m'a jamais parlé de toi. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a une raison pour ça. »

« Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, » dit Kurt, le ton hautain, tapotant le genou de Sebastian. « Tu n'es pas aussi inoubliable que tu le penses. Blaine doit juste se dire que tu n'es pas assez important pour m'en parler, je suppose. »

Sebastian sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Il serra les poings, prit une grande respiration avant de parler. « Alors, tu es certain que ce n'est pas une sorte de travaux d'intérêt général que Blaine doit faire après son dernier voyage en prison, pas vrai ? »

« Excuse-moi ? »

« Es-tu sûr que Blaine ne sort pas avec toi par pitié ? Parce que, mon dieu, je ne peux pas croire que quelqu'un veuille sortir avec quelqu'un qui ne peut même pas voir. Et Blaine est trop… »

« Trop quoi ? » Grogna Kurt, le calme toujours sur son visage.

« Bien, avouons-le, face-de-gay, il est trop bien pour toi ! » Sebastian rit, toujours avec ce petit sourire en coin.

« Ou peut-être, » suggéra Kurt, ce ton agressif reprenant le dessus sur sa voix et sur son expression, « Blaine fait réellement attention à moi et pas à tes tentatives désespérées d'affection. Et avouons-le, Craiglist, je suis beaucoup plus beau que toi. »

« Tu- »

« Es fatigué d'entendre ta stupide bouche ? Oui, je te remercie de demander, » dit-il sèchement. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, et je m'en fous de ce que tu penses de Blaine et moi. Juste le fait que je sois aveugle ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te critiquer, et le fait que tu puisses voir ne veut pas dire que tu peux agir comme si tu étais meilleur que moi. Je peux aussi, et laisse-moi te dire, que ce que je vois quand tu parles n'est vraiment pas séduisant. »

« Kurt, ça va ? » Demanda Blaine, rejoignant la conversation, ses mains protectrices sur les épaules de Kurt.

« Ça va, » il sourit. « Je discute un peu… avec Sebastian. » Sebastian hocha la tête, reprenant ce même faux et espiègle sourire en coin.

« Ouais, » répondit le Warbler. « Juste parler. » Il tourna son attention sur Blaine, ignorant Kurt comme s'il n'était même pas là. « Donc, Blaine, es-tu au courant que Cyclone of Death and Candor font un concert vendredi soir ? »

« Je pensais qu'ils ne commençaient leur tournée qu'en avril ? » Dit-il, clairement excité. Kurt fronça les sourcils, le regardant.

« 'Cyclone of Death and Candor' ? » Demanda le châtain.

« Oh, tu ne connais pas ? » dit Sebastian, encore une fois trop arrogant. « Ils sont l'un des groupes préférés de Blaine, et j'ai découvert qu'il faisait un concert privé vendredi soir, ici, à Westerville. »

« Où ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Eleventh and Roe, » dit-il. « A dix heures pétantes. Ils ferment les portes à dix heures une. »

« Nous viendrons, » déclara immédiatement Kurt, mettant sa main sur celle de Blaine.

« Kurt, tu n'as pas à venir si tu ne veux pas. Leur musique n'est pas pour tout le monde, » dit-il.

« Si c'est quelque chose que tu aimes, alors je viens, » affirma-t-il en souriant.

« Tu es sûr, Kurt ? » intervint Sebastian. « Blaine et moi pourrons toujours y aller et tu pourras rester chez toi et tricoter… Les gens comme toi peuvent tricoter ? »

« Hey- »

« On sera là, » dit Kurt à nouveau, beaucoup plus ferme cette fois. « Maintenant, si vous voulez m'excuser. » Il se leva, s'éloigna, traînant Blaine avec lui, qui suivait, incertain de l'émotion à laquelle il allait s'en tenir.

« Kurt. Kurt, ralentis ! » Dit-il, en essayant de le tirer en arrière et de le freiner. Au lieu de rester près de lui, Kurt se dégagea de son emprise et augmenta la vitesse de sa marche. Blaine continua de courir après lui, tournant à un coin, trop tard pour le voir tomber à plat sur l'escalier de marbre. Il courut le rejoindre, tenant son coude pour le relever.

« Je peux le faire ! » Cracha Kurt, en s'éloignant de lui avant de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber sur les fesses, dépité. Blaine s'assit à côté de lui, le regardant, en essayant de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait faire. « Je suis capable de faire tout ce qu'une personne normale fait ! Sauf conduire. Je ne peux pas conduire, putain. »

« Kurt- »

« Je sais, je sais, ça ne devrait plus me déranger depuis le temps. Presque dix ans avec cette merde je devrais être habitué mais… » Il secoua la tête, les larmes présentes dans ses yeux. « Pourquoi es-tu avec moi, Blaine ? Tu pourrais avoir quelqu'un comme Sebastian. Quelqu'un de normal, qui est beaucoup plus beau, j'en suis sûr. » Il rit tristement, mélancolique de son manque de vision pour la première fois depuis que Blaine l'avait rencontré. « Attends, je ne sais pas, n'est-ce pas ? Comment puis-je savoir putain ? Je ne sais même pas à quoi je ressemble, comment puis-je me comparer à quiconque, je- » Il s'arrêta… puis s'effondra, là, sur les escaliers.

« Hey, hey, » dit Blaine, le prenant dans ses bras, passant sa main dans les cheveux châtains. « Kurt, ça va. C'est bon. » Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant un certain temps, puis Kurt relâcha le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, Blaine le tenant tout simplement dans ses bras, juste là pour lui.

Blaine attendit, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se soit calmé, avant d'appuyer légèrement son front dans ses cheveux, parlant doucement, en souriant. « Hey, Daredevil, » murmura-t-il. Kurt se mit à sourire immédiatement. « Tu n'as pas besoin de voir pour aimer quelqu'un, n'est-ce pas ? » Kurt le regarda, leurs fronts collés ensemble.

« Non, » dit-il en reniflant. Blaine l'embrassa doucement.

« Tu es parfait comme ça, d'accord ? » Assura-t-il, touchant sa joue, lui faisant voir une de ses nouvelles facettes, montrant de lui-même plus que ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé auparavant, permettant à sa tendresse de voyager de lui à Kurt, sachant que c'était ce dont il avait besoin.« Et tu n'es pas obligé d'aller à ce concert si tu ne veux pas. Je n'irais pas non- »

« Oh, j'y vais, » dit-il. « Je ne laisserai pas ce sale gosse seul avec toi plus de cinq minutes. »

« Hey, » dit Blaine, apaisant la colère de Kurt en le touchant, plus tendre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. « Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi ? » Kurt hocha la tête, ignorant les gens, et enroula ses bras autour de lui, se sentant en sécurité.

« N'es-tu jamais fatigué de sentir la fumée de cigarette ? » Taquina Kurt, souriant. Blaine lui sourit en retour, prenant sa main et l'aidant à se lever.

« Je vais arrêter de fumer. » Il poussa la canne – Kurt avait oublié de la prendre quelques minutes auparavant – dans sa paume, glissant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. « Tu es parfait, Kurt. » Le châtain rougit, tournant rouge écarlate quand Blaine embrassa sa joue, serrant sa main.

* * *

« Quel genre de concert ? » demanda Burt, regardant par-dessus son papier.

« Le genre de musique que tu écoutes ? » Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique. « C'est juste un concert, papa. Ce n'est pas un soir de semaine, je ne rentrerai pas tard et j'ai dix-huit ans. » Kurt le scruta.

« Et durant tout le trajet jusqu'à Westerville ? »

« Si quelque chose arrive, je t'appelle, d'accord ? » Promit-il.

« Je veux parler à Blaine avant toute chose, » dit Burt fermement.

« Pourquoi maintenant ? » Demanda Kurt.

« Parce que je ne lui ai jamais parlé en face à face avant, » répondit son père. « Je lui parlerai quand il viendra te chercher, ok ? »

« Euh, ok, » dit Kurt, en montant les escaliers, ajoutant cela à sa liste de soucis, qui comprenait la plus grande énigme : Qu'allait-il porter ce soir ?

Évidemment, il n'avait pas d'affaires sur Tornado of Hate and Misery – ou peu importe comment ils s'appelaient – à porter et il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce que l'on portait pour un concert, sachant qu'il n'y était jamais allé avant. Enfin, pas en personne. Il en avait regardé plusieurs sur VH1 mais il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas la même chose.

Il passa en revue toutes les combinaisons de maillots et pantalons, deux fois et il ne trouva toujours rien de convenable à porter pour un rendez-vous. Il essayait toujours d'être le plus beau quand il était avec Blaine… ce qui était un petit peu dur, tout compte fait.

Il soupira et passa en revue ses nouveaux vêtements, trouvant un pantalon qu'il n'avait encore jamais porté. Il s'agissait d'un pantalon noir et blanc à rayures qui moulait ses jambes comme presque le faisaient tous les autres. Il prit une chemise une rouge boutonnée jusqu'en haut qui était juste assez serrée aux bons endroits. Cela combiné avec ses bottes et une cravate en cuir faisaient de lui un homme présentable au reste du monde.

Maintenant, la partie la plus difficile. Ses cheveux.

* * *

Blaine sonna à la porte à neuf heures précises, coiffant ses boucles indisciplinées encore une fois avant que la porte s'ouvre.

Cependant, le Hummel qui le regardait n'était pas celui qu'il venait chercher. « Hum, je, euh, je suis passé pour prendre Kurt, » essaya-t-il de dire fermement, gardant le contact visuel avec le parent.

« Ouais, je sais, » dit ce dernier, se reculant un peu. « Il n'est pas encore prêt. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas t'asseoir ? »

Blaine déglutit. Ce mec ne l'aimait pas. Il le regardait de la même manière que tous les autres adultes. Il pouvait voir la colère sur son visage, presque même entendre ses pensées alors qu'il prenait place sur le canapé.

_Punk. Voyou. Loser. Mauvais garçon. Mauvaise influence. Pas assez bon. Bon à rien._ Oui, il connaissait très bien ces regards.

« Alors, Blaine, » dit-il, assis dans son fauteuil, « comment as-tu rencontré Kurt ? »

« Il était perdu dans le parc, donc je l'ai raccompagné jusqu'ici, » déclara-t-il simplement, oubliant la partie où ses amis l'avaient harcelé.

« C'était très gentil de ta part, » dit-il, le regard vide. « Aider un enfant handicapé. »

« Je ne pense pas que Kurt soit handicapé, » déclara Blaine honnêtement, ne rompant jamais le regard avec l'homme, déterminé à lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur.

« Oh ? Tu ne penses pas que mon fils aveugle est handicapé ? »

« Kurt est vraiment indépendant, » dit Blaine. « Je n'appelle pas une personne qui peut faire à peu près tout comme une personne normale, un handicapé. Il ne peut pas voir, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne peut pas vivre. » Burt l'étudia pendant un moment.

« Tu as déjà été arrêté, Blaine ? » demanda-t-il sévèrement.

« Oui, » dit-il, serrant les dents. Voilà, la partie où les parents voient le vilain, vilain garçon que leur enfant a trouvé, et où ils doivent les cacher d'une terrible influence.

« Pour quoi ? » pressa Burt. Blaine se moqua.

« M. Hummel, sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que vous posez des questions dont vous connaissez déjà les réponses, » dit-il, se penchant en avant et un sourire en coin. Burt serra sa mâchoire, les yeux durs.

« Je veux juste savoir ce qu'un punk comme toi veut de mon fils ? » demanda-t-il.

« Honnêtement ? » dit Blaine, haussant un sourcil. « Tout ce que je veux de Kurt, c'est être son petit-ami. Je veux être là pour lui quand il a besoin de moi, savoir quand lui donner de l'espace quand il n'en a pas. Je veux être avec lui, pas obtenir quelque chose de lui_**, **_ce qui est exactement ce que vous pensez de moi depuis que je suis rentré dans la maison. Oui, j'ai une histoire, oui, je porte du cuir et conduis une moto, oui, j'ai quelques mauvaises habitudes. Mais croyez-moi monsieur, je défendrais Kurt quoiqu'il arrive. Parce que je veux être avec lui. J'ai déjà foiré deux fois. Je ne vais pas laisser ça arriver encore une fois.

« Quelles sont les deux- »

« Papa, » dit Kurt, terminant de descendre les escaliers. « Blaine me déposera à la maison à une heure, ok ? C'est quand le concert finit, c'est ça ? » Dit-il en se tournant vers Blaine, qui hocha la tête.

« Ouais, je pense que c'est ce qu'a dit Sebastian, » répondit-il, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas _baver_ devant le garçon. Kurt attrapa son manteau, que Blaine l'aida à mettre, et il prit la main du bouclé, le menant à la porte. « Salut, papa ! »

Blaine soupira quand la porte se referma derrière eux, se massant les tempes.

_« Ça s'est bien passé… » A_ssura Kurt en touchant sa joue.

« Juste je… n'aime _vraiment_ pas parler aux parents, » admit-il. « Je suis foutu, peu importe ce que je dis, tu sais ? » Kurt l'embrassa, essayant de le distraire et réussissant.

« Allons au concert. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler de mon père maintenant, d'accord ? » dit Kurt, souriant. Blaine sourit en retour, l'embrassant encore, glissant ses mains à l'intérieur de son manteau pour le toucher pendant au moins une minute. Kurt soupira, légèrement surpris par le toucher, mais l'autorisa tout de même.

« Tu es magnifique, » souffla Blaine, ses lèvres près de son oreille. Kurt rougit, mordant sa lèvre.

« J'essaye, » dit-il, essayant de paraître indifférent. Blaine l'embrassa de nouveau, un peu plus brusquement et plus profondément cette fois.

« Ça va être vraiment dur de ne pas te toucher, » grogna-t-il, sa voix basse et calme. Kurt sourit, embrassant la mâchoire de Blaine jusqu'à son cou, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait jusqu'à présent. La respiration de Blaine était saccadée, il était toujours étonné de voir que Kurt pouvait le faire se sentir comme ça, alors que les autres ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville.

« Tu verras juste que tu es plus fort que tu ne le penses, M. Anderson, » sourit-il, suçant son pouls.

« _Allumeur_ » grogna Blaine. Kurt gloussa, s'éloignant bien trop tôt, l'embrassant sur les lèvres.

« Rien que pour toi ! » Il lui fit un clin d'œil, marchant jusqu'à la moto et mettant son casque. Blaine secoua la tête, calmant sa tension et respira doucement, pensant – non pour la première ou dernière fois – que Kurt Hummel finirait par le tuer.

* * *

Prochain chapitre; le concert! et vous allez être surpris(es) par un des personnages ;)

Bisous x


	12. Fight Fire With Fire

Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai rien à dire donc je vais répondre aux reviews ;)

_**Reviews;**_

[unpassant] Sebastian est un connard dans cette fiction.. Encore plus dans ce chapitre..! Klaine est vraiment mignon :) Merci beaucoup x

[Guest] Haha Sebastian va encore faire des siennes dans ce chapitre ! MDR non, Kurt et Sebastian ne vont pas devenir ami, bien au contraire ! Merci x

[Brave Woodpecker] Merci de corriger mes chapitres, c'est très gentil ! J'aime tellement aussi Blaine, il est vraiment amoureux de Kurt ! Malheureusement, il lui arrive des choses horribles... Encore merci x

[mamstaz] Voici la suite! Merci pour ta review :)

Merci à tous, vous êtes géniaux!

* * *

**Fight Fire with Fire**

Le visage et les doigts de Kurt étaient engourdis par le froid quand ils s'arrêtèrent, toujours sous l'excitation du trajet en moto. Blaine sourit quand Kurt rigola, et enjamba la moto pour prendre les mains de Kurt après lui avoir enlevé son casque.

« Je suis sûr que je trouverai ça toujours aussi marrant, » dit Kurt en souriant. Blaine embrassa sa joue.

« Même quand tu mourras de froid ? » Proposa-t-il, en souriant à son tour. Kurt rit, appuyé contre le torse de Blaine.

« Je pense que tu peux être un très bon moyen de me réchauffer. » Blaine captura ses lèvres, souriant toujours.

« Très bien, allons-y, » murmura-t-il, liant leurs doigts ensemble.

Alors qu'ils approchaient de leur destination, les vibrations dans le sol faisaient trembler les jambes de Kurt, claquant des dents. Il prit une grande inspiration, soudain nerveux.

« Hey, » entendit-il de Sebastian, appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment. Blaine roula des yeux, un sourire en coin. Kurt donna son plus méchant sourire, les yeux plissés.

« Oh, je pensais que j'avais senti des excréments de Hollister, » remarqua Kurt. Blaine étouffa un rire, faisant semblant de tousser. Sebastian l'ignora.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que vous alliez venir, »

« Oh, je suppose qu'on est retard, hein ? » Gloussa Kurt, s'accrochant d'un geste possessif au bras de Blaine. « Désolé, Blaine s'est arrêté en chemin. Il avait juste envie de m'embrasser. » Blaine sourit, hochant seulement la tête à cause de ce parfait mensonge. Sebastian pinça les lèvres, hochant la tête.

« D'accord. On y va ? »

Les vibrations et les bourdonnements dans les oreilles de Kurt ne firent qu'empirer alors qu'il s'approchait du bâtiment. Il donna son ticket à quelqu'un, s'accrochant à la manche de Blaine alors qu'ils entraient dans l'entrepôt surpeuplé.

Le malaise se glissa dans sa poitrine, accélérant son rythme cardiaque et nouant son estomac. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, incapable de comprendre le chao autour de lui. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la manche de Blaine, vraiment aveugle pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Kurt ? » Dit Sebastian dans son oreille. « Un peu trop de monde ? Un peu trop fort ? »

Sebastian savait. Il savait que le concert allait se dérouler dans ce petit espace avec autant de monde. Kurt pouvait seulement imaginer le bruit.

L'ampli sonna, le bruit aigu provoquant une gêne pour la salle, des insultes pour Blaine, une suffocation et des mains sur les oreilles pour Kurt.

Sebastian passa devant lui, le bousculant et le déconnectant de Blaine, gagnant son attention, et l'éloignant de Kurt pendant un moment. C'est tout ce qu'il fallut pour que les gens se précipitent devant la scène, bousculant Kurt qui était complètement perdu.

« Blaine ! » Appela-t-il, cliquant en vain sa canne, peur de toucher, sachant qu'il ne trouverait rien que des corps d'hommes musclés et de femmes agitées. « BLAINE ! » Toujours rien. Une guitare gratta, l'énergie dans la pièce s'intensifia. Des sifflements perçaient l'air avec des acclamations générales, désorientant encore plus le garçon. « Blaine ! »

« Kurt ! » Blaine donnait des coups de coude et poussait à travers la foule, la détermination et le venin présents dans son regard. Il ne s'était pas arrêté avant d'atteindre Kurt, le tenant par les épaules. « Tu vas bien ? »

« C'est plein à craquer, » il respira, le souffle court. « C'est bondé et bruyant. Je ne sais pas où je suis censé regarder, je… »

« Tu veux qu'on parte ? » Demanda-t-il, cherchant son visage.

« Non, non, je vais bien. Ça va aller, je- »

La musique commença, les premières notes résonnèrent à travers le trop-petit espace, l'ampli à quelques centimètres d'eux.

Le chanteur commença ses hurlements et ses chansons, le groupe entier palpitant et vrombissant dans toute la pièce. Il fallut moins d'une minute à Kurt pour crier, les mains serrées sur ses oreilles, le sang commençant à couler d'elles.

« Kurt ! » Blaine commença à pousser à travers la foule, poussant la porte, le guidant vers la sortie, les éloignant du terrible bruit.

Les larmes coulaient des yeux de Kurt, des larmes honteuses qui brûlaient sa rétine.

_Putain, pourquoi je ne peux RIEN FAIRE DE BIEN ? _

« Kurt, hey, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Blaine, dans tous ses états, tenant ses épaules, essayant de voir ses yeux. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'emmène aux urgences ? On peut y aller maintenant, » assura-t-il, hochant la tête frénétiquement. « Kurt, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Chut ! » Siffla Kurt, prenant de grandes respirations. « Chut… » Les yeux toujours fermés, il toucha la joue de Blaine, sa main ensanglantée toujours sur son oreille légèrement blessée. « Une seconde, » chuchota-t-il, sentant la basse résonner dans sa tête. « On peut aller plus loin ? » Blaine le releva sans hésitation, le ramenant à la moto, voulant désespérément faire quelque chose pour lui. N'importe quoi. Il l'avait blessé encore une fois. « Blaine, je vais bien, » dit-il calmement, utilisant la moto pour tenir debout.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital ? » Demanda Blaine, agité.

« Je vais bien. Ça s'est arrêté, tu vois ? » Il tendit le côté propre de son mouchoir, soupirant. « Blaine, va à l'intérieur et regarde le concert. Je vais rester ici. » Blaine fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne retourne pas là-bas sans toi, » dit-il. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Blaine, vas-y. C'est bon. Je suis bien ici, » assura-t-il, touchant sa manche. « Tu étais tellement excité par ce concert, je veux pas tout gâcher. » Blaine secoua la tête, regardant le bâtiment.

« J'étais excité parce que j'allais être avec toi, » dit-il. « Aucun intérêt si tu n'es pas là. Je vais le dire à Sebastian… » Il s'arrêta, quelque chose naissant soudainement en lui. Ses poings serrés, sa mâchoire contracté, ses dents grinçant, sa tension augmentant. « Ce fils de pute, » grogna-t-il.

« Hey ! »

« En parlant du débile… » murmura Kurt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ? » Demanda Sebastian, en regardant Kurt. « Aw, est-ce que c'est devenu trop bruyant pour toi ? Tu devrais penser à prendre un chien-guide. Ou peut-être quelqu'un d'autre que Blaine pour être ton baby-sitter. »

« OH- »

« Blaine, laisse, » dit Kurt, jetant le mouchoir, se rapprochant de Sebastian. « Alors tu crois vraiment que je suis impuissant, n'est-ce pas ? » Il contesta. « Juste parce que je ne peux pas voir ? »

« Je pense qu'_inutile_ est le bon terme. »

« Inutile, » Kurt hocha la tête, un sourire en coin. Il se débarrassa de sa veste, la donnant à Blaine. « Très bien. Si je suis si inutile que ça, prouve-le. Tape-moi. »

« Excuse-moi ? » Il pouffa de rire. Le sourire de Kurt s'agrandit.

« Frappe-moi. Sauf si tu as peur ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir avoir des problèmes pour avoir battu un aveugle, » dit-il, s'approchant, juste à quelques centimètres du visage de Kurt.

« Si tu as peur, dis-le juste, » murmura-t-il. Sebastian rigola. « Alors, c'est parti. »

Blaine regardait, figé, souriant, avalant difficilement.

_C'est sexy._

Ils restèrent ici pendant un moment. Kurt le repoussa. « Allez. Tu penses que tu es meilleur que moi, donc prouve-le. Frappe-moi. » Il le poussa encore. Sebastian était rouge de colère. Kurt avait ce visage à nouveau, le regard bouillonnant, ses lèvres laissant sortir un grognement.« Frappe-moi. »

Un moment après, le poing de Sebastian entra en collision avec sa mâchoire, le faisant tituber en arrière. Kurt sentit le sang dans sa bouche, sa lèvre devait être fendue. Il sourit.

« Voilà ! » Hurla Sebastian. « T'es content, maintenant ? »

« J'en ai marre de t'entendre, » dit Kurt. « Je suis fatigué de te voir traîner autour de mon petit-ami et de le traiter comme un morceau de viande. » Il fit claquer sa langue quelques fois, puis trouva l'adolescent facilement, mettant un uppercut dans son visage.

Blaine les regardait alors qu'ils s'affrontaient, coup de poing après coup de poing. Kurt réussissait à éviter la moitié des coups du Warbler, le fatiguant, et le mettant par terre. Kurt le frappa au sol, souriant lorsqu'il entendit un craquement et un gémissement. Il appuya sa chaussure sur son cou, gênant les intentions de Sebastian pour reprendre son souffle.

« Reste loin de mon petit-ami, » cria-t-il. « Reste loin de lui, ou je te donne une performance de rappel. »

Kurt se retourna, prit sa veste des mains de Blaine et la remit. Il attrapa le col du bouclé, le tirant vers lui et l'embrassa violemment. Blaine le fixa quand ils se séparèrent, respirant difficilement. « Wow, » murmura-t-il. Kurt prit des grandes respirations, un bleu commençant à se former sur sa joue.

« Tu veux retourner chez moi et commander à manger ? » Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque. « On pourrait regarder un film ou autre chose- » Blaine attrapa son visage, suçant ses lèvres, le sentant rougir.

« C'était la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu dans ma vie, » dit le brun, leurs lèvres toujours aussi proches. Kurt rougit. « Tu es vraiment mon Daredevil, hein ? »

« Désolé d'avoir gâché ton concert, » murmura-t-il. Blaine secoua la tête.

« Tu ne l'as pas ruiné. Je préfère les combats de toute façon, » dit-il doucement. Kurt rigola. « Allez, on y va. »

* * *

La maison sentait la nourriture chinoise quand Burt rentra chez lui, un film passait dans le salon. Il regarda dans le coin.

Kurt et Blaine étaient sur le canapé, la tête de Blaine reposait sur les genoux de son fils, il souriait à ce que Kurt racontait : une histoire sur quelque chose que Rachel avait fait la semaine dernière au Glee Club. Blaine était suspendu à ses lèvres, le fixant avec des yeux pétillants. Ils riaient ensemble, ignorant le film tandis que Kurt laissait tomber un morceau de poulet dans la bouche de Blaine.

Burt regarda son fils, qui était tellement heureux que-

Stop.

« Kurt, qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? » Aboya-t-il, marchant dans la pièce. Blaine se redressa, gardant sa bouche fermée.

« Je me suis battu, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Quelqu'un t'as frappé ? Qui- »

« Ce gars ne voulait pas fermer sa bouche et il continuait de s'en prendre à Blaine. J'étais fatigué de l'entendre se moquer de moi parce que je suis aveugle donc je lui ai dit de me frapper. On s'est battu, j'ai gagné, Blaine et moi avons commandé chinois et on regarde _Mean Girls_, » dit-il simplement. « C'est bon ? »

« Non, ce n'est pas- Attends, tu as gagné ? » dit Burt, essayant de cacher le sentiment de fierté qu'il avait pour son fils tout d'un coup.

« Ouais. J'ai pris ces cours d'auto-défense, il y a quelques années, tu te souviens ? » Dit-il, haussant le ton.

« Je me souviens surtout que tu disais que tu n'aimais pas la violence et tu ne voyais pas l'intérêt de ces cours, » répondit Burt avec insistance. Kurt haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que j'étais juste en colère, » dit-il. Burt sourit.

« Donc… est-ce que le gamin saignait ou… ? » Osa-t-il.

« Ouais, il saignait, » Blaine sourit. Kurt haussa les épaules. Burt tapota l'épaule de son fils.

« Ne restez pas debout trop tard, » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

Blaine se pencha de nouveau contre Kurt, soupirant. « Il ne m'a même pas regardé, » murmura-t-il.

« C'est mieux qu'un interrogatoire sur tes activités criminelles, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit Kurt. Blaine haussa les épaules.

« Je pense que oui, » dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un certain temps, regardant Regina George crier avec une barre de protéine dans sa bouche, ce qui provoqua un fou rire pour le couple. Kurt massa le front de Blaine, content et chaud, le berçant. Blaine s'apaisa sous son toucher et s'appuya contre l'estomac de Kurt, paisible.

Il se réveilla en sursaut trois heures plus tard, le cœur battant à tout rompre, réveillant Kurt immédiatement.

« Merde ! » Grogna-t-il, mettant ses chaussures et saisissant ses clés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Marmonna Kurt, la voix épaisse.

« Je devais être chez moi il y a deux heures ! » Dit-il. « Putain ! Mon père va me tuer ! Fais chier ! »

« Ton père quoi ? » Dit Kurt. Blaine se figea, se tournant vers lui.

« Je… je te parlerai de ça plus tard, d'accord ? » Dit-il doucement, embrassant sa joue. « Je dois vraiment y aller. Je t'appelle, je te le promets. »

« Envoie-moi un message quand tu arrives chez toi, » déclara Kurt, pâle et inquiet.

« Ca va aller, » assura Blaine. Kurt toucha son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas si ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse. Il reçut un autre baiser rapide au lieu d'une réponse.

« Je te verrai plus tard, bébé. » Il se précipita vers la porte, sa moto rugissant et puis s'effaçant dans la nuit. Kurt resta sur le canapé, regardant ses mains, extrêmement inquiet.

Il le frappe, pensa-t-il misérablement. Son père le frappe.

Il attendit, et attendit encore un message de Blaine, pour savoir s'il allait bien, ce qu'il craignait le plus était qu'au contraire, Blaine n'aille pas bien_**.**_

Enfin, son téléphone vibra, _Message de : Blaine._

Il le déverrouilla, écoutant la voix d'ordinateur lire son message.

« Je vais bien. Je te vois dès que je peux. Tu vas me manquer, bébé. »

Il lui répondit aussi vite qu'il put, inquiet et frustré, les larmes aux yeux. « Tu vas me manquer aussi. Sois en sécurité. »

Il baissa la tête, souhaitant être avec Blaine, le serrer contre lui, et lui dire que tout allait bien, si c'était ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

Il embrassa son téléphone, enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, sentant l'odeur de Blaine sur ses vêtements, espérant et priant pour qu'il aille bien.

* * *

Il n'allait pas bien.

Il soignait la profonde coupure au-dessus de son oreille, ramassant des morceaux de verre coincés dans les blessures de son visage. C'est ce qui arrivait quand tu recevais une bouteille de whisky à moitié pleine sur la tête.

Il grimaça, sachant qu'il aurait besoin de points de suture, mais se força à supporter la douleur. Il coagula le sang avec un autre chiffon qui allait finir aussi ensanglanté que les autres, et pria pour que le sang s'arrête. Il regarda le message de Kurt et rigola.

« Sois en sécurité. » _Je souhaiterais avoir cette option, bébé. J'aimerais vraiment_, pensa-t-il_._

* * *

Cette fin est juste horrible :( Je suis désolée... (cela ne va pas s'arranger, malheureusement...)

Bisous x


	13. Blanketed in Darkness

Bonjour tout le monde :) Je remercie beaucoup ma beta pour les corrections qu'elle fait x

**_Reviews :_**

**.unpassant :** MDR ne t'inquiète pas, Sebastian ne sera plus dans la fiction désormais.. Il a compris la leçon ;) Ouh la tricheuse! Non, je rigole, t'inquiète je peux comprendre :) Merci, c'est gentil!

**.Brave Woodpecker** : Kurt était très sexy ;) Merci, en tous cas, pour tes corrections ! C'est horrible pour Blaine :(

**.Klaineuse :** Je suis désolée mais les chapitres qui arrivent vont être horrible.. Super triste mais bon, ça va s'arranger ! Merci x

**_Chanson :_** I need you - M83

* * *

**Blanketed in Darkness**

« Kurt ? » Dit Burt pour la troisième fois, gagnant enfin son attention.

« Ouais ? » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, le premier mot qu'il avait dit de la journée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, mon fils ? »

« Rien, » murmura-t-il.

« Kurt, c'est midi. Tu n'as pas bougé de cette place de toute la journée, et tu n'as même pas changé de vêtements. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? » Dit-il, inquiet, assis à côté de lui.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, » dit-il simplement.

Burt soupira. « Est-ce que Blaine a fait quelque chose ? Il n'a rien essayé avec toi, n'est-ce- ? »

« Non ! » Dit Kurt sur la défensive. « Il ne voudrait pas me blesser comme ça. »

« Alors il a des problèmes avec la justice ? »

« Non, papa. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ? » Dit Kurt fermement. « Il n'a rien fait de mal, il… » Il ferma ses yeux. « Je ne peux pas te le dire maintenant. Je ne lui en ai même pas encore parlé. »

Burt regarda son fils, touchant son épaule. « Donc, il ne t'a pas blessé ? » Kurt secoua la tête. « Et il n'a blessé personne d'autre ? »

« Non, » dit-il doucement. « Il vient aujourd'hui à la maison pour m'en parler. » Burt hocha la tête.

« D'accord. Tu veux que je te laisse seul ? » Dit Burt doucement.

Kurt secoua la tête. « Tu peux rester ? » Burt s'installa dans son siège, enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son fils.

« Ça va, Kurt, » assura-t-il. « Ça va aller. »

« Je ne sais pas, papa, » il respira. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

* * *

Neuf points de suture au-dessus de son œil et suffisamment de sommeil pour rattraper tout le sang qu'il avait perdu. Il avait été assez intelligent cette fois-ci pour demander une chirurgie plastique afin de ne pas avoir une vilaine cicatrice pour le restant de sa vie. Il y a quelques mois, il n'y aurait même pas pensé. Il devait être beau pour quelqu'un maintenant.

« Blaine- » Dr Alberts commença.

« Non. »

« Blaine, s'il te plaît, parle avec une assistante sociale. »

« J'ai déjà parlé avec des assistants sociaux, » gronda-t-il. « Personne ne fait rien. Personne n'aide, donc laissez-moi tranquille. » Il sortit, en colère, détestant toute son existence.

Il ne voulait pas parler de son père violent et de sa mère alcoolique. Surtout pas à Kurt. Il ne voulait pas voir ce doux visage dans la douleur. Il ne savait pas comment Kurt allait réagir quand il lui dirait.

Kurt méritait de savoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi il agissait comme cela, pourquoi il était en colère contre tout et il ne voulait plus être comme cela. Mais, être un con était marrant la plupart du temps.

Rouler jusque chez Kurt était atroce. L'attente était ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, juste tout lui dévoiler. Mais si Kurt le quittait à cause de ça ? S'il décidait que c'était trop dur à porter et qu'il ne voulait pas s'en occuper ? Il essaya de repousser ses pensées loin de son esprit, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il trouvait d'autres pensées encore plus douloureuses.

Il hésita à marcher jusqu'à la porte, mais il le fit. Il toqua, puis attendit pendant des secondes insoutenables que Kurt vienne ouvrir la porte. _Ne me quitte pas_, il pria en silence. _S'il te plaît. Pas maintenant. Pas quand j'ai découvert à quel point j'ai besoin de toi._

« Qui est-ce ? » Une voix à travers la porte.

« C'est moi, bébé, » murmura-t-il.

Kurt sourit quand il ouvrit la porte, l'air épuisé. Sa tenue était si simple : juste un tee-shirt blanc à manches longues et un jean ample. Il était toujours la plus belle chose que Blaine ait jamais vu.

« Hey, » Kurt dit joyeusement. Blaine lui sourit en retour, cherchant immédiatement sa main, ayant besoin de quelqu'un pour avoir les pieds sur terre et être en sécurité.

« Hey, » dit-il. Kurt toucha son visage avec sa main libre, le touchant juste pour le toucher, et à vrai dire, pour voir son humeur.

Il eut le souffle coupé quand il sentit les points de suture, plaçant immédiatement sa main sur la joue de Blaine. « Blaine, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Il a jeté une bouteille de whisky sur mon visage, un morceau m'a coupé vers un œil, » marmonna-t-il. Kurt toucha ses lèvres, caressant sa peau. « Veux-tu parler ici, ou… ? »

« Non, » dit Kurt, sortant de ses pensées douloureuses. « Non, viens. »

Il l'emmena dans la pièce la plus proche, s'asseyant sur le canapé et refusant de lâcher la main de Blaine, à moins qu'il le veuille.

Il avait pris conscience des tremblements de Blaine depuis qu'ils avaient joint leurs mains, et ceux-ci ne faisaient qu'empirer.

Blaine déglutit, impossible de faire partir cette pierre qui était coincée. « Par quoi veux-tu que je commence ? » Murmura-t-il. Kurt sourit légèrement, serrant sa main et embrassant sa joue.

« Ce dont tu as envie. »

* * *

« J'ai fait mon coming-out à 14 ans. J'en avais marre de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre, de ces conversations gênantes avec mes amis sur la façon dont les filles nous excitaient, des rêves sexuels qu'on faisait, des trucs comme ça.

Je faisais des rêves sexuels, mais ils n'étaient pas du tout en rapport avec les filles. Non, les miens étaient sur des muscles et une peau chaude, des mains d'hommes me touchant, des bites touchant la mienne, dans mes mains, dans ma bouche et _mon dieu_, j'en avais tellement envie.

Désolé, désolé, je te mets mal à l'aise. En tous cas, j'avais des pulsions, mais pas pour les filles. Et je… je n'en pouvais plus.

Je me suis battu au moins douze fois la première semaine. Mes parents l'ont découvert par accident.

Quand je suis rentré chez moi… mon père m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Il me criait dessus, m'insultait de tous les noms. Ma mère regardait. Elle était juste assise là à le regarder faire. Ce jour était la première fois qu'il m'avait attaché au lit avec des chaînes. Il en avait pris une du garage, l'avait enroulé autour de mon cou et l'avait verrouillée au lit. Je n'étais pas allé à l'école pendant deux semaines.

J'avais passé deux semaines à demander la permission pour aller pisser. Deux semaines à supplier pour de la nourriture. Je-je détestais ça. Il me frappait chaque fois qu'il revenait à la maison, m'entraînait hors du lit en plein milieu de la nuit et criait à mon visage. Il m'a même jeté au sol une fois. Il avait mis son genou dans le creux de mon bras et avait gardé une main autour de mon cou. Il avait sorti un couteau de sa poche et avec, avait tracé le mot pédé sur mon bras.

Il m'avait finalement laissé partir, mais les abus n'ont jamais cessé.

Il me frappe, surtout. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où il m'a appelé Blaine. Il m'appelle pédé, tapette, suceur de queue. Je ne sais pas combien de fois il m'a plus appelé pédé que fils. Ouais, j'ai un frère. Je me bats avec ma famille tout le temps. Tout. Le. Temps. Et je suis tellement fatigué, Kurt. Je suis tellement, tellement fatigué de me battre avec lui, avec tout le monde.

L'école est devenue de pire en pire. J'ai commencé à fumer cette année, après Noël. J'ai volé plus, juré plus, été suspendu plus, détentions, me battant avec toutes les personnes qui chuchotaient et regardaient dans ma direction.

Je me suis fait tabasser à un bal, une fois. Je ne suis pas allé à l'intérieur, je n'étais pas autorisé à aller aux fêtes ou les choses comme ça. Le gars avec qui j'étais, Jared, s'en foutait. Il aimait juste traîner avec moi. On est resté dehors, à fumer, à parler de choses et d'autres, rien de bien intéressant mais il m'aimait bien. Ses parents ne me dérangeaient pas vraiment non plus.

Il y en avait trois. J'avais dit à Jared de s'enfuir, que je m'en occuperais. Ils l'ont attrapé de toute façon. Ils nous ont tabassé, Jared et moi. Ils nous ont bien défoncé la gueule. Jamais je n'ai passé autant de temps à l'hôpital. Ils ont cassé presque tous les os de ma main, défoncé mon visage, cassé mes côtes et ma clavicule. L'un d'eux m'a poignardé dans l'estomac. Cet idiot d'enculé a loupé mes organes vitaux.

Oui, bébé, ça fait mal. Plus que tu ne peux le croire.

Kurt, j'ai fait beaucoup de choses stupides. J'ai fumé de l'herbe, j'avais l'habitude de prendre de l'héroïne pour que tout aille mieux, j'ai consommé de l'ecstasy pour faire disparaître mes sentiments. Avant que je te rencontre, j'allais à différentes fêtes tous les soirs, buvant tout ce que je pouvais boire, baisant n'importe quel beau garçon qui voulait de moi. Je vole, j'intimide les gens, je blesse les gens et pense que c'est marrant, je casse les fenêtres, j'entre dans des bagarres, je vais en détention et je déteste ça. Je hais chaque seconde de ma vie que je ne passe pas avec toi et je suis… je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être plus là pour toi, de ne pas être meilleur.

Merde, Kurt…

JE ME DETESTE !

* * *

Kurt entendit la voix de Blaine se casser, entendit ses inspirations tremblantes, et bien sûr quand il toucha son visage, sa joue état humide.

Grand, dur, effrayant, bagarreur, langue percée, et probablement tatoué, Blaine Anderson pleurait.

Kurt le prit dans ses bras avec précaution, le tenant. « Chut, » il l'apaisa. « Chut, chut, ça va. »

« Désolé, » déglutit-il, essayant de se dégager de l'étreinte. « Je suis désolé, je- »

« Ce n'est pas grave, » dit-il tendrement, le tenant fermement. « Chut… ». Il passa ses doigts dans ses boucles, les lissant. Ils restèrent sur le canapé. Tous les deux pleuraient, ensemble dans leur bulle. « Blaine, s'il te plaît… ne te déteste pas, ok ? »

« Pourquoi ? » cracha-t-il, le dégout de lui-même se ressentant dans ses paroles.

« Parce que tout le monde ne te déteste pas, » assura-t-il. « Je ne te déteste pas. »

« Tu ne me détestes pas ? » Demanda-t-il, le regardant, droit dans ses yeux qui ne pouvaient pas le voir.

« Non, » Kurt respira. « Je t'aime. » Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir le dire ou pas. C'était trop tôt pour dire ceci, beaucoup trop tôt. Mais c'était trop tard, c'était sorti maintenant. Blaine blêmit, haletant doucement, rougissant aussi.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, se sentant stupide. « Je veux dire, je pense que je pourrais- je ne sais pas. » Il ferma ses yeux, rougissant. « Je tiens vraiment à toi, et je pense que je t- mais je n'aurais pas dû dire- »

« Kurt, » murmura Blaine, le coupant. Il se pencha vers lui, pressant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je pense que je t'aime aussi, même si c'est trop tôt pour le dire. » Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement pendant un certain temps, Blaine pleurant encore en silence.

« Il faut faire quelque chose pour lui, » murmura Kurt. « Il doit y avoir quelqu'un à qui parler ou… ? »

« J'ai essayé, » marmonna Blaine. « J'ai essayé d'avoir de l'aide et ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Personne ne m'écoute. Dès qu'ils savent que je suis gay et que j'ai des problèmes, ils arrêtent de m'écouter, comme si c'était normal de souffrir parce que je suis gay. Personne ne m'écoute sauf toi. »

« Enfin, je n'avais pas le choix, hein ? » Taquina Kurt, essayant de le faire sourire. Cela marcha. Kurt toucha son visage, sentant l'angoisse dans les traits de son visage.

« Viens là. » Il le tint à nouveau. « Chut, je suis là. Ça va aller. Shh… » Blaine refusait de pleurer, refusait de causer encore plus de peine à Kurt, et s'il pleurait, Kurt pleurerait aussi. Il l'avait déjà assez fait pleurer.

« Je peux rester ici une minute ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi, » murmura-t-il.

Les heures ont fini par passer. Aucun d'eux ne l'a remarqué ou n'a bougé. Kurt le tenait contre sa poitrine, l'embrassant doucement, de temps en temps.

« Tu m'aimes vraiment ? » Demanda Blaine.

« Je pense que c'est ça, » dit-il tendrement. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne d'autre avant. Rien qui n'a jamais été aussi fort ou… ou merveilleux. Donc oui, Blaine, je t'aime. »

« Je suppose qu'on est tombé amoureux très vite, n'est-ce pas ? » Il lui fit un sourire et Kurt sourit en retour. Ce Blaine, doux, adorable, et gentil Blaine. C'est ce qu'il voulait que le monde voit tous les jours. Son cœur, en captivité, abîmé, usé était aussi chaleureux, ouvert et prêt à recevoir de l'amour. _Ayant besoin_ d'aimer, ou du moins _être_ aimé.

Burt jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, regardant son fils, qui avait l'air terriblement triste, son nez rosé, les yeux mouillés de larmes. Blaine était dans le même état, recroquevillé contre Kurt, le tenant serré contre lui, toute grimace et colère disparu de son expression. Il ressemblait à… eh bien, un petit garçon effrayé. Il pouvait le voir trembler, d'ailleurs.

Il se retourna, prenant un moment pour les regarder, sachant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire, mais il n'interviendrait pas tant que Kurt ne lui ait pas demandé.

« Hey, Blaine ? » Murmura Kurt.

« Ouais ? »

« Tu veux savoir comment j'ai perdu la vue ? » Dit-il timidement. Blaine leva les yeux vers lui, cherchant son expression.

« Si tu veux me le dire, » dit-il, ne mettant aucune pression.

Kurt prit une grande inspiration, lui serrant la main pour se rassurer. « J'avais huit ans, je rentrais à la maison avec ma mère en voiture. On venait juste de visiter le zoo et… et puis, on volait. Je pensais qu'on volait, bref. La voiture s'est retourné, tout bougeait si lentement. Puis, on a heurté le sol, et roulé, et roulé, et roulé. Je ne sais pas combien de fois avant que le tout dérape sur la route et percute quelque chose. »

« Je me souviens de mon mal de tête qui me faisait très mal, le verre tout autour de moi, le sang coulait de ma tête parce que j'étais à l'envers. Je criais. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé, mais je criais. Il y avait du verre partout dans le sol. Et du sang. Tant de sang. Ma nouvelle peluche gorille était trempée dedans. »

« C'était le tien ? » Murmura Blaine, à peine audible.

« Non, » dit Kurt, tout aussi calme. « C'était celui de ma maman. Je lui criais dessus. 'Maman, il commence à faire sombre. Maman, pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? Il fait tout noir, Maman ! Au secours !' J'étais tellement perdu, et j'avais tellement peur. Et maman… Maman… Je pensais qu'elle me regardait pendant un instant. Mais elle ne regardait rien. Ma mère était morte. Elle était morte quand le conducteur ivre nous a heurté. Et a cassé son cou. La dernière chose que je me souviens avoir vu avant que tout devienne noir était ses yeux, ouverts et morts me fixant. Je n'ai rien vu depuis.

Mon père a dû faire face à tellement de choses à la fois. Une femme morte et un petit garçon aveugle. Quand il m'a porté pour la première fois, je l'ai supplié d'allumer les lumières parce que j'avais peur du noir. Il m'a bercé et m'a dit que tout irait bien même si ce n'était pas vrai.

Les premiers jours, j'ai refusé de le lâcher de peur de me perdre si je le lâchais. Il m'a dit que le noir ne ferait pas de mal, la lumière oui. Blessant mes yeux. Je devais porter des lunettes de soleil à l'extérieur tout le temps, je le fais toujours. Je suis allé dans des classes spéciales où ils m'ont appris le Braille, appris à mon père des choses à mettre dans la maison pour que je puisse me déplacer. Ils m'ont appris à être indépendant. C'est comme ça que j'arrive à aller au lycée. J'ai saisi tout très rapidement et j'ai réussi à être vraiment bon à l'écholocalisation. Pas beaucoup de gens peuvent faire ça. » Il prit une autre respiration, des larmes sur ses joues. « Voilà. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de qui étaient en train de tenir l'autre, maintenant. Blaine passa ses bras autour du cou de Kurt, frottant doucement son dos. « C'est pas grave que tu ne puisses pas voir. C'est bien. Tu es beau, tu es intelligent, tu es drôle. Tu es parfait, Kurt. Juste comme ça.

Kurt rigola légèrement, souriant tristement.

« Comment quelqu'un peut être parfait quand il est brisé ? » Il déglutit, essayant de ne pas trembler. Blaine secoua la tête, souriant et tenant son visage.

« Non, non, Kurt, tu n'es pas brisé. Tu es tellement mieux que le reste du monde. Tu es honnête, tu es vrai. Tu peux connaître les gens par ce qu'ils disent et font, pas par ce qu'ils ressemblent. Tu aimes les gens, pas les visages et… c'est ce qui te rend parfait, ce qui fait que tu es meilleur que n'importe qui d'autre. C'est ce qui t'as fait m'aimer alors que tout le monde me tournait le dos et j'aime ça. Je t'aime tellement pour m'avoir regardé et non jugé par mon apparence. » Il l'embrassa profondément, tenant toujours son visage. « Tu n'es pas cassé. Tu es un ange. »

Il le tenait, le berçant doucement.

« Blaine, je pense que mon père peut t'aider, » murmura-t-il.

« Que peut-il faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il honnêtement, « mais il est capable de faire les choses bien pour les personnes à qui il tient. »

« Il se fiche de moi, » railla-t-il. Kurt secoua la tête.

« Tu ne sais pas. »

Blaine le regarda, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. « D'accord. Mais… mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne peux pas aujourd'hui. » Kurt hocha la tête.

« C'est bon, » lui dit-il. « C'est tout à fait correct. »

Un moment de silence où ils en disent beaucoup plus qu'avec les mots, s'embrassant et se tenant dans les bras.

« Je dois y aller, » murmura Blaine, brisant finalement le silence.

« Reste, s'il te plaît, » supplia Kurt.

« Je ne peux pas, » dit-il, le serrant encore plus fort, souhaitant rester ici pour s'endormir dans les bras de Kurt, si chauds, doux et confortables, dans un monde si étranger au sien. Un monde heureux. Il pouvait prétendre qu'il était heureux ici. Il pouvait prétendre que le monstre dans sa maison n'existait pas. « Si je n'y vais pas, il va… » Kurt ferma ses yeux.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi quand tu es chez toi. Dis-moi que tu vas bien, » supplia-t-il. Blaine hocha la tête, l'embrassant encore. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, » dit-il, le cœur gonflé. « Je viendrais ici à quatorze heures demain, c'est bon ? »

« Parfait, » assura-t-il. Un dernier baiser. Il se leva, serrant sa main.

« Au revoir, Kurt. »

« Au revoir. »

* * *

(14:34) De : Kurt _Où es-tu ?_

(14:46) De : Kurt _Il s'est passé quelque chose ?_

(15:02) De : Kurt _Blaine, tu as oublié ? Tu es en retard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'il te plaît, parle-moi !_

(15:06) De : Kurt _S'il te plaît !_

(15:14) De : Kurt _Merde, Blaine, PARLE-MOI !_

(15:18) De : Kurt _Il t'a blessé ?_

(16:01) De : Kurt _Je viens te chercher. Attends, bébé, j'arrive._

* * *

_Bouge. Bouge. S'il te plaît, quelque chose…_

_Non. C'est trop dur. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop difficile._

_Respire. Ça fait mal._

_Ne peux pas parler._

_Il y a trop de sang._

_J'ai froid._

_Kurt._

_J'ai besoin de Kurt._

_Respire. Cligne des yeux. Avale. La chaîne s'enfonce plus profondément dans ma gorge._

_Le téléphone vibre à nouveau._

« K-Kuh-Kur… » _La chaîne s'enfonce encore plus profondément._

_Pleure. Toujours mal._

* * *

:'(


End file.
